


Die Sieben Siegel

by Sternenfee



Series: Armans Geheimnis - Fanfortsetzung [2]
Category: Armans Geheimnis | Arman's Secret (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfee/pseuds/Sternenfee
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Die Quelle der Wünsche"Der Hüter und seine Freunde sind durch die vergangenen Ereignisse geschwächt. Dunkle Kräfte versuchen nun, die Macht über Namra an sich zu reißen.Aber es besteht Hoffnung, denn Dimitri, Jenny und Tarik geben Arman neue Kraft und Vertrauen, das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten zu wahren.Der Schlüssel dazu könnte ausgerechnet Dajana sein, doch die ist davon alles andere als begeistert...
Relationships: Arman/Charlie, Dimitri/Jenny
Series: Armans Geheimnis - Fanfortsetzung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Du verstehst gar nichts!

_"Ist es, weil ich bin, was ich bin?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen._

_"Nein, Varuna, bitte rede dir das doch nicht ein."_

_"Warum dann?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter._

_"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich liebe Amelie und daran kann ich nichts ändern."_

***

"Hilfe! Jemand muss kommen und helfen!"  
Panisch sprang Dimitri auf und rannte zur Tür.  
Hinter ihm piepte der Alarm und ein Monitor im Raum zeigte nur noch waagrechte Linien.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später drängten sich Ärzte und Pfleger eilig an ihm vorbei in den Raum.  
Mit einem "Sie müssen bitte jetzt draußen bleiben" wurde er in den Gang geschoben und die Türe vor seiner Nase geschlossen.

Stille.

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch die Haare und ging vor dem Krankenzimmer auf und ab.

_Bitte nicht!_ _Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_

Das Handy in seiner Hosentasche begann, zu vibrieren. Hastig zog er es hervor und warf einen Blick darauf.

_Jenny._

Nein, dafür hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Er ließ es zu Ende läuten und steckte es wieder zurück.

Die Türe war noch immer geschlossen.

 _Natascha._  
Man hatte ihm doch gesagt, sie sei stabil.  
Wie konnte das nur passieren?  
Herzinfarkt mit 15 - so etwas war doch gar nicht möglich..

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Türe langsam wieder und eine Krankenschwester trat verschwitzt aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie Dimitri ansah, schüttelte sie nur schwach den Kopf.

Er ließ kraftlos die Arme sinken und starrte sie an.  
Dann spürte Dimitri, wie heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

***

_So ein Arsch!_

Jenny pfefferte ihr Handy auf ihr Bett. Und weil das noch nicht genug war, schmiss sie auch gleich den Stapel Bücher neben sich auf den Boden.

"Jenny, hör mit dem Krach auf!", schrie ihre Großmutter aus dem Wohnzimmer und sie konnte hören, wie der Fernseher lauter gestellt wurde.

_Ja, kuck nur deine blöden Oma-Serien weiter! Deine Enkeltochter leidet hier und es interessiert dich einen Scheißdreck!_

Aber Jenny wusste, das stimmte nicht. Sie hatte das stolze Glänzen in den Augen ihrer Großmutter gesehen, als sie ihr ihr Schulzeugnis gezeigt hatte. Sie war tatsächlich versetzt worden. Fast Klassenbeste! Sie würde nächstes Jahr ihr Abi machen!

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte das wohl niemand, und am Wenigsten sie selbst, geglaubt.

Und Dimitri hätte es sofort erfahren sollen. Und jetzt hatte er sie einfach weggedrückt!

 _Ok, gut. Ich melde mich sicher nicht mehr bei dir, du blöder Idiot_!

Schmollend kickte Jenny nach den Büchern am Boden.

***

"Aber.."  
Weiter kam Dimitri nicht, denn die Wohnungstür wurde vor ihm mit lautem Krachen zugeschlagen.

Verwirrt blieb er noch einen Augenblick stehen, dann hob er den Blumenstrauß auf, der vor seinen Füßen gelandet war und ging.

Schwerfällig stieg er die Treppen des Wohnhauses hinab und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was gerade passiert war.

Die Idee mit dem Strauß war vielleicht nicht die Beste gewesen, aber er wollte Nataschas Eltern, die zwei Tage nach ihrem Tod endlich von ihrer Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt waren, unbedingt sein Beileid aussprechen.

_Wovon redest du? Wir haben keine Tochter! Hau ab!_

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Er trat ins Freie und die Sommerhitze der Stadt schlug ihm wie eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht.

 _Moment mal!_ War das nicht genau das, was Tarik ihm erzählt hatte? Dass Menschen sich nicht erinnern konnten, wenn...

Hastig zog Dimitri sein Handy hervor und wählte Tariks Nummer.

Nicht vergeben? Dann war er wohl noch immer dort.  
Er versuchte es bei Jenny.  
Besetzt.

Aber er MUSSTE mit jemandem darüber reden!

Entschlossen ging er zu seinem Auto und machte sich auf den Weg.

***

Es läutete an der Wohnungstür. Beim zweiten mal stand Jenny auf, da ihre Oma keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Glotze loszureißen.

Sie öffnete und starrte direkt in Dimitris aufgewühltes Gesicht.

"Was willst _du_ denn hier?", fragte sie abfällig und wollte schon wieder schließen, doch er hielt die Türe mit seinem Fuß auf.

Ohne zu grüßen begann er gleich, sie mit Worten zu überhäufen. Sie verstand gerade mal die Hälfte, doch _Namra_ und _zurück_ kamen bei ihr an.

Wütend trat sie in den Gang und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

"Ey, spinnst du?", flüsterte aufgebracht, "Zuerst höre ich wochenlang nichts von dir und jetzt kreuzt du hier einfach auf und faselst was von wegen, wir müssen nach Namra?"

Dimitri ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich weiß. Und es tut mir ehrlich leid. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Natascha dort ist. Ich muss sie finden."  
Er ergriff ihre Hand und wollte sie mit sich fortziehen, doch sie riss sich los.

"Wer, zum Henker, ist Natascha jetzt wieder?"

"Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Eine gute Freundin. Sie ist vorgestern verstorben", meinte er ungeduldig. "Und ihre Eltern können sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. "

"Und wer sagt, dass sie in Namra sein soll?"

Er griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und sah sie mit einem gehetzten Blick an. "Es _muss_ einfach so sein!"

Jenny verdrehte die Augen. "Naja, wir können ja schnell mal eben nachsehen."  
Und sie ließ sich von ihm fortschleifen.

"Mann, ist das deine Karre?", rief sie erstaunt, als sie unten angekommen waren.

"Ich hab seit letzter Woche meinen Führerschein", sagte er nur und stieg ein.

Sie schnaubte. Toll, nicht mal _das_ war es ihm wert gewesen, sich _einmal_ bei ihr zu melden.  
Verärgert ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen.

"Schnall dich bitte an", meinte er ruhig.

"Ach fahr einfach!"

Dimitri befestigte sein Telefon an der Halterung vor ihm, rief die GPS-Koordinaten auf, die er von Tarik bekommen hatte und startete den Motor.

Ein penetrantes Piepen war zu hören. Jenny rollte mit den Augen und schnallte sich widerwillig an.

Nachdem sich die beiden eine Stunde lang angeschwiegen hatten und Dimitri gerade von der Schnellstraße auf einen Feldweg abgebogen war, durchbrach sie die Stille. "Dir ist schon klar, dass deine Freundin auch einfach nur tot sein könnte, oder? Ihre Eltern haben das vielleicht ganz anders gemeint."

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, sah sie zu ihm herüber und sah, wie eine Träne über seine Wange lief.

"Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen", antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme.  
Dann fuhr er sich über die Augen. "Sorry. Ich beweise dir wohl gerade, dass ich noch immer das selbe Weichei bin, für das du mich schon immer gehalten hast."

"Im Moment bin ich vor Allem angepisst, dass du dich wochenlang nicht bei mir gemeldet hast und nicht abgehoben hast, wenn ich angerufen habe", gab Jenny patzig zurück.

"Tut mir leid." Dimitri schniefte. "Ich weiß, du denkst, ich bin ein schlechter Freund, aber-"

"Halt an."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst anhalten!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er fuhr gehorsam an den Rand des Feldwegs und blieb stehen. "Wir haben noch zwei Kilometer, dann-", begann er.

Aber Jenny hörte nicht.  
Sie sprang aus dem Auto, ging zur Fahrertüre und riss sie auf.  
"Aussteigen."

Vorsichtig stieg er aus. Er konnte sehen, wie wütend sie war und das verhieß selten etwas Gutes.

"Ich weiß ich hätte mich melden sollen, Jenny. Und du denkst sicher-"

"Woher willst du die ganze Zeit wissen, was ich denke?", schrie sie ihn an. "Du hast _keine_ Ahnung!"

Dann packte sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Bevor er auch nur hätte reagieren können, stieß Jenny ihn schon wieder weg.  
"Steig wieder ein", sagte sie leiser, aber noch immer verärgert. Sie drehte sich um, ging um den Wagen und setzte sich wieder hin.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.  
Wortlos startete er den Motor wieder und sah verstohlen in ihre Richtung, doch sie starrte nur mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Seitenfenster.  
"Jenny..", begann er, doch sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Er erkannte, dass es nichts bringen würde.  
Wortlos lenkte er das Auto wieder auf die Straße und fuhr weiter, wobei er Mühe hatte, sich von dem warmen Prickeln seiner Lippen nicht ablenken zu lassen.

Kurze Zeit später hielten sie vor einem alten, hölzernen Tor. Sie erkannten es sofort wieder, denn es war dasselbe durch das sie fast zwei Jahre zuvor zum ersten Mal einen Fuß auf Namras Boden gesetzt hatten, auch wenn es sich damals an anderer Stelle befunden hatte.

"Können wir da einfach rein?" Zum ersten Mal seit einer Viertelstunde sprach Jenny wieder.

Dimitri zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich nehme an. Immerhin sind wir die Wächter. Wäre ja blöd, wenn wir nicht rein dürften."  
Er griff nach dem Knauf.  
Mühelos schwang das Tor auf.


	2. Das Mädchen im Wald

_Varuna konnte durch ihre Tränen kaum sehen. Ziellos lief sie durch den Wald und wäre fast in eines der Moorlöcher gestolpert, wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment von ein Paar kräftigen Armen aufgefangen worden wäre._   
_Erstaunt blickte sie in die tellergroßen Augen eines alten Steintrolls._

_"Warum weint Ihr denn, schönes Fräulein?", fragte er sie._

_Und da sie sonst niemanden hatte, klagte Varuna ihm ihr Leid._

***

Dajana stellte den Korb auf dem feuchten Waldboden ab und streckte sich.   
Der Rücken tat ihr höllisch weh. Doch der Korb war erst zur Hälfte gefüllt, sie hatte also noch viel zu tun.  
Vorsichtig sah sie sich um.

 _Wenn ich jetzt einfach loslaufen würde._.

Aber sie wusste, sie hätte keine Chance. Das hatte schon beim letzten Mal nicht funktioniert und auf die Schläge danach konnte sie auch gut verzichten.   
Außerdem würde sie das andere Mädchen im Stich lassen.

Wie hatte sie nur in diese Lage kommen können? Dajana hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut, ihre Eltern wiederzusehen!   
Sie war im Flugzeug eingeschlafen - und aufgewacht war sie hier - _in Namra._

Als sie die Augen aufgemacht hatte, hatte sie direkt in das grauenhafte Gesicht der alten Hexe gesehen. Seitdem war sie ihre Gefangene.

Und noch immer wusste sie nicht, warum sie eigentlich hier war.   
Die Alte gab ihr auf diese Frage keine Antwort.

Und das andere Mädchen? Dajana hatte sie nur einmal kurz gesehen, seit sie vor ein paar Tagen hier angekommen war. Jünger als sie, mit einem herzförmigen Gesicht und rotblonden, glatten Haaren.   
Und sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie ebenfalls ein Mensch war.

Seufzend schüttelte Dajana ihre Gedanken ab. Sie musste den Korb vollbekommen, sonst würde sie wieder hungrig ins Bett müssen.

Gerade als sie sich wieder bückte, um die nächsten Pilze zu schneiden, hörte sie etwas.   
Es klang wie ein kleines Glöckchen.   
Neugierig geworden, ließ sie ihr Messer liegen und folgte dem Geräusch.

***

Das Unwetter in der vergangenen Nacht war ungewöhnlich heftig gewesen.   
Am Morgen war der Distelbauer vom benachbarten Hof bei den Lilientals erschienen und hatte die Familie um Hilfe gebeten.   
Ein Blitz hatte auf seiner Weide eingeschlagen und seine Ziegen so erschreckt, dass sie in den Wald geflüchtet waren.

Richard, Argos, Arman und Timon hatten sich sofort an der Suche nach der vermissten Herde beteiligt und kurz darauf fast alle Tiere wieder eingefangen.

Nun verfolgte Argos schon seit zwei Stunden die letzte Ziege und war dabei immer tiefer in den nördlichen Wald gelangt.

Jedes mal, wenn er das feine Glöckchen um ihren Hals hörte, dachte er sich, dass er das Tier diesmal gefunden hatte, doch es war ihm immer wieder entwischt.   
Er konnte das Klingeln wieder hören. Fest entschlossen, die Ziege diesmal zu erwischen, folgte er dem Ton.

***

 _Eine kleine Ziege!_  
Fasziniert streckte Dajana eine Hand nach ihr aus. Ohne Scheu kam das Tierchen näher.   
"Wo kommst du denn her?", murmelte sie, während sie es streichelte.   
Das zutrauliche Blöken und die Wärme ihres Körpers gaben Dajana etwas Trost in ihrer aussichtslosen Lage.

Sie war so mit dem Zicklein beschäftigt, dass sie den jungen Mann, der dem Tier gefolgt war erst bemerkte, als er zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat.

"Hallo, du hast meine Ziege gefunden!"

Erschrocken zuckte Dajana zusammen. Und noch fassungsloser war sie, als sie erkannte, _wer_ da vor ihr stand!   
_Argos_.   
Er stand leibhaftig vor ihr und lächelte sie freundlich an.   
Als sie nicht antwortete, deutete er auf die Ziege, die sie noch immer in den Armen hielt: "Also nicht direkt meine, aber ich habe nach ihr gesucht."

Noch immer sprachlos und mit offenem Mund auf Argos starrend, schubste sie das Tier sanft in seine Richtung.   
Er zog einen Strick aus seiner Hosentasche und band die Ziege an.   
Dann sah er Dajana wieder an. "Kannst du auch sprechen?", fragte er grinsend.

Wie von einer Biene gestochen sprang sie auf und klopfte sich die Erde von der Hose.   
"Ja... schon..", stammelte sie. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte.   
Was auch kaum verwunderlich war. Ihr Haar war zerzaust, ihre Kleidung dreckig und waschen durfte sie sich zuletzt vor einer Woche.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass hier tief im Wald jemand wohnt. Außer die alte Yaga. Gehörst du zu ihr?"

"N.. ja."   
Was sollte sie ihm antworten?   
_Soll ich ihn um Hilfe bitten?_  
 _Aber finden wird sie mich ja trotzdem wieder._

Das hatte sie ja schon schmerzlich erfahren müssen. Außerdem, was wäre, wenn die Alte ihm oder seiner Familie etwas antäte?

"Alles gut bei dir?", fragte er besorgt. "Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben, dass ich dir was tu'."

"Weiß ich doch", murmelte sie verlegen und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Der plötzliche Gedanke an die Lilientals und dass ihnen etwas zustoßen könnte, machte Dajana fürchterliche Angst.

Argos nahm den Blick nicht von ihr. "Wobei.. ich könnte meinen, wir haben uns schon irgendwann gesehen..", überlegte er laut.

"Nein, bestimmt nicht! Tut mir leid."   
Dajana fuhr herum und ergriff die Flucht.   
Sie rannte zu ihrem Korb, ergriff ihn hastig und verschwand, so schnell sie konnte, im Unterholz.

***

Argos sah ihr erstaunt nach. Es tat ihm leid, dass er das seltsame Mädchen so erschreckt hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er groß war und auch ziemlich kräftig wirkte, doch war die Reaktion von Frauen auf ihn gewöhnlich eine andere.

In Gedanken versunken machte er sich mit der Ziege auf den Weg nach Hause.

***

Jenny und Dimitri waren auf dem Weg zum Hof der Lilientals.

Noch immer hatte sie kein Wort darüber verloren, was vorhin passiert war und so sehr es ihn juckte, mit ihr darüber zu reden, so konnte er an ihrem forschen Schritt und dem verbissenen Gesicht sehen, dass einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

Bald schon hatten sie den Wald hinter sich und konnten ihr Ziel schon aus der Ferne sehen.

Als sie näherkamen, sahen sie einen Fremden, der gerade eine Herde Ziegen fortführte und einige Familienmitglieder der Lilientals, die ihm nachwinkten.

"Heeey!", schrie Jenny von Weitem und begann, auf die Gruppe zuzulaufen. Dimitri lief hinter ihr her, aber sie war - natürlich - schneller.   
Während er lief, überlegte er, ob wohl Jennys Kräfte zurückgekehrt waren, dass sie ihn so einfach abhängte.   
_Muss wohl so sein, wenn ein Wächter nach Namra zurückkehrt._

Völlig außer Atem erreichte er endlich die Anderen.   
"Jenny, Dimitri, was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Lore erstaunt.   
Sie stellte die beiden Richard vor, den sie bislang nur aus Erzählungen kannten.

"Das soll euch Dimmi erklären, ich raff' das selber noch nicht so ganz", meinte Jenny und sah sich um. "Hey, wo sind Arman und Charlie?"

Die Gesichter von Richard und Lore wurden schlagartig ernst.   
"Kommt erst mal ins Haus. Es ist einiges passiert, während ihr weg wart."

Sie führten die beiden ins Haus und Lore brachte ihnen Tee und Kuchen. Dann begann Richard zu erzählen, was sie verpasst hatten.

Dass Milena sich an Arman hatte rächen wollen und ihn vergiftet hatte. Und dass die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren, die war, dass jemand an seiner statt starb. Ein Opfer das Charlie für ihn gebracht hatte.

Fassungslos starrte Jenny in die Runde.   
"Als ob!", rief sie aus. "Aber ihr seht nicht so aus, als verarscht ihr uns."   
Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "Das kann doch nicht sein."

Dimitri hatte bis jetzt nur stumm dagesessen und versucht, zu verstehen, was ihm Richard erzählt hatte.

Das war doch nicht richtig, so..

"Wie kann das sein? Ich hab sie doch letzte Woche erst gesehen."   
Alle Blicke waren schlagartig auf ihn gerichtet.

"Dimmi, red' kein' Stuss, du hast doch gehört...", fuhr ihn Jenny entnervt an, aber er unterbrach sie.   
"Ich schwöre euch, das _war_ Charlie. Ja, es war viel los und sie hat mich nicht gehört, als ich sie gerufen habe. Aber ich habe sie _ganz sicher_ gesehen!"

"Was sagst du da?", rief jemand hinter ihm. Dimitri drehte sich um.

Arman stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
"Charlie lebt?"


	3. Erste Schatten

_Es hatte sich wohl in ganz Namra herumgesprochen. Wie hatte sie nur den Fehler machen können, Dvalin ausgerechnet am Blumenfest ihre Liebe zu gestehen!_

_Sie konnte die spöttelnden Blicke der Anderen in ihrem Rücken spüren, wo immer sie auch hinging._

_Als hätte sie niemals eine Chance gehabt._

_Hobolo war anders - hörte Varuna zu, wenn sie sich mal wieder besonders traurig fühlte und bedachte sie mit tröstlichen Worten. Er war ihr einziger Freund.._

***

Dimitri rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her als Arman näher kam. Er setzte sich zu ihm und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Erzähl", forderte er ihn forsch auf.

"Ja, also... äh.." Dimitri fühlte alle Augen auf sich ruhen. Ein Gefühl, das ihn unbeschreiblich nervös machte.

_Was wollte ich denn eigentlich sagen?_

Jenny riss ihn aus seiner Trance. "Mensch, Dimmi, jetzt erzähl mal!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er holte einmal tief Luft und berichtete von seinem Erlebnis.

_Es war Samstagnachmittag gewesen und der Sommerschlussverkauf hatte gerade gestartet. Er hatte Natascha ins Rhein-Center gefahren, da sie neue Sportschuhe brauchte._   
_Die Shops waren zum Bersten voll und so hatte er geduldig vor dem Sportladen gewartet._   
_Und dann hatte er einen Blick ins Untergeschoß geworfen - und Charlie entdeckt. Er hatte nach ihr gerufen, aber es war so laut gewesen, dass sie ihn offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte._

Dimitri machte eine unbehagliche Pause.   
"Was?" fragte Jenny ungeduldig.   
Er biss sich auf die Lippe. "Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, ob sie mich einfach nicht gehört hat, oder.." - "Mann, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" - "..oder mich ignoriert hat."

Arman hatte bislang nur ernst zugehört. "Wie meinst du das?"

Dimitri zögerte kurz, aber fuhr dann fort. "Sie _hat_ kurz zu mir hoch gesehen, aber sich dann gleich wieder umgedreht zu.."

"Zu wem?" Er konnte an Armans angespannter Haltung sehen, dass ihm langsam die Geduld auszugehen schien, aber er wollte eigentlich nicht weitersprechen.   
Hilfesuchend sah er Jenny an.   
"Da war ein Junge. Mit dem war sie dort."   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie jetzt?"   
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, so.. er hatte seinen Arm um sie drum, als ob.. ich weiß nicht.."

Arman schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch, sprang auf und rannte aus dem Raum.

Lore wollte aufstehen um hinter ihm her zu laufen, doch Richard hielt sie zurück. "Lass ihn", sagte er leise und wandte sich an Dimitri: "Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass das Charlie war?"   
Er nickte nur betreten.   
Was hatte er angerichtet? Hätte er doch bloß den Mund gehalten.

"Weißt du, wer der Typ war?" fragte Jenny.   
Dimitri sah sie hilflos an. "Woher denn? Kennst du alle von Charlies Freunden? Ich nämlich nicht."

In dem Moment kam Argos bei der Tür herein. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge und wandte sich dann an seinen Vater. "Ich hab' die letzte Ziege gefunden und auch schon zurückgebracht." Dann wurde er ernst. "Was ist denn mit Arman? Der ist gerade an mir vorbeigerannt, mit einem Gesicht.. so finster hat er nicht mehr dreingeschaut seit.."

"Dimitri hier behauptet, dass Charlie am Leben ist." Richard deutete in dessen Richtung.

Argos' Augen weiteten sich. "Verdammt!", stieß er hervor und lief wieder zur Tür heraus, seinem Bruder hinterher.

Eine betretene Stille erfüllte den Raum, bis Lore sich wieder an Dimitri und Jenny wandte. "Aber das ist offenbar nicht der Grund, weshalb ihr hier seid", bemerkte sie.   
Er nickte und erzählte in kurzen Worten, warum sie eigentlich nach Namra gekommen waren.

"Nun, das ist wohl ein Fall für Mick", ergriff Richard das Wort, nachdem er geendet hatte, "Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Arman morgen ohnehin zu ihm reiten wird, solltet ihr mit ihm gehen. Ihr könnt heute Nacht aber gerne hierbleiben."   
Jenny und Dimitri nickten eifrig.

***

"Arman?"   
Am Waldrand hatte Argos seinen Bruder eingeholt. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und er konnte seinen Bruder im Schatten nur noch schwer erkennen.

Er bekam keine Antwort.   
Arman stand an einen Baum gelehnt und starrte ins Leere.   
Argos kam näher. "Hör zu, ich hab gehört, was passiert ist. Dafür gibt es sicher eine Erklärung."

Arman murmelte etwas. "Was sagst du?", fragte sein Bruder nach.   
Er blickte auf und sah ihn gehetzt an. "Ich muss zu ihr!"

In die Menschenwelt.   
Bei dem Gedanken wurde Argos unwohl.   
"Das solltest du dir besser gut über-", begann er vorsichtig.   
"Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen!", unterbrach ihn Arman, doch dann wurde er schlagartig still.

"Hörst du das?", flüsterte er.   
Argos lauschte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich höre nichts "   
"Eben. Keine Grillen. Kein Waldkauz. Nicht mal Blätterrascheln."   
Er hatte recht.   
Eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich über das Liliental gelegt.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen.   
"Was ist das?", flüsterte Argos und trat nächer an seinen Bruder heran.   
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Arman ebenso leise, "Aber es klingt nach etwas Großem."

Da raschelte es wieder in den Blättern, näher als zuvor.

"RENN!", schrie Arman plötzlich und die Brüder drehten sich um und liefen zum Hof zurück.   
"Wir müssen die Schutzbarriere erreichen!", rief Arman.   
Was immer es war, es folgte ihnen.

Sie erreichten die Grenze des Hofes. In letzter Sekunde, denn als Arman zurück sah, erkannte er einen hausgroßen, wabernden Fleck, der mit der Barriere kollidierte und augenblicklich in hunderte Teile zerstob.

Atemlos blieben sie stehen. "Hast du das auch gesehen?", keuchte Argos und hielt sich die Brust. Arman nickte nur. "Was war das denn?"   
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es sah aus, wie ein Fluchgeist, aber ich habe noch nie einen Echten gesehen, nur darüber gelesen."

"Ein Glück, dass die Barriere gehalten hat", meinte Argos. Nachdenklich und erschöpft machten sich die Brüder auf den Weg nachhause.

***

Auch Dajana war auf dem Rückweg. Mittlerweile war es so dunkel, dass sie nur noch mit Mühe den schmalen Trampelpfad vor sich erkennen konnte.   
Schemenhaft zogen Schatten an ihr vorbei. Sie hatte jedes Mal Angst vor ihnen, obwohl sie wusste, sie würden ihr nichts tun.

Die Begegnung mit Argos war das Beste, was ihr in den letzten Monaten widerfahren war. Sie wusste jetzt in etwa, wo sie war und konnte sich endlich einen richtigen Fluchtplan ausdenken.   
Wenn sie es richtig anstellte, könnte es gelingen!

Sie hatte das Hexenhaus erreicht. Windschief lehnte es an einer riesigen Platane.   
Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat die Stube.   
"Was grinst du so blöd?", wurde sie sogleich unfreundlich begrüßt. Dajana hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie gelächelt hatte und wurde augenblicklich ernst.

Eine kleine, hutzelige Kreatur kam auf sie zugestapft und entriss ihr den Korb.   
"Soll das alles sein?", blaffte die Hexe sie an und noch bevor Dajana auch nur irgendetwas antworten konnte, fing sie sich eine saftige Ohrfeige ein. "Los, in dein Zimmer! Und Abendessen kannst du sowieso vergessen."

Betreten verließ sie den Raum. Als sie die Zimmertüre schloss, hörte sie das vertraute Klicken des Schlosses. Sie konnte nicht mehr raus.   
Kurz darauf hörte sie ein Murmeln. Es war immer das Gleiche. Jeden Abend, nachdem Yaga Dajana eingesperrt hatte, holte sie das andere Mädchen zu sich.  
Warum nur, war sie so darauf bedacht, dass sie sich nicht begegneten? Hatte sie Angst, dass sie zusammen vielleicht abhauen konnten?

Erschöpft ließ sich Dajana aufs Bett fallen.   
Ihr letzter Gedanke galt dem Jungen mit den walnussbraunen Haaren, der ihr heute das erste Mal ein bisschen Hoffnung geschenkt hatte.

***

Aufgeregt hatten Arman und Argos den Anderen von ihrem Erlebnis am Waldrand berichtet und stimmten mit ihrem Vater überein, am nächsten Tag zu Mick zu reiten und ihn um Rat zu fragen.

Während sein Bruder selig in seinem Bett schlief, lag Arman noch lange wach.   
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Charlie am Leben war?   
Und wer war dann der Junge, der sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte?   
Er biss sich auf die Zunge.   
Eigentlich musste das doch der Beweis dafür sein, dass Dimitri sich geirrt hatte und doch ließ ihn dieser Gedanke einfach nicht los.


	4. Schwindende Kräfte

_"Magst du nicht mal mit dem Trübsalblasen aufhören?"_

_Varuna blickte sich um und entdeckte Hobolo, der gerade die Wiese am Seeufer betrat. Es war ihr gemeinsames Versteck, ein sicherer Hafen, wo sie nicht fürchten musste, von anderen gefunden zu werden._

_Seufzend sah Varuna wieder auf das spiegelglatte Wasser. "Ich habe sie heute zusammen gesehen", sagte sie nur tonlos._

_Der alte Steintroll kam näher. "Das tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht kann dich mein Geschenk etwas aufheitern."_

***

Mick war müde. So unendlich müde. Er stand am Fenster und sah zu, wie langsam die Morgendämmerung über die Baumwipfel kroch.

Er hatte sich seine Kraft über die letzten hundert Jahre gut eingeteilt, doch was letzte Nacht an der Schutzbarriere des Lilientalhofs geschehen war, hatte ihm sehr viel davon geraubt. _Zu_ viel...

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und eine drückende Erschöpfung hatte sich über seinen ganzen Körper gelegt.

"Mick?" Feenja betrat leise den Raum. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist passiert?"

Selbst das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, als er antwortete: "Der Lilientalhof wurde gestern Nacht angegriffen. Von einem Fluchgeist."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Er seufzte. "Ich habe befürchtet, dass einige davon entkommen sind, als Milena damals die Kammer der Flüche geöffnet hat. Aber das war das erste Mal, dass ich einen gespürt habe."

Feenja legte behutsam eine Hand an seine Wange. "Oh, Mick.."

Er sah sie verloren an. "Bitte entschuldige mich, ich muss mich etwas ausruhen."

Entschlossen fasste die Elfe nach seinen Armen. "Lass mich dir helfen!" Sie schloss die Augen und er konnte die Wärme ihrer Zauberkraft spüren, die langsam in seinen Körper kroch.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er seine Hände zurück. "Bitte nicht."   
Er schloss sie in die Arme und legte seine Stirn an ihre. "Du kannst mir nicht mehr länger helfen", wisperte er. Dann ließ er sie stehen und verließ den Raum.

Feenja sah ihm sorgenvoll nach und fühlte sich so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

***

"Morgähn!" Jenny streckte sich genüsslich während sie die letzten Stufen zum Esszimmer hinab stieg.

"Auch schon wach?", kommentierte Dimitri trocken.  
Er war der Einzige am großen Tisch. Die übrigen Lilientals waren schon mit dem Frühstück fertig und draußen am Hof.

"Hey, ich bin halt kein Morgenmensch!", verteidigte sie sich halbherzig, ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank fallen und begann, sich an den Überresten des Frühstücks zu bedienen.

Als ihr Teller bis zum Rand beladen war, räumte Dimitri schnell den Tisch ab.

"Jenny?"  
"Mhm?" Gerade schob sie sich die Reste ihres Marmeladenbrotes zwischen die Backen und spülte es eilig mit einer Tasse Tee herunter.

"Ja, also", begann er und räusperte sich, "wegen gestern.. du weißt schon.."

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Wie von einer Wespe gestochen sprang Jenny auf.  
"Wir müssen los! Auf Dimmiboy, zu den Pferden!", rief sie und lief, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, zur Türe heraus.

Dimitri seufzte.   
_Gut, wenn sie nicht reden will.._

Er trug auch ihr Geschirr in die Küche und holte die Proviantbeutel, die Lore und Rona für sie bereitgelegt hatten, bevor er Jenny in den Stall folgte.

Dort war Argos bereits mit dem Satteln fertig und Jenny kuschelte sich glücklich an Leonis, das Pferd, das sie bei ihrem letzten Abenteuer begleitet hatte.

Drei Pferde standen gesattelt im Stall. Dimitri sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist Arman?"

Argos reichte ihm Aurigas Zügel und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Schon vorgeritten."

"Ey was?!", rief Jenny empört, "Was soll _der_ Scheiß? So arg verschlafen hab ich jetzt auch wieder nicht!"

Argos sah die beiden verbissen an. "Es ist in letzter Zeit... schwierig, mit ihm. Nehmt es ihm bitte nicht übel."

Jenny schnaubte verächtlich und schwang sich auf Leonis. "Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, dass wir ihn einholen!"

Das ließen sich die Jungs nicht zweimal sagen und folgten Jenny auf den Weg.

***

Dajana hockte unterdessen im Bach neben dem Hexenhaus und wusch Wäsche.

Die Seife und das kalte Wasser hatten ihre Hände aufreißen lassen und sie versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihr Blut die gewaschenen Sachen wieder verschmutzte.

Angestrengt überlegte sie, wie es ihr gelingen könnte, zu fliehen und sie bereute es inzwischen, gestern Argos nicht um Hilfe gebeten zu haben.

_Ich bin so feige!_

Wenn er sie erkannt hätte, wäre es ihr sicher leichter gefallen.

Gedankenverloren sah sie zurück zum Haus. Die Alte war ausgeflogen - also, nicht richtig _geflogen_ , auch wenn es Dajana überhaupt nicht gewundert hätte - und wenn sie Glück hatte, wäre sie vor Mittag nicht zurück.

Mit einem neugefundenen Mut stand sie auf und ging ins Haus. Dort ging sie zielstrebig auf das Zimmer zu, in dem das andere Mädchen hauste.

Sie sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um und klopfte dann zaghaft an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung ging die Tür einfach auf und sie starrte in das Gesicht des fremden Mädchens.

Diese sah erschrocken zurück, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. "Ich darf nicht mit dir reden", murmelte sie und wollte schon wieder schließen, doch Dajana stemmt beide Hände gegen die Tür. "Die Hexe ist nicht da, also wen kümmert's?"

Misstrauisch trat das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer.

"Ich bin Dajana." Sie lächelte sie freundlich an und streckte die Hand aus. Die Andere ergriff sie zögernd. "Natascha", stellte sie sich schließlich vor.

Dajana kam gleich zur Sache. "Hör zu: ich weiß, wie wir hier wegkommen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es, bevor die Alte zurückkommt."

Natascha sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Weg?"

"Ja, komm schon, wir haben nur wenig Zeit." Dajana zog an ihrer Hand, doch sie riss sie zurück. "Aber ich will hier gar nicht weg", erklärte sie entrüstet.

Dajana musste sich verhört haben! "Was?"

Das Mädchen sprach weiter: "Ist doch nett hier. Und hundertmal besser, als zuhause. Also warum dann weglaufen?"

Dajana war fassungslos. War das wirklich ihr Ernst?

Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, bekam sie einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.   
"Was ist hier los?", keifte die Hexe wütend. "Du nutzloses Gör! Hol' sofort die Wäsche und häng' sie auf!"

Sie scheuchte Dajana unsanft aus dem Haus und knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Benommen von dem Schlag wankte Dajana zum Bach und holte den Wäschekorb.

Während sie pflichtschuldig die Wäsche aufhing, wurden ihre Gedanken wieder klarer.

_Ich muss hier unbedingt weg!_

Und wenn die Andere wirklich hierbleiben wollte, dann eben alleine!


	5. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht

_Hobolo drückte Varuna mit seinen großen Pfoten etwas in die Hand._

_Als sie erkannte, was es war, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Erstaunen._

_"Guter Freund, diesen Schatz kann ich nicht annehmen!"_

_Doch der Steintroll schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Bitte, es gehört jetzt dir!"_

_Varuna hob die Hand und ließ den Gegenstand, der an einer Kette hing, vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her baumeln. Ja, sie war sich ganz sicher: dies war einer von Namras wertvollsten Schätzen._

***

Die drei Freunde erreichten die Hüterburg kurz nach Mittag.

Arman war tatsächlich schon vor ihnen angekommen und als sie abstiegen, erkannte Jenny sofort einen alten Freund, der draußen neben ihm stand.

"Tarik!"  
Sie lief freudig auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. "Alter, was machst du hier?"

Lachend begrüßte Tarik die Ankömmlinge und erzählte ihnen, dass er eigentlich nur auf der Durchreise war.

Er wollte in die Außenwelt, seine Eltern besuchen und nebenbei noch ein paar Prüfungen ablegen. "Und warum seid ihr hier?", fragte er interessiert.

Dimitri antwortete: "Ich suche eine Freundin von mir. Ich vermute, dass sie in Namra gelandet ist."

Der junge Syrer sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Wirklich? Meines Wissens nach, hat in letzter Zeit niemand die Grenze übertreten."  
Dimitri ließ darauf enttäuscht die Schultern hängen, weshalb er schnell hinzufügte: "Aber ich kann mich natürlich auch irren, ich kann nicht behaupten, in solchen Dingen ein Profi zu sein. Am besten wir fragen Mick."

"Wo steckt der überhaupt?" Jenny sah sich suchend um. Sie hatte, eigentlich erwartet, dass er sie sogleich begrüßen würde. Arman zuckte wortlos mit den Schultern, auch er hatte Mick noch nicht gesehen.

"Ich bin hier", hörte sie da hinter sich. Mick trat langsam aus dem Burgeingang.

Als Jenny sich umwandte, erkannte sie sofort, dass mit ihm irgendetwas nicht stimmte: Er war blass und sah aus, als hätte er ein Wochenende durchgefeiert.

Doch er begrüßte seine Gäste mit der gewohnten Herzlichkeit und bat sie ins Haus.

Arman blieb mit Tarik noch kurz draußen zurück.  
Bevor sein Bruder und die Anderen angekommen waren, hatte er ihn schon gebeten, ihn mit in die Außenwelt zu nehmen.

"Ich möchte selbst erst mal hören, was Mick dazu meint", sagte Tarik leise, "aber wenn es auch nur die kleinste Chance gibt, das Charlie lebt, dann sollten wir nach ihr suchen."

Arman nickte ernst, doch stahl sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
Der Gedanke an Charlie schnürte ihm die Brust ab. Er hatte die vergangenen Monate jeden Tag ohne sie nur mühevoll durchlitten und klammerte sich nun verzweifelt an diesen dünnen Strohalm, dem ihm Dimitri geliefert hatte. Nein, es durfte gar nicht anders sein!

***

Mick versorgte die Freunde mit einer leichten Mahlzeit und ließ sich von ihnen erzählen, warum sie hier waren.

Er seufzte und fasste sich an die Stirn. So viele neue Komplikationen, die seinen Rat erforderten.

"Was Charlie angeht, bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als selbst nachzusehen. Ich habe zwar noch nie davon gehört, dass so etwas passiert, aber wir sollten die Hoffnung nicht gleich aufgeben."  
Dann wandte er sich an Dimitri. "Ich habe für dich leider keine zufriedenstellende Antwort, fürchte ich. Wie Tarik habe auch ich nicht bemerkt, dass jemand außer euch in den vergangenen Tagen Namras Grenzen überschritten hat." Er sah Tarik an. "Möchtest _du_ es versuchen, nach Natascha zu suchen?"  
Tarik sah ihn erstaunt an. Mick selbst, war dafür doch viel besser geeignet, ihm selbst fehlte die Übung. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es hinbekomnen würde, stimmte er zu.  
Er stand auf und forderte Dimitri auf, mit ihm zu kommen.  
Jenny sprang wortlos auf und folgte den beiden - das versprach, interessant zu werden.

***

Arman blieb mit Mick und Argos zurück.

"Mick, ich muss in die Außenwelt. Ich _muss_ wissen, ob Charlie dort ist."  
Sein Freund fasste sich an die Schläfen. Dieses Problem bereitete ihm besondere Kopfschmerzen. Noch nie hatte er von so etwas gehört. Er zweifelte aber auch nicht an Dimitris Worten - der Junge hatte sein Erlebnis sehr überzeugend geschildert. Jedoch.. wie um alles in der Welt _konnte_ das nur möglich sein?  
Gleich darauf fing er sich wieder und antwortete: "Ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht aufhalten. Aber du kannst auf keinen Fall alleine gehen. Was dich dort erwartet, darauf bist du nicht vorbereitet."  
"Dann kommst du eben-"  
Doch er unterbrach Arman sofort: "Es tut mir leid, ich kann dich nicht begleiten. Du musst mit Tarik alleine gehen."

Arman sah Mick nachdenklich an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Freund nicht in der besten Verfassung schien. "Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt.

Mick seufzte wieder. "Es ging mir in der Tat schon besser. Aber mach dir jetzt lieber Gedanken um dein Vorhaben, das ist wichtiger. Namra braucht eine Sternenfee. Charlie hat keine Nachkommen und wenn auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, dass sie am Leben ist, musst du sie zurückholen."

***

Dajana hatte schrecklichen Hunger. Gestern kein Abendessen, heute Morgen nur ein spärliches Frühstück und nun kein Mittagessen. Ihr Magen nahm es ihr bereits schmerzhaft übel.

Sie saß nachdenklich draußen vor dem Haus und wartete. Die alte Yaga schien sie einfach vergessen zu haben. Offenbar waren die beiden Frauen im Haus schwer beschäftigt.

_Natascha scheint sie im Gegensatz zu mir gut zu behandeln. Was hab ich bloß getan, dass sie so unfreundlich zu mir ist?_

Noch immer hatte sie keinen erfolgversprechenden Plan, wie sie fliehen konnte. Als sie das erste Mal fortgelaufen war, hatte die Hexe sie irgendwie wieder gefunden. Wenn sie bloß wüsste, wie...

***

"Und was ist jetzt mit diesem Fluchgeist?"

Argos hatte bis jetzt die anderen reden lassen. Er fühlte sich, wie so oft, unwohl zwischen all den wichtigen Leuten, auf deren Schultern das Schicksal Namras lastete.  
Das war nicht seine Welt, hatte er schon lange festgestellt. Und doch ärgerte er sich darüber, dass sie das, aus seiner Sicht, wichtigste Thema bislang außen vor gelassen hatten.

Arman räusperte sich verlegen. Das hatte er tatsächlich beinahe vergessen. "Stimmt. Dann wäre ja auch noch _das_."

"In letzter Zeit gab es öfter Sichtungen von.. Schatten.. nennen wir sie mal so", begann Mick nachdenklich, "Aber das war das erste Mal, dass einer von ihnen angegriffen hat."

"Könnte das damit zusammenhängen, dass es Arman war?", wollte Argos wissen, "Ich meine nur, weil er der Hüter ist, und so."

"Schon möglich. Was mich aber mehr besorgt ist, dass es _überhaupt_ freie Fluchgeister in Namra gibt." Mick machte eine abwägende Pause, bevor er erklärte: "Hier in der Burg gibt es einen Raum, den _Raum der Flüche_. Milena hat ihn geöffnet, als sie damals den Schattenzauber heraufbeschworen hat."

"Aber er ist doch wieder verschlossen, oder?", wollte Arman wissen.

Mick nickte. "Ja, aber es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass einige der dort eingeschlossenen Flüche davor entkommen sind."

Arman wollte sogleich wissen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, sie einzufangen und wieder zu verstauen.

"Ja, die gibt es. Was mich aber nachdenklich stimmt ist, dass sie bislang keinen Schaden angerichtet haben."

"Das ist doch gut, oder?" Argos gab sich Mühe, mit den Gedanken der andern beiden Schritt zu halten.

Arman schien Micks Überlegungen jedoch zu verstehen. "Grundsätzlich ja, die Frage ist nur: Warum ausgerechnet _jetzt_? Es sind mehr als zwei Jahre vergangen. Man könnte fast meinen, sie hätten auf irgendetwas _gewartet_."

Mick wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch sie wurden jäh von einem lauten Schrei aus dem Nachbarraum unterbrochen.

***

Jenny und Dimitri waren Tarik ins angrenzende Zimmer gefolgt. Er bat Jenny, die Tür zu schließen.

"Ist euch Mick nicht auch seltsam vorgekommen?", flüsterte Jenny daraufhin.  
Beide Jungen nickten.

"Ich denke aber nicht, dass er vorhat, uns irgendwas zu sagen", meinte Tarik ebenso leise. "Ich werde Feenja fragen, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Er holte zwei Stühle, stellte sie einander gegenüber und bedeutete Dimitri, sich zu setzen. Dann nahm er ihm gegenüber Platz. Er hatte es schon mit Garwin und Mick versucht. Doch beide hatten gewusst, was sie _für ihn_ tun mussten, damit es klappte.

Jetzt saßen sich zwei Anfänger gegenüber...  
"Und was kommt jetzt?", wollte Jenny wissen.  
"Erst mal: Stille", erwiderte Tarik mit strengem Blick. Jenny rümpfte die Nase und lehnte sich beleidigt gegen die Wand.

Er ergriff Dimitris Hände. "Gut. Jetzt versuch, dich so gut es geht, an deine Freundin zu erinnern. Wie sie aussieht, wie sie redet, ihren Charakter, du weißt schon."

Auf die Aufforderung hin schloss er die Augen und Tarik tat es ihm gleich.  
Augenblicklich durchfluteten ihn Dimitris Gedanken.

_Dimitri und Natascha saßen auf einer Parkbank. Er hatte ein Notenheft auf seinem Schoß liegen, doch es war ihm egal, denn er war nur auf das Mädchen konzentriert, das ihm gegenüber saß. Sie war jünger als er, hatte honigfarbene Haut, rotes Haar und Sommersprossen im Gesicht._

_Und dem Anschein nach hatte er gerade etwas Lustiges gesagt, denn sie lachte fröhlich._

Tarik musste lächeln. Offenbar war dieses Mädchen ein Lichtblick in seinem Alltag gewesen, der früher hauptsächlich aus Stress mit Schule und Geige spielen bestanden hatte.

_Dimitri auf einem Sportplatz. Er spielte ein schnelles Stück auf seinem Instrument, während Natascha Dehnungsübungen machte. Ihr Blick hatte einen gehetzten Ausdruck, der sich milderte, als sie in seine Richtung sah._

Tarik hatte nun, was er brauchte. Er begann, wie er es von Mick gelernt hatte, sich auf Namra zu konzentrieren. Er fühlte die Mitte, der magischen Welt und die Macht, die sich in alle Ecken des Landes ausbreitete.

Mit Dimitris glücklichen Erinnerungen im Kopf, begann er, zu suchen.  
Er wanderte durch den Wald zu den Feldern, dem Lilientalhof und seinem nahegelegenen Dorf. Seine Gedanken streckten sich weiter aus, bis zum Portal, durch das er nach Namra gelangt war.  
Noch hatte er nichts gefunden.  
Er reiste nach Osten, wo das grüne Meer begann, ein Wald ohne Ende, der Namra vollständig umgab. Hier erwartete er, nichts zu finden, denn dort wohnte niemand. Doch dann lenkte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Konnte das wirklich Dimitris Freundin sein?  
Langsam tastete er sich an der Grenze zwischen Nordwald und grünem Meer entlang.  
 _Näher.._  
Plötzlich traf ihn etwas mit einer Wucht, als ob ihm jemand eine Keule ins Gesicht schlug.

Tarik stürzte mitsamt seinem Stuhl nach hinten.


	6. Prophezeiung

_Was es mit dem Amulett genau auf sich hatte, wusste Varuna nicht. Doch sie kannte den Ort, wo sie es herausfinden konnte._

_Am nächsten Tag machte sie sich auf in die Hügelländer._   
_Die Bibliothek der Nacht war die größte Schriftensammlung ihres Volkes und sicherlich konnte sie dort herausfinden, was sie brauchte._

_Tatsächlich fand sie dort nach kurzer Suche ein Buch, das das Amulett erwähnte und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie las, welchen Schatz sie da um den Hals trug!_

***

"Tarik!" kreischte Jenny und rannte auf ihn zu. Er lag benommen auf dem Boden und griff sich an den Kopf.   
"Verdammt", stöhnte er nur.

Im selben Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mick, Arman und Argos stürzten herein.   
"Was ist passiert?", wollte der Älteste wissen.   
Jenny sah ihn nur hilflos an.   
Dimitri saß noch immer starr auf seinem Stuhl und rührte sich nicht.

Langsam rappelte sich Tarik auf und blickte in die Runde. "Keine Ahnung. Ich bin Dimitris Gedanken gefolgt und ich habe kurz echt geglaubt, ich hätte was gefunden und dann.. ich weiß auch nicht."   
Er griff sich erneut an die Stirn und fluchte leise.   
Mick hockte sich neben ihn und fasste an Tariks Schläfe. Kurz schloss er die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, meinte er: "Das war eindeutig ein Abwehrzauber."

Alle schwiegen, bis Dimitri das Wort ergriff: "Und was heißt das? Hast du Natascha gefunden?"   
Mick antwortete an Tariks stelle: "Es wäre möglich. Aber wenn sie hier ist, versucht jemand mit allen Mitteln, sie zu verstecken."

***

Zum ersten Mal, seit Yaga das andere Mädchen hergebracht hatte, war Dajana alleine - _ganz_ alleine.   
Die Hexe hatte sich Natascha früh am Nachmittag geschnappt und war mit ihr nach draußen gegangen.   
Natürlich nicht, ohne Dajana einen Haufen sinnloser Tätigkeiten aufzuschwatzen.   
Trotz der Menge hatte sie alles inzwischen erledigt und nutzte nun die Zeit, sich etwas im Haus umzusehen.   
Selbstverständlich waren die Zimmer der anderen Beiden fest versperrt gewesen, doch sie hatte einen weiteren Raum gefunden, den sie bislang nicht kannte.   
Es schien sich um ein kleines Labor zu handeln - jedenfalls erinnerte es sie an Snapes Labor in "Harry Potter".   
Und dort befand sich auch ein kleines Bücherregal, das sie gerade inspizierte.   
Sie hoffte inständig, dass keines der Bücher sie beißen wollte.   
_Ich habe echt zu viele Filme gesehen_ , dachte sie halb amüsiert.

Die meisten der Bände waren in Sprachen und Schriften, die sie nicht kannte, verfasst. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein kleines, schmales, mit rotem Stoff eingeschlagenes Büchlein. Sie wusste nicht genau, wieso es sie so anzog, aber sie nahm es aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

Es sah aus, als hätten viele verschiedene Personen hineingeschrieben. Ein Notizbuch. Teilweise war die Schrift so verblasst, dass sie sie kaum lesen konnte. Das wichtigste aber war, dass sie verstand, was da geschrieben stand.   
Sie vermutete, dass es sich um Zaubersprüche handelte.   
_Gedichte sind das sicher nicht!_   
An einer einzigen Stelle befand sich ein dünnes Lesezeichen.   
Auch hier waren Teile der Schrift kaum leserlich, doch immer wieder waren Stellen durchgestrichen oder mit frischer, schwarzer Tinte ausgebessert worden.

 _...Tochter der Dunkelheit ... Dunkle Fee ... dem Tode entrissen ..._ , waren die Stellen, die sie noch lesen konnte.

Darunter, es musste etwas älter sein, stand in brauner Tinte: _Blut ist trügerisch! Prophezeiung nicht eindeutig!_

Prophezeiung? Das klang irgendwie wichtig. Vielleicht wüsste ja das Orakel, etwas damit anzufangen.   
Dajana seufzte und stellte das Buch zurück. Sie würde sich merken, was sie gelesen hatte, denn sie hatte die unbestimmte Ahnung, dass sie nicht zufällig darauf gestoßen war.

Sie hatte kaum die Türe zu dem Raum geschlossen, als die anderen zwei Frauen die Hütte betraten.   
"Was machst du da?", keifte die Alte sie an.   
"Also..", antwortete Dajana ertappt. "Ich wollte da drin sauber machen", log sie.   
"Nichts da!" Yaga stieß sie unsanft von der Türe weg. "Das Zimmer da hat dich nicht zu interessieren."   
Nachdenklich wechselte ihr Blick zwischen den Mädchen hin und her.   
"Ich wusste gleich, wer von euch die Richtige ist", murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Sie sah Dajana an und zeigte auf Natascha. "Von heute an, wirst du auch ihrem Wort gehorchen. Und jetzt, hopphopp, wir haben Hunger!"

***

Dimitri, Jenny, Arman und Argos saßen, zur Abreise bereit, auf ihren Pferden im Hof der Hüterburg und waren dabei, sich von Mick und Tarik zu verabschieden.   
Die beiden Männer hatten sie gebeten, erst mal zuhause zu warten, während sie herausfinden wollten, was sich Unheimliches im Nordwald verbarg, das Tarik attackiert hatte.

"Und wenn unser Hof wieder angegriffen wird?", wollte Arman wissen.   
Er saß noch immer auf glühenden Kohlen, Argos konnte das spüren. Der Hof war eine Ausrede, ihm ging es viel mehr um Charlie. Aber wenn es sein Mädchen gewesen wäre, das von den Toten auferstanden wäre, würde er nicht selbst auch alles Andere hintanstellen wollen? Wahrscheinlich schon.   
Er vermutete, dass Tarik vor Allem deshalb nicht als Erstes zum Lilientalhof reiste, damit Arman erst mal beschäftigt war.   
Solange seine Familie in Gefahr war, würde er nicht einfach kopflos in die Außenwelt stürmen, um Charlie zu suchen.

Sie sagten den beiden Magiern Lebwohl und machten sich auf den Heimweg.   
Mit dem vorsichhinbrütenden Arman in ihrer Mitte, traute sich lange Zeit niemand, das Schweigen zu brechen.   
Es war schließlich Jenny, die die Stille durchbrach: "Weiß eigentlich irgendwer, ob wir unsere Skills wiederhaben? Ich meine, jetzt wo wir hier sind, sind wir ja wieder die Wächter, oder?"   
"Probiert es doch aus", antwortete Arman knapp, "Hilfreich wäre es jedenfalls."

"Also bei dir hat es gestern doch schon geklappt, als du zum Hof gelaufen bist", erwiderte Dimitri nachdenklich. Jenny sah ihn erstaunt an. Das war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen.  
"Also müsste ich..", fuhr er fort und einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden.   
Jenny sah zufrieden auf Aurigas leeren Sattel und grinste breit. "Nice!"

Doch nach einer Weile war Dimitri noch immer verschwunden. "Dimmi? Bist du noch da?"   
Keine Antwort.   
Arman seufzte. "Hast du nicht was vergessen?" Er ließ sich zurückfallen, bis er neben Dimitri ritt, holte eine Flasche mit Wasser aus seinen Satteltaschen und reichte sie hinüber.   
Kurz darauf wurde er wieder sichtbar und sah Arman dankbar an. "Ich hoffe, ich krieg das noch irgendwann hin, dass man mich hören kann, wenn ich unsichtbar bin."

"Also ich fand deine Stille sehr angenehm", bemerkte Jenny.   
Er sah sie beleidigt an. "Eigentlich bist _du_ die einzige, die ständig den Mund offen hat."   
Sie warf ihm zur Antwort nur einen giftigen Blick zu und holte dann zu Argos auf.

Dimitri sah ihr nach. Was war eigentlich ihr Problem? Weder vor, noch nach dem.. Kuss.. hatte sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu verstehen gegeben, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte.   
_Versteh' sie einer.._

***

Tarik war mit Mick in der Burg zurückgeblieben.   
Als sie wieder ins Innere traten, stellte er ihn prompt zur Rede. "Mick, willst du nicht endlich sagen, was mit dir los ist?"   
Das Gesicht seines Freundes nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an. "Es ist allen aufgefallen, oder?"   
Tarik nickte erwartungsvoll.   
Mick fuhr sich rastlos durch die Haare.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, ihm von seinem Problem zu erzählen.  
"Es geht um meine Zauberkraft", begann er, "sie ist fast am Ende. Und wenn sie das ist - bin ich es auch."

"What?" Tarik sah ihn fassungslos an. "Was? Ich meine, wie geht das?"   
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Am Besten ist, ich erzähle sie dir unterwegs." Er wandte sich um. "Wir sollten jetzt packen, wir haben noch weiten Weg vor uns."

***

Es war spät am Nachmittag, als die Freunde wieder am Lilientalhof ankamen.   
Argos und Arman liefen sofort zu ihren Eltern, um ihnen zu berichten, dass sie sich vorerst auf die Schutzbarriere um ihren Hof verlassen konnten.   
Jenny und Dimitri blieben im Stall zurück.   
"Alter, sollen wir jetzt einfach hier rumsitzen und nichts tun?" Jenny stöhnte frustriert auf.   
"Was willst du machen?", gab er zurück.   
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern "Weiß nicht."   
Er sah sie nachdenklich an. "Wir sollten reden, Jenny. Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht einfach so tun als ob nichts wäre, nachdem du mich einfach so gek-" - "Weißt du was?" Jenny klatschte in die Hände. "Wir reiten jetzt auch da hin!" Sie schwang sich wieder auf Leonis.   
"Was? Spinnst du jetzt?" Dimitri war verärgert, dass sie ihn schon wieder unterbrochen hatte. Und mal wieder auf Schwierigkeiten aus war.   
"Mick hat gesagt wir sollen hier warten."   
"Scheiß drauf!" Sie lenkte ihr Pferd aus dem Stall. "Ich sitz hier sicher nicht blöd rum!"   
Er stöhnte. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so alleine losreiten lassen und das wusste sie _ganz genau_.

Aurigas Zügel in der Hand, folgte er ihr nach Draußen und versuchte, sie umzustimmen. Dass es schon spät wäre und ob sie nicht zumindest bis morgen warten wollte. "Und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, wo wir hin müssen?"   
Jenny sah ihn nur von oben herab an. "Fragst du mich jetzt _ernsthaft_ , wie ich einen Weg finden will?"   
Ach ja, klar, sie wusste immer den richtigen Weg. Als Wächterin der Sinne war das eine ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten.   
"Kommst du jetzt, oder was?", forderte sie ihn auf.   
Dimitri verdrehte die Augen. Als ob er sie allein losziehen lassen würde!


	7. Renn' um dein Leben

_Das Amulett war eines von sieben, so erfuhr sie. In ihnen war ein besonderer Zauber eingeschlossen, der nur wirksam würde, wenn sie alle besäße._

_Varuna beschloss, sich auf die Suche nach den anderen sechs Anhängern zu machen. Ein mühevolles Unterfangen, doch sie wusste, am Ende war es das wert._

***

Dajana saß auf dem Bett in ihrer Kammer und wartete geduldig, dass die anderen beiden Frauen endlich zu Bett gingen.

Sie war fest entschlossen, heute Nacht einen neuerlichen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen. Dass sie jetzt von beiden herumgescheucht werden würde, war einfach zu viel - was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Noch immer hörte sie leises Gemurmel draußen.  
Was wollte Yaga nur von Natascha?  
Dajana war sich sicher, sie stammte ebenfalls aus der Menschenwelt, nach der Kleidung zu urteilen, die sie getragen hatte.

Das Warten zog sich endlos dahin. Dajana sah in die Ecke, wo ihre Jogginghose und Tennisschuhe lagen. Bequeme Klamotten für den Flug nachhause.   
Sie stand auf und zog die Hose an - sie war zwar dreckig, aber zum Laufen besser geeignet.

Plötzlich stutzte sie. Die Stimmen waren verstummt. Endlich!   
Sie zog das Buttermesser hervor, das sie vorhin beim Kochen heimlich in ihrer Rocktasche hatte verschwinden lassen. Vorsichtig setzte sie es an das Fenster, um den Kitt zu lockern, als sie doch wieder etwas hörte.

_Mist!_

Doch diesmal waren die Stimmen gedämpfter, als ob sie von vor dem Haus kamen. Es klang irgendwie aufgebracht.   
Neugierig geworden legte Dajana das Messer beiseite, um an ihrer Zimmertüre zu lauschen.

***

Nach dem kurzen Gespräch mit seinen Eltern war Arman sofort nach oben gestürmt und hatte sein Zimmer von Innen verriegelt.   
Blöd nur, dass er es mit Argos teilte, der nun relativ planlos alleine im Wohnzimmer stand.

Falls sein Bruder nicht zum Abendessen herauskommen würde, müsste er wieder mal bei seinen anderen Brüdern am Boden schlafen. So wie in der ersten Zeit nach Charlies Tod. In ihr Zimmer zu gehen, wo er in einem richtigen Bett liegen könnte, traute er sich nicht. Es war dafür auch noch einfach zu früh.

Als er aus dem Fenster sah, erkannte er zwei Reiter, die eilig den Hof verließen.   
Dimitri und Jenny.   
Er fand die beiden von Anfang an recht eigenartig und es störte ihn nicht wirklich, dass sie die Nacht offenbar woanders verbringen wollten.

Argos ging in die Küche, wo seine Mutter und Großmutter gerade dabei waren, das Abendessen zu richten. "Mama, Dimitri und Jenny werden nicht mit uns essen."   
"Wie bitte?" Lore drehte sich erstaunt um.   
"Sie sind gerade weggeritten," erklärte er.   
Lore wollte eilig nach draußen, doch Argos hielt sie auf. "Sie sind schon weg."   
"Warum hast du sie denn nicht aufgehalten?", wollte sie wissen, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste nicht, ob sie hierbleiben hätten sollen."   
"Na toll!" Lore seufzte. "Hoffentlich begeben sie sich nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten."   
Rona kicherte: "Bestimmt tun sie das. Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Sie können schon gut auf sich aufpassen." Dann wandte sie sich an Argos: "Würdest du bitte Richard und deinen Brüdern Bescheid geben, dass das Essen fertig ist?"

Argos nickte folgsam und wollte schon gehen, da fiel sein Blick auf ein gerahmtes Foto an der Wand.   
Es zeigte Charlie, Tarik und Patrizia, einen weiteren Jungen, Nils, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte und - _Dajana_!

_Das Mädchen aus dem Wald!_

Wie hatte er sie bloß vergessen können? _Seine_ Reiterin, als er noch verflucht und in ein Pferd verwandelt gewesen war!   
Verärgert über seine Dummheit schlug er sich gegen die Stirn.

"Schickt Tami, ich muss noch mal los!", rief er und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte er aus dem Haus.

Dort wäre er beinahe mit Arman zusammengestoßen.   
„Whoa, was machst du hier?", fragte er seinen Bruder entgeistert.   
Arman sah ihn entschlossen an. „Ich hole Charlie", sagte er, als ob das selbstverständlich wäre, „und du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen, mich aufzuhalten."   
Argos sah ihn kurz an und nickte dann. „Versteh' schon. Hätte auch gar keine Zeit dafür." Dann rannte er über den Hof in den Wald.

***

Mick und Tarik standen vor Yagas Haus.   
"Wollen wir nicht anklopfen?", fragte Tarik leise.   
"Keine Angst, sie weiß, dass wir hier sind", antwortete Mick ebenso ruhig.   
Und er hatte Recht. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da öffnete sich die Türe und eine kleine, runzlige Frau trat heraus, gefolgt von einem jungen, rothaarigen Mädchen.

"Mick, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass du mein bescheidenes Heim aufsuchst?"   
Sie verneigte sich übertrieben. Das Mädchen hinter ihr starrte nur mit großen Augen auf die beiden Männer.

Mick beachtete die Alte kaum und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Mädchen.   
"Natascha?", fragte er, "Das bist du doch, oder?"   
Sie wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", keifte Yaga und stellte sich vor sie.   
Tarik trat vor. "Das geht uns sehr wohl etwas an. Du hast einen Menschen ohne Erlaubnis hierhergebracht. Und wenn du sie hier gefangen hältst-"   
"Niemand hält hier jemanden gefangen! Und deine Erlaubnis schert mich einen Dreck!", begann Yaga zu schreien.

Und ohne Vorwarnung richtete sie einen Zauber auf die zwei Männer. Ein Schwall dunkler Energie schoss auf sie zu.   
Mick gelang es rechtzeitig, ihn mit einem eigenen Zauber abzuwehren. Doch Tarik, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, traf er mit voller Wucht und er wurde zu Boden gerissen.

"Lass das", keuchte Mick, vom Zauber erschöpft, "Wir können doch darüber reden."

"Halt die Klappe und verschwindet von hier!", schrie die Alte und griff erneut an.   
Diesmal war Tarik jedoch schneller. Noch immer am Boden liegend, wob er einen Schutzzauber um sich und Mick.

***

Der Lärm draußen beunruhigte Dajana. Doch sie wusste eines: die beiden Frauen waren abgelenkt und egal, was sie jetzt tat, sie würden es nicht bemerken.   
Sie griff nach einem ihrer Turnschuhe und zog ihn über ihre Hand. Mit dem Messer den Kitt zu lösen würde jetzt zu lange dauern. Dajana schlug mit aller Kraft gegen die Scheibe. Sie zerbarst mit einem Lauten Klirren.   
Sie wartete kurz, doch von draußen drang noch immer Geschrei und Lärm zu ihr.   
Hastig versuchte sie, so viele Splitter aus dem Rahmen zu schlagen, wie es ging.   
Dann zwängte sie sich durch die enge Öffnung nach draußen.   
Einige Scherben schnitten in ihre Haut, doch sie beachtete es kaum.

_Ich bin frei!_

Ohne sich nach dem Radau weiter umzusehen, rannte sie los.

***

Der Kampf dauerte nicht lange, doch Mick und Tarik war klar, dass sie keine Chance hatten.   
Sie waren beide in magischen Kämpfen ungeübt und das zehrte an ihren Kräften.

"Ist das etwa schon alles?", keckerte Yaga. "Ihr macht es mir aber wirklich einfach!" Und sie holte ein letztes Mal aus.

"Nicht so schnell!" In diesem Moment kam Jenny auf die Lichtung gerannt und blieb zwischen ihr und ihren Freunden stehen. Sie hielt eine große Baumwurzel in der Hand, die sie drohend auf die alte Frau richtete.

Yaga hielt inne und betrachtete sie amüsiert. "Glaubst du etwa, dass du damit etwas gegen mich ausrichten kannst?" Sie zeigte auf den Knüppel.

"Wollen wir's versuchen?", antwortete Jenny drohend.

"Natascha!" Jetzt hatte auch Dimitri das Geschehen erreicht. Völlig außer Atem trat er an die zwei Frauen heran.

Nataschas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Ängstlich griff sie nach Yagas Ärmel, die nun auf den Ankömmling starrte.   
"Nun, vier gegen zwei..", murmelte sie verärgert. Dann sah sie noch einmal in die Runde und einen Augenblick später waren sie und Natascha verschwunden.

"Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Jenny verwundert.   
Tarik rappelte sich auf. "Keine Ahnung."   
Er beugte sich zu Mick. Er kniete noch immer schwer atmend im Gras. "Hey, alles ok?"   
Der schüttelte schwach den Kopf.   
Tarik legte einen von Micks Armen um seine Schultern und wandte sich an Jenny, damit sie ihm helfe.   
Sie stützte Mick von der anderen Seite und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, ihm aufzuhelfen.   
"Wir müssen ihn zu den Pferden bringen.", meinte Tarik besorgt. "Vielleicht kann Rona ihm helfen."   
Jenny nickte grimmig. Dann sah sie zu Dimitri, der noch immer reglos an die Stelle starrte, wo die beiden Frauen gestanden hatten. "Hey, kommst du?"

Dimitri zuckte zusammen. Wortlos folgte er den Dreien zurück in den Wald.

***

Dajanas Lungen brannten, aber sie lief noch immer weiter, so schnell sie konnte.   
Mittlerweile war es im Wald so dunkel, dass sie kaum noch etwas sehen konnte.   
Doch sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Äste, die ihre Arme und Beine streiften und auch nicht um die Steine, die sich in ihre nackten Füße bohrten.

_Bloß weit weg!_

Sie hoffte inständig, die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen zu haben und den Lilientalhof zu erreichen, bevor die Hexe sie einholte.

Plötzlich stolperte sie über eine Wurzel und konnte gerade noch ihr Gleichgewicht halten, als sie im selben Moment gegen etwas großes, Weiches prallte.

"Hey, sachte", hörte sie über das Pochen des Blutes in ihren Ohren und spürte, wie zwei Arme sie umfingen.

Instinktiv begann sie, sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren. "Lass mich los!", schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch vergebens.

"Ruhig, Dajana, ich bin's. Argos", hörte sie die Stimme wieder.  
Sie erstarrte.   
"Du weißt doch, wer ich bin, oder?"   
Seine Hände begannen, beruhigend über ihre Oberarme zu streichen.

"Ja..", flüsterte sie atemlos. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Brust und brach in Tränen aus.


	8. Fatales Schicksal

_Es war die reinste Detektivarbeit. Die Amulette waren so alt, dass es Varuna Monate kostete, herauszufinden, wo sie waren._   
_Es erstaunte sie, dass keiner der Besitzer um den Wert der Gegenstände wusste._

_Bereitwillig bekam sie zwei geschenkt, drei weitere musste sie abkaufen._

_Doch der Besitzer des siebten Amuletts würde eine harte Nuss werden: Dvalin._

***

Es war mittlerweile Nacht. Arman stand im Schein einer Laterne am Portal und blickte grimmig auf die Dornenranken, die darum geschlungen waren.

Er hatte schon mehrmals versucht, das Tor zu öffnen und war immer wieder gescheitert.   
Frustriert wischte er sich das Blut von seinen Händen. Die Dornen hatten tief in seine Haut geschnitten, als er versucht hatte, sie mit Gewalt abzureißen.

Ein lautes ' _tsk'_ ließ ihn abrupt herumfahren.   
Das Orakel stand hinter ihm und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Amüsement.

"Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt", seufzte er entnervt.

Entrüstet verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und verdrehte die Augen. "Was hab ich dir eigentlich getan, dass du immer so unfreundlich zu mir bist?"

Armans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Wo soll ich anfangen?"

Das Orakel seufzte: "Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, was dir alles passiert ist. Wie heißt es so schön: _Töte nicht den Boten_?"

"Dann sag mir, was du hier willst, oder geh wieder!", fuhr er sie an.

Daraufhin hob sie lächelnd eine Hand und deutete auf das Portal. Arman folgte ihrem Blick.   
Die Ranken zogen sich langsam zurück und das Tor schwang lautlos einen Spalt auf.   
Sein Blick wanderte fragend zu ihr zurück.   
Sie zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

"Nun ja, dann.. Danke", murmelte Arman und wandte sich zum Tor.

"Eines noch, Hüter", hielt sie ihn auf. Sie trat auf ihn zu, fasste ihn an den Händen und sah ihm fest in die Augen.   
Arman war ihre dramatischen Pausen mittlerweile gewohnt. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und wartete, wenn auch mit Ungeduld, dass sie weitersprach.

"Charlie mag die Sternenfee sein, doch eure Beziehung steht unter einem schlechten Stern."   
Bevor er protestieren konnte, sprach sie weiter: "In der Geschichte Namras hat jede Beziehung zwischen Hüter und Sternenfee tragisch geendet. Keines dieser Paare konnte je glücklich werden."

"Es ist mir egal, was du für unsere Zukunft gesehen hast", fuhr er sie unfreundlich an, "ich liebe Charlie und wir haben schon einmal bewiesen, dass wir die Zukunft ändern können."

Das Gesicht des Orakels nahm einen verzweifelten Ausdruck an.   
Diese Gefühlsregung war Arman so neu, dass er stutzig wurde.   
"Das weiß ich doch!" Ihre Stimme begann, zu zittern, als sie weitersprach: "Und ich kann nur von _Erfahrungen_ sprechen, weil.."

Armans Blick wurde weicher. Er hatte nicht etwas wie.. _Sorge_.. vom Orakel erwartet. Augenblicklich verflog seine anfängliche Ablehnung.   
"Weil was?", fragte er sanft.

"Ich kann eure Zukunft nicht sehen."   
Sie blickte betreten zu Boden.

Das hatte er nicht erwartet! Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Warum nicht?"   
Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. "Wenn zwei so mächtige Wesen, wie Hüter und Wächter eine Verbindung eingehen, entziehen sie sich meinem Blick."

Arman hielt inne. "Das heißt also, du weißt gar nicht, was mit uns passieren wird?", hakte er nach. Das Orakel schüttelte betreten den Kopf.  
"Dann kannst du mich nicht aufhalten, das zu tun, was ich muss."   
Er ließ sie los und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

"Arman, warte!"   
Er war schon halb durch das Tor und sah sich dann doch noch einmal nach ihr um.   
"Eure Beziehung ist verflucht. Sie kann kein gutes Ende nehmen!", rief sie verzweifelt.

"Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du es nicht weißt.", stellte er ernst fest. Dann nickte er ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand im Portal.

***

Argos hielt Dajana in seinen Armen und spürte, wie sein Hemd von ihren Tränen durchtränkt wurde.   
Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können, um sie zu beruhigen, also stand er einfach da und hoffte, er könne ihr durch seine Nähe etwas Sicherheit geben.   
Normalerweise hielt er sich von weinenden Mädchen fern. Er fühlte sich dabei immer sehr unwohl, doch diesmal war es ganz anders.

Dajanas kalte Hände an seinem Rücken erinnerten ihn an die Zeit, als er verflucht gewesen war. Vom besten Freund seines Bruders in ein Pferd verwandelt, hatte er sich eben dieses Mädchen als seine Reiterin ausgesucht.   
Am Anfang hatte sie vor ihm Angst gehabt, und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie sich näher gekommen waren.

 _Sich näher gekommen.._. da hatte sie doch auch noch keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er eigentlich ein Mensch war. Verärgert schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und versuchte, sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.   
Ihm fiel der Fluchgeist wieder ein - er konnte noch immer im Wald sein.

"Dajana?" Er strich mit einer Hand vorsichtig über ihren Rücken.   
Ihr Schluchzen hörte auf. Er konnte sie im Dunkeln nicht sehen, aber sie schien, ihm zuzuhören.   
"Wir sollten besser gehen. Hier ist es nicht sicher."   
Sie antwortete nicht, doch das Reiben ihrer Stirn an seiner Brust musste ein Nicken sein.   
Argos holte tief Luft. Ihm wurde plötzlich heiß und er hatte Mühe, weiterzusprechen.   
"Hier im Wald gibt es.. Kreaturen.. die Böses wollen."

_Was ist los mit mir? Sonst hab' ich doch auch keine Angst._

Dajana trat einen Schritt zurück, klammerte sich aber weiterhin mit einer Hand an seinem Hemd fest.   
"Ich weiß", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme, "aber die tun mir nichts. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und umschloss sie fest. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass das auch gilt, wenn ich dabei bin."   
Und vorsichtig begannen sie, sich durch den Wald zu tasten.

***

Tarik, Jenny und Dimitri hatten mit Mick in Windeseile den Lilientalhof erreicht.   
Dort angekommen, half Tarik ihm vom Pferd und stützte ihn am Weg ins Haus.

Dimitri und Jenny brachten die Pferde in den Stall.   
"Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn, als sie gerade die letzte Box schloss und sich von Leonis verabschiedet hatte. "Du hast noch gar nichts gesagt."   
Dimitri sah sie gequält an. "Was soll ich denn sagen?"

Sie stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte. "Vielleicht irgendwas zu deiner Freundin, die offenbar lieber ner bösen Alten zukuckt, wie sie Mick und Tarik umbringt, als mit uns zu gehen?", warf sie ihm an den Kopf.

Dimitri senkte betreten den Blick. "Ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum", sagte er leise.   
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah zur Seite. "Natascha ist eigentlich ein lieber Mensch. Immer hilfsbereit und mitfühlend und.."

"Mann!", stieß Jenny hervor. Sie lachte bitter. "Du _stehst_ auf sie!"   
Erstaunt starrte er sie an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern.

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich bin _so blöd_!"  
Dann drängte sie sich an Dimitri vorbei und lief nach draußen.

Noch immer vollkommen baff, sah er ihr nach.   
Verdutzt stammelte er eine Antwort, doch nur die Pferde konnten sie noch hören.

***

Jenny war zum Haus gestapft. Sie wischte sich einmal über die feuchten Augen und trat ins Innere.

Dort saß Mick mit einer Tasse dampfendem Tee am großen Esstisch, während Rona hinter ihm geschäftig einige Fläschchen sortierte.   
Tarik, Lore und Richard saßen besorgt an seiner Seite.

"Hey", grüßte sie und hob die Hand. "Mick, geht‘s dir schon besser?"   
Er nickte und bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihnen zu setzen.   
Lore schob ihr einen Becher und einen Teller mit Brötchen zu.   
Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie hungrig sie war.   
Kein Wunder, sie hatte den ganzen Tag kaum etwas gegessen.   
"Wo ist Dimitri?", wollte Tarik wissen.   
"Kommt gleich", antwortete sie und schob sich ein Brötchen in den Mund.

Kurz darauf kam Dimitri herein und setzte sich wortlos zwischen Tarik und Lore.

"Also", kaute Jenny, "was war vorhin los?"   
Vorsichtig und mit schwacher Stimme begann Mick, zu erzählen. "Die alte Frau, die uns angegriffen hat, heißt Yaga. Sie ist eine Giftmischerin, die schon seit Ewigkeiten dort allein im Wald haust" - "Der Name passt ja voll", kommentierte Jenny.   
Mick sah sie streng aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Giftmischer sind eines von Namras ältesten Völkern. Und auch wenn der Name nicht sehr schmeichelhaft klingt, ist es nicht per se böse. Auch meine Mutter, die letzte Hüterin, war eine Angehörige."   
Das verschlug Jenny die Spache.  
"Entschuldigung", murmelte sie verlegen.

Mick seufzte. "Wie auch immer. Yaga hat sich schon lange den dunklen Mächten verschrieben. Was sie aber mit dem Mädchen will.. ich weiß es nicht."

Jetzt erst merkte Dimitri, dass ihn alle ansahen. "Was?" Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Um ehrlich zu sein ist mir das Warum fast schon egal. Ich bin nur froh, das Natascha am Leben ist", meinte er leise.

Mick sah ihn eindringlich an. "Was meinst du damit?"   
Dimitri schluckte. "Vielleicht hätte ich das vorher schon erwähnen sollen. Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen gestorben - in der Menschenwelt."   
Er konnte hören, wie Mick scharf einatmete.   
"Ist das wichtig?"   
"Vermutlich ja", antwortete er, "Ich bilde mir ein, da etwas darüber gehört zu haben." Mick seufzte erneut. "Milena hätte es vielleicht gewusst."

Milena.  
Der Name beschwor schreckliche Erinnerungen herauf. Aber natürlich war sie auch Micks Schwester und er vermisste sie mit Sicherheit.  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Dann klopfte Richard auf den Tisch und meinte, das wäre ein guter Punkt um einen Schlussstrich unter den heutigen Tag zu setzen.   
Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass im selben Moment die Tür aufflog und sein Ältester mit einem Mädchen in den Armen hereinlief.


	9. Durch das Portal

_Varuna war sich bei Dvalin sicher, dass er ganz genau wusste, wozu die Amulette dienten._   
_Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, das Namras Hüter eines in seinem Besitz hatte._

_Zu ihrem Glück arbeitete auch eine Giftmischerin in der Hüterburg, mit der sie eine gute Bakanntschaft verband. Sie war nur allzu bereit gewesen, heimlich nach dem Amulett zu suchen und es zu entwenden._

_Nun hatte sie nicht mehr viel Zeit. Varuna musste handeln, bevor der Diebstahl aufflog._

***

"Oma, ich brauch' deine Hilfe!"   
Mit dem blonden Mädchen in den Armen stolperte Argos in die Stube.

Tarik erkannte sie sofort und sprang auf. "Dajana?"   
Auch Lore und Richard waren bei Tariks Worten aufgestanden und mit Rona zu den Beiden geeilt.   
"Wie ist das möglich," überlegte Rona, während sie hastig Dajanas Zustand inspizierte.

Das Mädchen klammerte sich an Argos und blickte ängstlich in die Runde.   
"Ihr seid es wirklich," flüsterte sie erschöpft und Tränen liefen über ihr schmutziges Gesicht, „Oh mein Gott, ihr seid es wirklich!“

Tarik strich ihr besorgt über die Wange. "Was ist mit dir passiert? Wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich.."   
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein Schluchzen brach aus ihr heraus und sie begann, zu zittern.

Richard legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Lass Rona sich zuerst um sie kümmern."   
Argos Großmutter befahl ihrem Enkel, sie nach oben zu bringen. Sie selbst schnappte sich einige Dinge aus ihrem Kräuterschrank und folgte den beiden nach oben.

Fassungslos sah Tarik den beiden nach. Dann drehte er sich zu den Anderen um.   
Jenny unterbrach das Schweigen: "Was geht denn hier eigentlich ab? Das wird immer verrückter. Wer war das jetzt schon wieder?"

Mick war zwar sitzengeblieben, doch man konnte auch in seinem Gesicht blankes Entsetzen erkennen. "Du hast recht," stimmte er Jenny zu, "hier läuft gerade einiges aus dem Ruder."   
Er stand auf und bedankte sich bei den Lilientals und versicherte ihnen, so weit bei Kräften zu sein, um den Heimweg antreten zu können.   
Dann fiel Jenny noch etwas ein: "Wo ist eigentlich Arman?"

Erst jetzt fiel auch den Anderen auf, dass Namras Hüter schon den ganzen Abend durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

"Er ist zum Tor."   
Argos kam die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte sein verdrecktes Hemd in der Hand und wischte sich gerade damit sein Gesicht ab.

"Er ist _was_?" Panisch sah Tarik zu Mick. Dieser war über die Neuigkeit ebenfalls nicht erfreut.   
"Tarik, du musst dich beeilen. Nicht, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tut."   
Dieser nickte und winkte den Anderen kurz zu. Dann lief er nach draußen.

Mick verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und versprach der Familie, den Schutzbann um ihren Hof am Heimweg noch einmal zu verstärken.

Als er gegangen war, beschlossen auch die anderen Anwesenden, den Rest der Nacht noch für etwas Schlaf zu nutzen.

***

Schlaf war etwas, an das Tarik nicht denken durfte.   
Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, den Weg zum Portal entlang durch die Dunkelheit. Ein schwacher Lichtzauber zeigte ihm den Weg - er wollte nicht auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreaturen, die den Wald unsicher machten, auf sich ziehen.

Als vor ihm das Tor auftauchte, war Arman nirgendwo zu sehen. "Shit", murmelte Tarik, als er erkannte, dass einer der Flügel nur leicht angelehnt war.   
Er drückte mit der flachen Hand dagegen und das Tor schwang geräuschlos auf. Er zog seinen Rucksack zurecht und trat hindurch.

Einen Moment später blendete ihn grelles Licht und sommerliche Hitze schlug ihm entgegen.   
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er sich orientieren konnte.   
Er stand beim Portal am Rand eines kleinen Wäldchens.   
Da sah er einige Meter entfernt eine Gestalt im Gras sitzen.   
"Arman!"

Dieser hob den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an.   
Tarik ging zu ihm hin und half ihm auf.   
Arman seufzte. "Gut, dass du hier bist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich hin muss."   
Der Magier deutete wortlos hinter sich auf das Portal.   
"Das ist ein Witz, oder?", fragte Arman entrüstet. "Ich gehe nicht ohne Charlie zurück."

Tarik ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. "Das dachte ich mir schon." Er sah sich kurz um und kramte in seinen Hosentaschen. Dimitri hatte ihm vorhin noch die Schlüssel seines Wagens zugesteckt.   
Er fand den Schlüssel und drückte auf den Knopf. Ein kurzes Piepen war zu hören.   
Er und Arman folgten den Geräusch und fanden das Auto gut versteckt zwischen zwei Sträuchern.   
Skeptisch beäugte Arman das Gefährt. "Kannst du fahren?"   
Tarik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe einen Führerschein, falls du _das_ wissen willst. Nicht, dass ich in Namra viel Möglichkeiten gehabt hätte, zu üben." Er öffnete die Fahrertür.   
"Komm, steig ein."

***

Auch Argos hatte noch kein Bedürfnis, schlafen zu gehen. Nachdenklich saß er auf seinem Bett und dachte nach.   
Er konnte durch die Wand das laute Mädchen, das heute angekommen war, schnarchen hören.

Er war nie ein großer Grübler gewesen, doch die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage machten ihm schwer zu schaffen.   
Zuerst die Monster im Wald - wer weiß, wie lange die Schutzbarriere noch halten würde - und dann die Begegnung mit Dajana.   
Sie war nicht freiwillig hier, das war klar, und offenbar hatte sie große Angst. Vor der alten Yaga? Sie hatte ihm doch erzählt, dass sie bei ihr leben würde.   
Verärgert fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen, was hier los war.   
Nur eines stand für ihn fest: seine Familie war in Gefahr.   
Und ohne Arman wäre es _seine_ Aufgabe, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen.

Da ihn die vielen Überlegungen ohnehin wach hielten, beschloss er, nach Dajana zu sehen.   
Leise stand er auf und schlich durch das stille Haus zu Charlies Zimmer, wo er sie und Rona zurückgelassen hatte.

Leise trat er in den Raum.   
Dajana saß zusammengesunken auf dem Bett und unterhielt sich leise mit seiner Großmutter.   
Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf.   
Als Rona ihn bemerkte, nickte sie ihm zu.   
"Ich übernehme hier, Oma. Schau zu, dass du noch schlafen kannst", sagte er leise.  
Die alte Frau stand auf. Sie legte im Vorbeigehen eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Das selbe gilt für euch." Dann verließ sie den Raum und ließ sie alleine.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, setzte sich Argos an Dajanas Bett.   
"Wie geht‘s dir?", fragte er unsicher.   
Dajana sah unruhig auf ihre Hände. "Besser", brachte sie hervor.   
Rona hatte jede ihrer Wunden sorgfältig mit einer braunen Paste beschmiert und die dicken Socken an ihren Füßen waren ebenfalls in eine Heiltinktur getränkt.   
"Du wirst sehen, morgen bist du wieder wie neu. Oma ist da Spezialistin," versuchte Argos, sie aufzumuntern.   
Sie antwortete mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Du bist der alten Yaga also davongelaufen?", stellte er das Offensichtliche fest.   
Dajana zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen. "Ja", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.   
"Was hast du dort gemacht?"   
Sie antwortete nicht sofort. Nervös begann sie, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. "Ich weiß nicht.. da war noch dieses andere Mädchen.."

Argos stutzte. Noch jemand? Konnte es diejenige sein, die die zwei Anderen gesucht hatten? Die Frage müsste wohl bis morgen warten.   
Er wartete geduldig, dass Dajana weitersprach.

"Yaga hat mich hergeholt, aber ich weiß nicht genau, warum. Da stand etwas in ihren Büchern.." Sie schrak hoch. "Ich muss mit Mick reden!"

Sanft drückte sie Argos in die Kissen. "Mick ist heimgeritten", erklärte er, "Das hat alles Zeit bis Morgen."   
Er konnte sehen, wie Dajana Mühe hatte, die Augen offen zu halten. Er beugte sich vor und strich ihr durchs Haar. "Schlaf jetzt ein wenig - du wirst schneller gesund, wenn du das tust."   
Dajana sah ihn müde an. Dann schlang sie plötzlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Argos stolperte nach vorne und versuchte im letzten Moment, nicht auf sie draufzufallen.   
"Da-.." - "Bitte lass mich nicht allein", murmelte sie in seine Schulter.

Verwirrt nickte er nur und kroch vorsichtig zu ihr ins Bett.   
"Tut das eh nicht weh?", fragte er, als er behutsame einen Arm um sie legte, doch er erhielt keine Antwort mehr. Dajana war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.   
Er versuchte vergeblich, es sich bequemer zu machen, gab aber schnell auf. Das Bett war eindeutig zu klein für zwei Personen.   
Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und schloss die Augen.

***

Das stetige Plätschern der feuchten Höhle ging Natascha schon jetzt auf die Nerven.   
Vorsichtig tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit, immer hinter Yaga her.   
"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie ungeduldig.   
"In Sicherheit", war die unbefriedigende Antwort.

Natascha schwieg verärgert. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass sie sich keine genauere Antwort erwarten durfte.

 _Dimitri_.

Wie kam ausgerechnet _er_ hierher? Als die beiden Männer sie angegriffen hatten, dachte sie, diesmal hätte wirklich ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Aber Yaga hatte sie beide gerettet.   
Aber niemals hätte sie erwartet, _ihn_ hier zu sehen.   
Was hatte Dimitri mit ihren Angreifern zu schaffen?

"Wir sind da", wurden ihre Gedanken jäh unterbrochen. Vor ihr ging ein Licht an und gab den Blick auf eine ausladende, möblierte Höhle frei.   
In der Mitte stand Yaga und grinste zufrieden.   
"Hier sollten wir erst mal etwas Ruhe haben, vor diesen abscheulichen Magiern."   
Sie winkte Natascha zu sich heran. "Komm, Kind, ich mache uns erst mal einen starken Tee. Wir haben noch viel zu tun."


	10. Überraschung

_Varuna musste zugeben, dass sie sehr nervös war._   
_Sie hatte nur eine vage Ahnung davon, was nun passieren würde._   
_Aber jetzt würde sie es allen zeigen!_

_Alle, die sie immer wieder ausgelacht hatten, ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie keine Chance gegen Amelie hatte... sie wären als erste dran._

_Hobolo wird nichts passieren, dachte sie zuversichtlich. Er war immer auf meiner Seite. Außerdem ist er ein Steintroll, ihm kann gar nichts geschehen!_

_Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und sah auf die sieben Amulette auf ihrer Handflächen._   
_Ein kurzer Zauber und sie zefielen zu Staub._

***

Tarik holte sein Smartphone aus dem Rucksack und schaltete es ein. Als der Bildschirm aufleuchtete, beugte sich Arman interessiert zu ihm herüber.   
"Bevor du fragst: das ist Technik, keine Magie", sagte Tarik.   
Arman nickte nur und starrte gebannt auf das kleine Gerät in seiner Hand.

Tarik öffnete das Navigationssystem und gab ihr Ziel ein, dann befestigte er das Handy an der Halterung.   
Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, startete den Motor und entkuppelte.   
Dann trat er aufs Gaspedal. Der Wagen machte einen Satz nach vorne und der Motor starb ab.

"Das ist ja nicht anders als auf einem Pferd", kommentierte Arman erschrocken.   
Tarik antwortete nicht, sondern presste nur verärgert seinen Kiefer zusammen.

Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es dann doch und das Auto rollte langsam die steinige Zufahrt entlang.

Sie erreichten bald die Landstraße und Tarik erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit.   
"Sag mal, ist es hier immer so heiß?", wollte Arman wissen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.   
Tarik sah auf die Anzeige. Sie zeigte stolze 37 Grad Außentemperatur. Er lachte kurz. "Wir haben mal wieder einen heißen Sommer - irgendwann erklär ich dir mal, was Klimawandel ist. Aber keine Sorge, hier im Auto können wir das ändern."   
Er schaltete die Klimaanlage ein und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten wurde es im Auto angenehm kühl.

Die weitere Fahrt wurde zu einem Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel zwischen Arman und Tarik.   
Arman wollte alles über Autos wissen und Tarik gab sich Mühe, jede einzelne seiner Fragen zu beantworten.   
Als sie die Autobahn erreichten hatte Arman genug, denn nun sah er fasziniert aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die vorüberziehenden Autos und Lastwagen.   
Tarik war das mehr als recht. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Innerlich schmunzelte er - offenbar waren Autos tatsächlich ein "Männerding", so eingenommen, wie Arman von ihnen war.

Sie erreichten Köln in weniger als zwei Stunden und der Anblick der Stadt war natürlich wieder ein Grund zu staunen. Als sich Arman gefasst hatte, fragte er, wie sie Charlie denn um alles in der Welt hier finden sollten.

"Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt. Am Besten wäre es, wir fahren zu ihr nachhause. Es ist aber kurz nach Mittag und ich nehme nicht an, das schon wer zuhause ist." Er dachte nach. "Wenn wir schon ohnehin etwas essen müssen, könnten wir ins Rhein-Center fahren. Immerhin hat Dimitri Charlie dort gesehen."

Tarik parkte etwas abseits des Einkaufszentrums, da er unbedingt wollte, dass Arman sich umzog. Sein _Retrolook_ wäre dann doch zu auffällig meinte er.   
Und während Arman sich darüber beschwerte, dass die Hose viel zu tief sitze und er sie ganz sicher verlieren würde, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

***

Dajana hatte ein paar Stunden ruhig geschlafen. Als sie aufwachte, bemerkte sie als erstes den starken Arm, der um ihren Bauch geschlungen war.   
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in Argos‘ Gesicht.   
Er lächelte sie an. "Guten Morgen."

Sie versuchte, zurückzulächeln. "Morgen."   
"Wie geht es dir?"   
Ronas Behandlung schien gewirkt zu haben, denn außer einem höllischen Muskelkater tat ihr nichts mehr weh. "Besser, danke."   
Argos öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgesissen.   
Als er sich erschrocken umdrehte, wäre er fast vom Bett gefallen.   
Richard stand in der Türe und starrte auf die beiden. "Argos, ich hab dich schon gesucht. Auch wenn gerade viel passiert, macht sich die Arbeit nicht von selbst."

Sein Sohn sprang auf. "Tut mir leid. Ich bin gleich fertig." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Dajana wandte er sich zum Gehen.   
Richard ging zum Bett und sah sie besorgt an. "Geht's dir schon besser?"   
"Ja, danke", antwortete sie.   
"Das ist gut", sagte er väterlich und strich ihr über die Haare. "Dimitri und Jenny sind unten. Falls du Hunger hast, es ist noch genug da."   
Sie lächelte dankbar.

Er legte eine Hand auf den Rücken seines Sohnes, schob ihn aus dem Raum und schloss die Türe.

Draußen sah er ihn streng an. "Was soll das?", flüsterte er aufgebracht, "Es ist ja gut und schön, dass du dir um Dajana Sorgen machst, aber so etwas möchte ich bitte nicht mehr sehen."   
Argos sah betreten zu Boden. "Entschuldige. Es kommt nicht mehr vor."   
Richard sah ihn schweigend an. "Gut", sagte er dann und nickte, "Und jetzt mach dich fertig und hilf deinen Brüdern."

***

"Du bist nicht bei der Sache. Streng dich ein bisschen mehr an."   
Natscha schrak hoch und sah Yagas runzliges Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

Sie schluckte. "Entschuldige bitte. Kommt nicht wieder vor", murmelte sie verlegen und versuchte wieder, sich auf das kleine Kettchen, das vor ihr lag, zu konzentrieren.

"Ja, ja, das hast du vorhin schon gesagt." Die Hexe wischte den Gegenstand beiseite und sah sie eindringlich an. "Wie willst du denn tun, was du tun musst, wenn du die einfachsten Zauber nicht beherrschst?"

Natascha sah betreten zu Boden. "Tut mir leid. Es isr nur.."   
"Sprich weiter, lass die störenden Gedanken raus", forderte Yaga sie auf.

"Dimitri", hauchte sie kaum hörbar, "er war draußen, bei der Hütte."  
"Der schmächtige, blonde Junge?" Die Alte dachte kurz nach. "Der Hüter des Verborgenen.. und du kennst ihn?"   
Natascha nickte. "Wir sind Freunde."   
"Und du wusstest nicht, wer er wirklich ist?"   
"Nein. Wie denn auch? Bis du mich geholt hast, wusste ich doch nichts von alledem hier." Sie hob den Kopf.

Yaga legte dem Mädchen behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Vergiss ihn. Er war sicherlich nur mit dir befreundet, um dich im Auge zu behalten."   
"Glaubst du?" Nataschas Augen wurden feucht.   
"Warum sonst sollte sich ein Wächter mit der Erbin der dunklen Fee anfreunden?"   
Natscha schniefte entmutigt.   
Die Hexe fuhr fort: "Und genau darum ist es wichtig, dass du nun übst. Wenn du es schaffst, dann gibt es keine Wächter mehr, die dir auf Schritt und tritt folgen und dir falsche Freundschaften vorgaukeln."

Natascha fuhr sich schnell über die Augen. Dann nahm sie das Kettchen wieder in die Hand.

***

Tarik und Arman hatten das Einkaufzentrum fast erreicht. Es war Samstagmittag und dank des SSV gut besucht.   
Vor dem Eingang tummelten sich dutzende Menschen und warteten auf den Bus.

Da entdeckte Tarik in der Menschenmenge einen blonden Lockenkopf, der ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkam.   
Charlie!   
Dimitri hatte sich nicht geirrt.   
Er fasste nach Arman und deutete in die Richtung.   
"Charlie!" Arman wollte sofort loslaufen, doch die beiden mussten warten, bis sie über die dichtbefahrene Straße laufen konnten.

Der Bus fuhr gerade in die Station und die Menschenmasse begann, sich ins innere zu drängen.   
Endlich zeigte die Fußgängerampel grün und dir beiden liefen los.   
"Charlie!", schrie Tarik von weitem.

Das blonde Mädchen drehte sich erstaunt um. Der Junge, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte jedoch ebenfalls.   
Tarik traute seinen Augen nicht. Er lief schneller auf die beiden zu.   
Der Junge beugte sich zu Charlie und sprach kurz mit ihr.   
Dann stieß er sie in den Bus.   
Bevor sie nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, schlossen sich die Türen und der Wagen fuhr los.

Endlich hatten Tarik und Arman die Station erreicht.   
"Ihr habt echt Nerven. Was wollt ihr hier?"

Und nun erkannte auch Arman den jungen Mann, der sie mit verschränkten Armen und angewidertem Blick begrüßte: es war Nils!


	11. Liebst du mich?

_"Was hast du getan?"_

_Varuna schrak zusammen. Dvalin stand hinter ihr und starrte sie entsetzt an. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete sie._

_Dvalin kam näher. Sie konnte sehen, wie er die Arme hob und versuchte, das Tor mit einem Zauber wieder zu schließen._

_Verärgert schleuderte sie ihm einen Fluch entgegen. "Das wirst du nicht tun!", kreischte sie. "Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Und jetzt werde ich alles zerstören, was dir lieb ist!"_

***

Dimitri fand Jenny am Waldrand. 

Zu seiner Überraschung war sie eine der ersten gewesen, die aufgestanden war und als er zum Frühstück erschien hatte sie das Haus bereits verlassen.

Er selbst war gestern Abend noch lange wach im Bett gelegen und hatte nachgedacht. Seine Gedanken an Natascha wurden jedoch ständig von jenen an Jenny unterbrochen. Er konnte den Kuss auf der Landstraße nicht vergessen und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie ständig davonlief oder das Thema wechselte, wenn er sie darauf ansprechen wollte. Aber was wollte er ihr denn überhaupt sagen? 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er endlich einen Entschluss gefasst. Momentan gab es nichts, was sie ablenken konnte, da sie auf Neuigkeiten von Mick oder Tarik und Arman warten mussten. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um sie abzupassen und mit ihr zu reden. 

_Diesmal entwischst du mir nicht!_

"Jenny!", rief er schon von weitem. Sie saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gekehrt auf einem Holzzaun und sah in den Wald. 

"Hau ab", war die unfreundliche Antwort. 

_Na toll.._

Endlich hatte er sie erreicht. Er griff nach ihrer Schulter und zwang sie so, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Dimitri stutzte. Jenny hatte offensichtlich geweint, ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihre Wangen noch immer nass. Sie schlug nach seiner Hand und sprang auf. 

"Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!", schrie sie ihn von der anderen Seite des Zauns an. Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. 

_Oh nein, diesmal nicht!_

Mit einem Satz sprang Dimitri über den Zaun und hielt sie fest. "Ich lass dich sicher nicht in Ruhe", begann er und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. Sie sah trotzig zurück. Mit festem Griff bugsierte er sie zurück zum Zaun und zwang sie, sich wieder zu setzen. "Wir zwei reden jetzt endlich mal!" 

Beschämt wich sie seinem Blick aus und fuhr sich über die Nase. "Worüber?" 

Er konnte es nicht fassen! "Worüber? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!". Dann fuhr er sanfter fort: "Du hast mich geküsst, sollten wir nicht damit anfangen?" 

Ihr Blick schnellte wütend zu ihm hoch. "Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass du auf diese kleine Hexenschülerin stehst!", fuhr sie ihn an. Dimitri packte ihre Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Hör auf damit. Ich. Stehe. Nicht. Auf. Sie." 

"Aber.."

"Hast du mir nicht vorgeworfen, dir ständig Worte in den Mund zu legen? Du machst gerade genau dasselbe." Dann legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange, über die wieder Tränen zu kullern begannen. "Liebst du mich?" 

Jennys Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt. "Scheiße", fluchte sie leise, dann sah sie ihn mit ihren großen, rehbraunen Augen wieder an. "Ja", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. 

Dimitris Mund verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln und er tätschelte sanft ihre Wange. "Na bitte, war das jetzt so schwer?" Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor und berührte ihre Lippen mit den Seinen. Er konnte spüren, wie sich Jennys Körper vor Schreck versteifte, doch er umfasste ihr Gesicht und küsste sie fester. 

Jennys Hände wanderten in seine Haare und sie krallte sich darin fest, als hätte sie Angst, er würde aufhören, doch das hatte er so bald nicht vor. Da unterbrach sie den Kuss plötzlich. Beide schnappten nach Luft. 

"Warte mal." Mit einem schelmischen Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn an. "Hast du nicht was vergessen?" Dimitri musste lachen. Dann wanderten seine Lippen wieder zu den Ihren. 

"Sorry. Ich liebe dich, Jenny", hauchte er, bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder schloss. 

*** 

Angriffslustig starrte Nils die beiden Männer an. Arman trat auf ihn zu und packte ihn. "Was hast du mit Charlie gemacht?" Nils befreite sich angewidert. "Gar nichts hab ich gemacht." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. 

"Ganz ruhig", mischte sich Tarik ein, "wir wollen Charlie nur zurückholen." 

"Nach Namra?" Nils lachte verächtlich auf. "Das könnt ihr gleich vergessen. Sie kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern." Sein Handy begann, in der Hosentasche zu läuten, doch er ignorierte es. Bestimmt sah er die beiden an. "Und das ist verdammt nochmal gut so." Nils ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück und deutete auf Tarik und Arman: "Lasst uns einfach in Ruhe!" Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand zwischen den Menschen, die inzwischen wieder die Busstation gefüllt hatten. 

Arman sah ihm entgeistert nach. Tarik holte ihn aus seiner Starre: "Hey, wir müssen uns was überlegen." Arman nickte nur stumm. "Aber nicht hier. Komm.." Er schob seinen Freund wieder in Richtung Auto. 

***

Hätte sie an der nächsten Station einfach aussteigen und zurücklaufen sollen? 

Gedankenverloren schloss Charlie die Haustüre auf und betrat das Innere. "Hallo?", rief sie, doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Schnell fiel ihr wieder ein, dass ihr Bruder heute Fußballtraining hatte und ihre Mutter ihn wohl schon hingebracht hatte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und genoss die Stille. 

Was war vorhin mit Nils los gewesen? 

Jemand hatte sie gerufen. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass es Tarik gewesen war. Doch wie Nils reagiert hatte..

 _Ich muss noch was regeln, ich ruf dich später an, ok?_

Dann hatte er sie einfach in den Bus gestoßen und die Türen hatten sich geschlossen, bevor sie hatte reagieren können. Aber wenn es Tarik gewesen war, warum sollte er das dann tun? 

Sie hatte versucht, ihn anzurufen, doch er war nicht dran gegangen. Sie ging in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Diese Hitze war einfach unerträglich! 

Irgendwie kam sie seit Beginn des Sommers nur schwer damit klar. Sie litt unter der stickigen Luft der Stadt und auch dem Lärm, der sogar hier, am Stadtrand in ihren Ohren dröhnte. Schon im Winter war das so gewesen. Sie war damit sogar zum Arzt gegangen, doch der vermutete nur eine beginnende Migräne. An den Tagen, als sie ihr Abi schrieb, war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Mitten in der Arbeit war das Bedürfnis, einfach aufzustehen und loszulaufen so groß gewesen, dass sie sich vom Aufsichtslehrer zur Schulpsychologin hatte bringen lassen. Zum Glück war es ihr irgendwie gelungen, doch noch fertig zu werden. 

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich um die ganze Sache gar keine Sorgen gemacht, wenn es ihren Freund nicht so sehr erschüttert hätte. Nils war beinahe ausgerastet, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, doch im Sommer gemeinsam Urlaub auf dem Land zu machen. Dabei hatte sie einen so schönen Bauernhof gefunden.. 

Nachdenklich sah sie aus dem Fenster. Da fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie ja einfach Tarik anrufen könnte. Sie hatte sich ohnehin nie bei ihm gemeldet - ob er überhaupt noch die selbe Nummer hatte? 

Genau! Sie würde einfach ihn fragen, ob er vorhin nach ihr gerufen hatte.  
 _Warum habe ich nicht gleich daran gedacht?_  
Sie holte sich noch ein Glas Wasser und kramte nach ihrem Handy. 

*** 

Als Dajana das Esszimmer betrat, war niemand zu sehen, allerdings fand sie Rona in der Küche. Sie war gerade dabei, das Mittagessen vorzubereiten. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Überrascht legte Rona ihr Küchenmesser beiseite. "Du bist ja wach!" Sie kam auf sie zu und musterte sie besorgt. "Wie geht's dir?" 

"Besser. Danke", antwortete sie und versuchte es mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Rona führte sie zum Tisch und stellte ihr ein paar Brötchen und Marmelade vor die Nase.   
Dajana fühlte sich schlecht dabei - monatelang hatte sie sich vorgestellt, endlich wieder etwas Richtiges zu essen zu bekommen und nun hatte sie keinen Hunger.   
Pflichtschuldig bediente sie sich und begann, langsam zu essen. 

Die alte Frau hatte inzwischen einige Dinge aus ihrem Medizinschrank geholt und nachdem Dajana fertig war, inspizierte sie ihre Verletzungen. "Mein Kind, was ist bloß mit dir geschehen?", murmelte sie, als sie den Verband an ihren Füßen wechselte. 

"Ich..", begann Dajana, schaffte es aber nicht, weiterzusprechen. Sie begann zu zittern und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.   
Sie _wollte_ doch erzählen, was ihr widerfahren war, aber sie brachte kein Wort heraus.   
Das musste sie auch nicht. Beruhigend nahm Rona sie in den Arm. "Ruhig, Dajana. Alles ist gut. Du bist nun in Sicherheit." 

*** 

Der Weg zu Tariks Zuhause war nicht weit. Er hatte Arman davon überzeugen können, nicht gleich zu Charlie zu fahren. Er wollte seine Eltern wiedersehen und das hatte Arman verstanden. Als er die Wohnungstür öffnete, fiel ihm seine Mutter um den Hals. " _Tarik, ich habe dich so vermisst!_ ", rief sie auf Farsi.

Dann entdeckte sie Arman. " _Hast du einen Freund mitgebracht?_ " Tarik nickte und antwortete seiner Mutter ebenso in ihrer Sprache: " _Ja, Mama, das ist-_ " 

" _Arman, freut mich!_ " Er beugte sich lächelnd vor und schüttelte ihre Hand. Sie sah ihn freundlich an. " _Das klingt kurdisch, bist du Kurde?_ " Der junge Mann lachte.   
" _Das haben Sie gut erraten._ ", log er. Wie hätte er Tariks Mutter denn die Wahrheit beibringen sollen?

Tarik hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden fasziniert verfolgt. Doch nun schnappte er seinen Freund, und schob ihn in Richtung seines Zimmers. 

" _Magst du Dolma, Arman?_ ", rief Frau Massad ihnen hinterher. " _Mein Lieblingsessen!_ ", konnte Arman noch antworten, dann fiel die Zimmertüre hinter ihnen ins Schloss. "Alter! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Er sah Tarik nur verständnislos an. "Du hast Farsi mit meiner Mutter gesprochen!" 

Er verstand noch immer nicht. "Ist dir das gar nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Tarik begeistert. Arman schüttelte den Kopf und Tarik überlegte: "Das hat wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, dass du als Hüter alle Sprachen von Namra sprichst." Er legte seine Finger an sein Kinn. "Aber wie geil ist das denn, dass das auch hier funktioniert?"   
Er musste grinsen. "Ich glaube, meine Mutter findet dich jetzt schon toll."

Arman zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Das liegt an meinem natürlichen Charme, schätze ich." 

Tariks Handy begann, zu läuten. "Das ist Charlie!", rief er mit einem Blick auf Display. Arman wurde schlagartig ernst. Tarik hob ab. 

"Hey, Charlie! ...Ja, das war ich vorhin ...Nein ... Ja. ... Weiß nicht. Du sag, können wir uns später vielleicht noch kurz sehen? ... Super. Dann so gegen halb 8? ... Bis dann." 

Tarik hatte aufgelegt. "Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte Arman ungeduldig wissen. "Nicht viel. Sie hat sich für Nils' Verhalten entschuldigt. Und wir schauen nachher bei ihr vorbei." 

Arman hatte die Luft angehalten und atmete jetzt erleichtert auf. Von draußen konnten die beiden Tariks Mutter rufen hören.   
"Mann, auf Mamas Essen hab ich mich schon gefreut!", rief Tarik fröhlich.   
Dann grinste er Arman noch einmal an: "Ich hoffe, du magst Dolma wirklich."


	12. Scheißidee

_"Varuna.."_

_"Fang gar nicht erst damit an! Ich habe dich geliebt, verdammt noch einmal! Und du hast mich zum Gespött von ganz Namra gemacht!"_

_"Aber.." Dvalin hielt inne. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Varuna zur Vernunft zu bringen. Das Wichtigste war, die Mine der Schatten zu schließen._

_Mit einem schnellen, aber effektiven Zauber griff er sie an und während sie noch dabei war, ihn abzuwehen, rannte er auf den Eingang zu._

***

Nicht nach draußen zu können und in dieser Höhle fest zu sitzen ging Natascha gegen den Strich. Unruhig stand sie auf. 

Yaga hatte ihr ein Buch gegeben, das sie lesen sollte und hatte selbst die Höhle verlassen, um etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Unruhig ging sie auf und ab. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, sich so wenig zu bewegen. Immerhin hatte die letzten zehn Jahre täglich trainiert.   
_Täglich_.   
Natascha seufzte und starrte wieder auf das Buch. Es war sterbenslangweilig. Sie wollte die Zaubersprüche darin nicht nur lernen, sie wollte sie endlich ausprobieren! 

Ein Rascheln am Höhleneingang verriet ihr, dass Yaga zurückgekommen war. 

"Wann kann ich denn endlich hier wieder raus?", fragte sie ungeduldig, als die Hexe die Höhle betrat. 

Diese kicherte. "Geduld, mein Kind, hab Geduld." Sie trat zu Natascha und legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand an den Arm. "Da draußen erwarten dich viele Gefahren und du musst vorbereitet sein." 

Sie blickte auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. "Hast du gelernt?" 

"Das Buch ist langweilig", antwortete das Mädchen. Wieder kicherte die Alte. "Keine Sorge. Bald wirst du Gelegenheit haben, alles da drin auch auszuprobieren." Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer setzte sich Natascha wieder und stützte eine Hand ins Kinn. "Wenn du mir nur endlich sagen würdest, wozu das ganze gut sein soll." 

Yaga nahm einen Hocker und rückte an ihren Schützling heran. Sie fischte ein kleines, schmales Buch aus dem Stapel am Tisch, schlug es auf und schob es Natascha unter die Nase. "Lies." 

"Und was heißt das?", wollte sie wissen, als sie fertig war. 

"Das hier..", Yaga zeigte an eine Stelle, " " _Tochter der Herrin_ ", das bist du." Natascha blickte auf und Yaga sprach weiter: "Du bist die Erbin unserer Herrin und hier, um uns zu befreien." "Aber.. wie kommst du da drauf?" Das Mädchen verstand nicht. "Hier: _dem Tode entronnen_ -" 

"Ja, das ist einfach", flüsterte sie, "Ich bin gestorben. An jenem Tag.." 

Yaga nickte heftig. "Das war notwendig, sonst könntest du die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen." "Aber was hat es hiermit auf sich? Da steht eine Warnung." Natascha deutete auf den Text darunter. Yaga schwieg kurz, dann antwortete sie: "Das andere Mädchen.." 

"Dajana?" Die Hexe schürzte die Lippen. "Auch sie ist eine Erbin. Und nun weiß ich auch, dass sie es ist, die uns gefährlich werden kann." 

Erschrocken sah Natascha sie an: "Dann müssen wir doch etwas tun!" Yaga lächelte wieder. "Keine Sorge, mein Kind, das werden wir."

***

Tarik parkte Dimitris Auto vor Charlies Haus. "Vielleicht ist es besser, wen ich zuerst alleine mit ihr rede", meinte er.

Arman, der bereits mit dem Sicherheitsgurt kämpfte, hielt inne. 

"Überleg mal: Nils hat gemeint, sie hätte alles vergessen und trotzdem wusste Charlie, wer ich bin, sonst hätte sie mich nicht angerufen." 

Misstrauisch blickte Arman ihn an. "Ich kann dir nicht folgen." 

Tarik kratzte sich nervös im Nacken. "Nun ja, es war nur so eine Überlegung. Wenn sie nur alles vergessen hat, was mit Namra zu tun hat.. meinst du nicht, sie wäre wieder straight zu dir gekommen, wenn sie wüsste, wer du bist." 

"Das können wir ja jetzt herausfinden." Arman war es endlich gelungen, sich aus dem Gurt zu befreien und er öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Tarik folgte ihm. "Halt dich einfach ein bisschen zurück und lass mich reden, okay?" 

Arman nickte ernst und sie gingen gemeinsam zur Haustür. 

*** 

Der Tag war sonnig und warm und der Vormittag auf den Koppeln war anstrengend gewesen. Argos hatte mit Jaron und seinem Vater einen morschen Zaun ersetzt. Dabei hatte sich sein Bruder an einem alten Nagel aufgeschnitten und nun begleitete er ihn zurück zum Haus, damit seine Großmutter sich darum kümmern konnte. 

Jaron wankte leicht beim gehen. Ihm war beim Anblick seines eigenen Blutes schlecht geworden und Argos passte auf, dass er nicht gleich umkippte. 

Sie fanden Rona, wie üblich um die Tageszeit, in der Küche. Als sie Jaron sah, stürzte sie sofort zu ihm und führte ihn ins Nebenzimmer, um seine Wunde zu versorgen. 

Argos genoss die Kühle des Hauses und lehnte sich gegen einen Türstock, um Dajana zu beobachten, gerade dabei war, den Salat für das Mittagessen zu putzen. Dajana merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, hielt inne und sah auf. Als sie ihn erkannte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

"Hi...", begann sie unsicher. 

"Dir scheint es ja schon wieder ziemlich gut zu gehen", bemerkte er. Dajana nickte nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Salat. 

Gut, scheinbar wollte sie nicht reden. 

Doch Argos selbst hatte noch keine Lust, wieder zu gehen. "Wirst du Dimitri und Jenny heute nachmittag begleiten, wenn sie zu Mick reiten?" 

Sie sah auf: "Kommst du auch mit?" Augenblicklich bereute sie ihre Worte. Das hatte viel zu hoffnungslos und definitiv anhänglich geklungen. 

_Wie peinlich._

Und sie schien ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf und sah sie nicht am, als er antwortete: "Wenn du das willst." 

"Schon gut," versuchte Dajana, den Moment zu retten, "du hast sicher wichtigeres zu tun." Wie oft hatte sie diesen blöden Salat jetzt schon gewaschen? Sie starrte ihn an und wünschte sich, sie wäre unsichtbar. 

"Ich sagte dir doch, wenn du das magst, komm' ich mit dir." Argos stand plötzlich neben ihr und zog sanft ihre Hände aus dem Waschwasser. "Ich denke, das Grün lässt sich nicht abwaschen."

Mit einem Zwinkern trocknete er dem verdutzten Mädchen die Hände. "Und lass dir von Rona eine Salbe geben." 

Was konnte sie anderes tun als nicken? Argos lächelte sie noch einmal kurz an, dann holte er einen Stapel Geschirr aus einem Küchenschrank und verschwand im Esszimmer. 

*** 

Zur Mittagszeit machten sich Jenny und Dimitri auf den Weg zurück. In Sichtweite des Hofs kam ihnen Lore entgegen. 

"Da seid ihr ja! Ich wollte euch gerade zum Essen holen." Da bemerkte sie die ineinander verschränkten Hände der beiden. "Oh!" Sie sah de beiden mit erhobenen Brauen an. Die zwei zuckten verlegen mit den Schultern. 

Da musste Lore herzlich lachen. "Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit." 

Dimitri und Jenny sahen sie verwirrt an. War es SO offensichtlich gewesen? Verdutzt folgten sie ihr zurück zum Hof. 

*** 

Charlie öffnete die Tür beim ersten Läuten. "Hi." Sie lächelte freundlich. 

Tarik hob begrüßend die Hand. 

"Freut mich, dass du so schnell hier sein konntest." Da erblickte sie Arman. "Und wer ist drin Freund hier?"

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Arman sie an. Tariks schlimmste Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. 

"Das weißt du nicht?", rieft Tarik entgeistert. 

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. "Sollte ich?" Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Arman und betrachtete ihn näher. "Tut mir leid. Du kommst mir schon bekannt vor, aber mir fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, woher." 

Tarik sah sie eindringlich an. "Weißt du denn noch, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?" 

"Na klar doch," erwiderte sie skeptisch. Irgendwie lief das Gespräch in eine Richtung, die ihr unheimlich wurde. "Wir waren doch vor zwei Jahren gemeinsam im Feriencamp." 

Tarik schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Und dann kannst du dich an Arman nicht mehr erinnern?"

Wieder betrachtete sie den ihr fremden, jungen Mann genauer. "Warst du auch dort?" 

Noch immer unfähig, etwas zu sagen, nickte er. "Warst du auch ein Gast oder einer von Lore und Richards Kindern?", hakte Charlie nach. Er kam ihr definitiv bekannt vor, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie nach der Erinnerung greifen wollte, entglitt sie ihr wieder. 

"Charlie..", brachte Arman schließlich hervor. Tarik kam ihm zur Hilfe. "Du weißt aber schon, dass das kein normales Ferienlager war?"

Sie verengte die Augen. "Was soll das den jetzt bitte heißen?" Und in so wenig Worten wie möglich, erzählte ihr Tarik von der Zauberwelt Namra und dass sie dort eine Wächterin und die Sternenfee war. Und dass sie dort fast ein Jahr mit Arman zusammengelebt hatte, bevor sie gestorben wäre, um ihm das Leben zu retten. 

Völlig entsetzt starrte sie ihn an. "Tarik, hast du was genommen?" 

"Es ist alles wahr, Charlie." Arman trat einen Schritt auf sie zu doch sie wich verängstigt zurück.

"Geht weg, ihr macht mir Angst," sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und hob abwehrend die Arme. Arman griff nach ihrer Hand. "Charlie, du musst mit uns kommen." 

"Lass mich los!" Panisch versuchte sie, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch er hielt sie weiter fest.

"Nein, komm mit, Mick kann dir helfen." 

Tarik versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen: "Vielleicht sollten wir besser.." 

"Nein!", schrie ihn Arman wütend an, "Wir müssen sie zurück bringen!" 

In dem Moment schlug Charlie zu. Arman taumelte einen Schritt zurück und sie wollte zurück ins Haus und die Türe schließen. Doch er fing sich zu schnell wieder und packte sie. 

"Nein!", schrie sie verzweifelt und krallte sich in seinen Arm, den er um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte. "Ihr seid wahnsinnig! HILFE!", rief sie mit aller Kraft.

"Verdammt noch mal, Tarik, hilf mir!", presste Arman hervor. Charlie schlug ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen seine Nase. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz, ließ aber noch immer nicht los. 

"Tarik!" 

Dieser hatte starr vor Schreck die ganze Szene beobachtet. Dich jetzt trat er vor und versuchte, beschwichtigend auf sie einzureden. "Charlie beruhige dich. Das ist alles nicht.." 

"HILFE!!", schrie sie wieder und wand sich noch immer gegen Arman. 

Tarik atmete zittrig aus. Das lief hier gerade alles völlig aus dem Ruder. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und legte einen Finger auf Charlies Stirn. Leise murmelte er ein Wort und augenblicklich sackte sie bewusstlos in Armans Armen zusammen. Er hob sie behutsam in seine Arme. 

"Bist du komplett irre!?", fuhr Tarik ihn an. 

Doch Arman ignorierte ihn. "Komm jetzt." Mit steinernem Blick trug er Charlie an ihm vorbei nach draußen. 

Tarik blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.


	13. Unfreiwilliger Gast

_Varuna konnte nur noch zusehen, wie Dvalin im Inneren verschwand._

_Noch während sie überlegte, was er damit bezwecken wollte, bemerkte sie, wie die zuvor von ihr befreiten Schatten wieder auf die Mine zuschwebten._

_"Er ruft sie zurück", erkannte sie entsetzt. Das würde sie nicht zulassen._   
_Ein weiteres Mal sammelte sie ihr Kräfte..._

***

"Scheiße!", murmelte Tarik immer wieder, während er Dimitris Auto durch den Kölner Straßenverkehr lenkte. "Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!"

"Könntest du mal damit aufhören?", unterbrach ihn Arman schließlich. Er saß auf dem Rücksitz und hielt die noch immer bewusstlose Charlie fest umschlungen.

"Nein, kann ich nicht!", fuhr ihn Tarik an, "ist dir eigentlich klar, was wir gerade getan haben? Das ist eine Entführung! Wenn uns die Polizei aufhält, sind wir dran! Charlies Eltern oder Nils oder irgendwer wird das melden!"

"Nicht wenn wir es vorher nach Namra schaffen", erwiderte Arman überzeugt.

"Aber das macht es nicht besser! Und überhaupt, hast du dran gedacht, wie Charlie reagieren wird, wenn sie aufwacht?" Tarik schrie schon fast.   
Mit zittrigen Armen und Beinen fuhr er die Autobahnauffahrt entlang.   
"Das ist alles so falsch", murmelte er verzweifelt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er von Arman keine Antwort mehr erhalten hatte. Misstrauisch warf er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Der junge Mann hielt Charlies Oberkörper noch immer fest umschlungen und hatte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn zeigten, dass er weinte.

Tarik atmete tief durch. Er erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und reihte sich in den nachmittäglichen Berufsverkehr ein.   
"Hör mal," begann er nun etwas ruhiger, "die Aktion gerade war echt scheiße von uns und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Charlie uns das je verzeihen wird."

Arman hob den Kopf. "Aber vielleicht kommen ihre Erinnerungen wieder, wenn wir zurück sind. Und dann versteht sie das ja alles."

"Und wenn nicht?" Tarik hätte die Frage am Liebsten nicht gestellt.

"Dann müssen wir uns halt etwas anderes einfallen lassen - uns fällt doch immer etwas ein", antwortete Arman leise.   
"Und dann sorg ich dafür, dass du dich wieder in mich verliebst," flüsterte er kaum hörbar in Charlies Haare.

***

Trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatte sich die Stimmung am Lilientalhof während des Mittagessens verbessert.   
Vielleicht war es die Hoffnung, dass Charlie am Leben war, oder aber Jarons blumige Erzählung von seinem Unfall, der alle zum Lachen brachte.

Erleichtert hatte Argos bemerkt, dass sich sogar Dajana etwas entspannt hatte.

Dimitri und Jenny konnten es sogar bei Tisch nicht lassen Händchen zu halten und hatten nur Augen füreinander.

Tami schob jedes mal, wenn Timon nicht hinsah, ihre Erbsen auf seinen Teller, bis Rona ein Machtwort sprach, sie möge ihr Gemüse gefälligst selbst aufessen und zu ihrem Entsetzen nochmal eine große Kelle voll auf ihren Teller packte.

Die Familie hatte gerade begonnen, den Tisch abzuräumen, als die Tür aufging und Tarik und Arman mit Charlie im Arm den Raum betraten.

Schlagartig wurde es still und alle starrten regungslos auf die Neuankömmlinge.

"Mensch, Dimmi, du hattest recht!", durchbrach Jenny schließlich die Stille.

"Was ist passiert?", wollte Lore wissen und deutete auf das noch immer bewusstlose Mädchen.

Tarik zuckte leicht verzweifelt mit den Schultern. "Es gab ein paar Komplikationen. Ich musste sie... ausknocken."   
Er sah betreten zu Boden.

Arman hatte die ganze Zeit den Blick nicht von Charlie gewandt.   
"Ich bringe sie nach oben. Dann kannst du sie aufwecken", sagte er ruhig, "es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn nicht zig Leute um sie rumstehen, wenn sie aufwacht."

Ohne seiner Familie irgendwie Beachtung zu schenken, trug er sie die Treppe hoch.   
Tarik sah noch einmal in die Runde: "Wie gesagt, Komplikationen."   
Dann folgte er Arman nach oben.

Jenny löste sich von Dimitris Hand und folgte den beiden stumm.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sich die restlichen Anwesenden gefangen hatten.   
"Nun, das war jetzt unerwartet", murmelte Richard planlos und scheuchte die anderen wieder an die Arbeit.

Dajana aber blieb stehen und sah nachdenklich zur Treppe.   
"Machst du dir Sorgen?"   
Sie zucke vor Schreck zusammen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das Argos neben ihr stehen geblieben war.   
Sie nickte nur.   
"Du musst nicht hier unten bleiben. Geh' hoch und sieh' nach", schlug er vor.

Gerade als Dajana antworten wollte, hörten sie von oben lautes Gepolter, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei.   
Einen Moment später stürmte Jenny die Treppen herunter und hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht die rechte Hand.   
"Die blöde Kuh hat mich gebissen! Was geht mit der?", rief sie empört.

Sofort war Dimitri zur Stelle und inspizierte ihre Hand.   
"Die hat mich nicht erkannt! Was soll der Scheiß?"

"Charlie kann sich nur an Tarik erinnern."   
Arman betrat den Raum. Auch er schien verletzt zu sein, denn er hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor die Nase.

"Und jetzt lässt du ihn mit der Irren allein?", schrie ihn Jenny an.

"Zur Not muss er wieder..."

"Entschuldigung?"

Dajanas leise Stimme unterbrach die Auseinandersetzung und alle sahen sie an.   
Ob der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit etwas verlegen, sprach sie weiter: "Wieso kann sich Charlie nur an Tarik erinnern?"

"Offenbar weiß sie, dass sie schon mal hier war", begann Arman verzweifelt, "also hier am Hof. Sie glaubt aber, hier Ferien gemacht zu haben. Und von Namra weiß sie auch nichts."

Dajana schwieg nachdenklich.   
"Aber ich war ja auch mit ihr hier, das erste Mal. Vielleicht kann sie sich ja auch an _mich_ erinnern", meinte sie dann hoffnungsvoll.

"Glaub mir, da willst du nicht hoch", unterbrach Jenny ihre Gedanken.

Aber sie war bereits mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe.   
"Ich versuche es einfach. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja ein bisschen beruhigen."

Als Dajana verschwunden war, blieben Dimitri, Jenny, Arman und Argos ratlos zurück.   
Sie sahen sich kurz an, setzten sich dann und warteten.

***

Als Dajana vor der Tür von Charlies Zimmer stand, fühlte sie, wie der Mut sie wieder ein bisschen verließ.

_Reiß dich zusammen, es ist immerhin Charlie._

Hinter der Türe war es mucksmäuschenstill. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie.   
Keine Antwort.

"Charlie? Tarik?"   
Sie konnte hören, wie sich jemand räusperte.   
"Ich komm' jetzt rein, ok?"   
Dajana öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und betrat den Raum.

Als erstes sah sie ihre Freundin. Sie lag schlafend auf ihrem Bett.   
Darunter saß Tarik und hatte das Gesicht in den verschränkten Armen vergraben.

"Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", murmelte er verzweifelt, "Sie ist wieder komplett ausgerastet."   
Er schluchzte.   
"Das war so eine beschissene Idee."

Dajana hockte sich neben ihn und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Rücken.   
Stockend begann er zu erzählen, was in der Menschenwelt vorgefallen war.   
Als er geendet hatte, schwieg Dajana lange.

"Kannst du sie nochmal aufwecken?", fragte sie schließlich.

Tarik lachte humorlos. "Ich kann sie ja nicht ewig so lassen."   
Er stand ächzend auf. "Na dann, YOLO!"   
Er legte einen Finger auf Charlies Stirn und sprach ein paar Worte in einer fremden Sprache.

Dajana sah fasziniert zu, wie Charlies Lider sich bewegten und sie langsam wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachte.

Plötzlich war sie ruckartig wach. Charlie sprang vom Bett und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf Tarik.   
Dieser stolperte vor Schreck und fiel. Sie warf sich auf ihn.   
"Du mieses Arschloch!", schrie sie und holte mit der Faust aus, um auf ihn einzuschlagen.   
Tarik hob schützend die Arme hoch, doch es kam nie zum Schlag.

"Charlie, beruhige dich bitte!", trat Dajana nun dazwischen und griff nach Charlies Faust.   
Ihre Freundin hielt inne.

Erstaunt sah sie sie an. "Dajana?"

 _Sie erkennt mich!_   
Dajana musste lächeln.

"Was machst du hier? Haben diese Perversen dich auch entführt?"

"Hey, wer ist hier pervers?", protestierte Tarik verärgert und zwängte sich unter Charlie heraus.   
Sie funkelte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick an, doch bevor sie sich entscheiden konnte, ob sie ihm nicht doch eine Schelle verpassen wollte, erhob Dajana wieder das Wort: "Es ist alles nicht so wie du denkst."

"Dann erklär mir einer zum Teufel, was hier los ist!", fauchte Charlie sie an.

Tarik seufzte: "Mann, das wird jetzt eine lange Geschichte."

"Aber bitte Charlie, glaub uns, dass wir uns das nicht ausdenken", flehte Dajana sie an.

Und dann begannen die zwei, zu erzählen.

***

Natscha hielt mitten im Zauberspruch, den sie lernen sollte, inne.

"Was ist?", wollte Yaga ungeduldig wissen.

Das Mädchen fasste sich gequält an die Stirn. "Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren."

Die Alte wartete, bis sie weiter sprach.

Sie seufzte. "Das ist doch alles verrückt! Ich bin gestorben und doch am Leben. In einer Fantasiewelt. Und Dimiti ist auch hier. Und dann hab ich plötzlich Zauberkräfte und soll die Welt retten. Ich meine, das ist doch... Irrsinn! Ich muss träumen. Schlafen oder im Koma liegen oder so."   
Sie ließ entkräftet die Arme sinken und sah Yaga zweifelnd an.

Die Ohrfeige kam schneller, als sie reagieren konnte.   
"Au! Warum hast du das gemacht?"   
Natascha hielt sich erschrocken die schmerzende Wange.

"Fühlt sich das wie ein Traum an?", keifte die Alte.   
"Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und du hast plötzlich Zweifel?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.   
Yagas Ton wurde wieder weicher. "Gut. Unsere Feinde sind uns auf den Fersen. Also lerne deine Zauber rasch, damit du handeln kannst, bevor es zu spät ist."   
Sie deutete wieder auf das Zauberbuch vor ihnen.

Mit erstickter Stimme begann Natascha erneut.   
Und diesmal gelang es ihr. Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper und im selben Moment erloschen alle Kerzen im Raum.

"Sehr gut!", jubelte die Alte. "Und jetzt den Zweiten."

Natascha sprach einen zweiten Spruch und die Kerzen flackerten erneut auf.

Yaga legte ihr sanft eine Hand an die Wange. "Du bist eine mächtige Zauberin. Und du lernst schnell, das ist gut. Jetzt ruh' dich ein wenig aus und nach dem Abendessen erzähle ich dir, wie du dein Volk retten kannst."

Das Mädchen nickte schwach und zog sich dann in eine kleine Nische der Höhle zurück, die Yaga ihr zum Schlafplatz hergerichtet hatte.

Die Zauber hatten sie mehr erschöpft, als sie vor der Alten zugeben wollte.   
Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen.

_Dimitri. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du böse bist. Du kannst nicht mein Feind sein!_   
_Niemals!_

Er musste unfreiwillig mit ihren Widersachern zusammenarbeiten. Vielleicht wusste er gar nicht, was er tat? Nein, bestimmt hatten sie ihn gezwungen.   
Und sie würde ihn retten, das nahm Natascha sich ganz fest vor!


	14. Micks Strafe

_Sie musste Dvalin aufhalten!_   
_Und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit._

_Als Varuna ihre Beschwörung beendet hatte, fiel das Tor mit einem lauten Krachen zu._

_"Verzeih' mir", flüsterte sie, jedoch fühlte sie kaum noch Bedauern._

***

Die Freunde hatten bestimmt eine ganze Stunde im Esszimmer gewartet.

"Wenn wir nicht bald losreiten, dann schaffen wir es nicht mehr zu Mick, bevor es dunkel wird", bemerkte Dimitri irgendwann und sah besorgt auf die alte Kuckucksuhr an der Wand.

Arman verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das ist jetzt wichtiger."

"Äh, nein? Hast du vergessen, dass wir auch noch andere Probleme haben?", erwiderte Jenny.   
"Ich meine, kann doch sein, dass wieder so'n Schattenzauber wütet. Ist das als Hüter nicht auch deine Aufgabe, sich um sowas zu kümmern?"

Arman setzte zu einer entrüsteten Antwort an, doch Argos fiel ihm ins Wort: "Jenny hat recht. Oben ist es ruhig. Tarik und Dajana scheinen also alles im Griff zu haben. Du solltest dich wirklich um diese.. diese.."

"Fluchgeister", half ihm sein Bruder, "Ich weiß, aber.."

"Das ist _wirklich_ wichtig, Arman."  
Rona hatte den Raum betreten und gesellte sich zu den Freunden.   
"Du musst deine Gefühle hintanstellen, wenn es um Namras Wohl geht."  
Sie legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Ungeduldig schlug er diese aus. "Das kann ich aber nicht!", schrie er in den Raum.  
Rona ließ sich von seinem Ausbruch nicht beirren und umarmte ihren Enkel. Diese mitfühlende Geste ließ ihn in Tränen ausbrechen.  
"Ich kann nicht," schluchzte er in ihre Schulter.

Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass währenddessen Tarik heruntergekommen und am Fuße der Treppe stehen geblieben war.  
"Äh, Leute?"

Alle fuhren herum.  
Jetzt war ihm auch Dajana gefolgt, die hinter sich, an der Hand, eine sichtlich verstörte Charlie in den Raum führte.

"Charlie!"  
Arman stürzte auf sie zu, doch sie wich erschrocken zurück.

Tarik hob abwehrend den Arm und hielt seinen Freund zurück.  
"Also, wir haben versucht, alles zu erklären", sagte er in Runde, "aber wirklich erfolgreich waren wir nicht."  
Armans Miene verdüsterte sich wieder.

"Wenigsten sieht's so aus, als ob Charlie niemanden mehr beißen will", bemerkte Jenny verächtlich.

"Sorry", murmelte Charlie verlegen. Sie hatte sich so gut es ging hinter Dajana versteckt und betrachtete nun schüchtern alle Anwesenden.

"Mach's einfach nicht mehr", antwortete Jenny jetzt etwas versöhnlicher. "Würdest du dich an mich erinnern, wüsstest du, dass du dich besser nicht mit mir anlegst."  
Neben ihr schnaubte Dimitri belustigt, was ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen einbrachte.

"Dajana?", wisperte Charlie plötzlich.  
Ihre Freundin sah sie fragend an.   
"Ich glaub' mir wird schlecht."  
Sie hielt sich gequält den Magen. Ihre Beine gaben nach und hätte Arman sie nicht aufgefangen, wäre sie gestürzt.

"Mist," fluchte Tarik, "Garwin hat mir gesagt, dass das passieren kann, wenn man jemanden zweimal hintereinander verzaubert."

"Wie dumm von euch!", tadelte Rona.  
Sie befahl Arman und Argos, Charlie wieder nach oben zu bringen und folgte den beiden.

Dann schickte sie die beiden Brüder wieder zu den Anderen, damit sie sich in Ruhe um ihre Patientin kümmern konnte.

***

Nach einigem guten Zureden, hatte Tarik Arman schließlich doch noch überreden können, wieder zur Hüterburg zu reiten.  
Charlie wäre bei Rona in guten Händen und außerdem wüssten sie noch immer nicht genug über die Gefahr, die sich in Namra anzubahnen schien.

Argos begleitete sie, wie er es Dajana versprochen hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich wieder mächtig fehl am Platz fühlen würde.  
Und doch war er ein bisschen froh darüber, vorne mit dabei zu sein und zu erfahren, was alles vor sich ging.

Als die Freunde im Schein der Abenddämmerung in den Burghof einritten, waren sie jedoch erstaunt, dass es Feenja war, die am Tor stand und sie begrüßte.

"Ist Mick nicht hier?"  
Arman stieg von Pferd und überreichte seinem Bruder die Zügel.

Die Schmetterlingselfe sah traurig aus als sie antwortete. "Doch. Kommt rein, dann erzähle ich euch alles in Ruhe."

Sobald die Pferde im Stall versorgt waren, erwartete Feenja sie bereits mit Tee und einer Kleinigkeit zu essen.  
Tarik und Jenny stürzten sich sofort dankbar darauf.

"Was ist nun mit Mick?", wollte Tarik kauend wissen, "Geht es ihm schlechter?"

Bestürzt sah Arman ihn an: "Was meinst du damit?"

Feenja antwortete für ihn: "Micks Zauberkraft schwindet, Arman. Und schnell. Und wenn sie aufgebraucht ist.."  
Sie schluckte und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

"Aber wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Dimitri besorgt. Hieß das, ihre Kräfte waren begrenzt? Dabei waren er, und vor allem Jenny, bislang damit so sorglos umgegangen.

"Das ist Teil seiner Strafe!", dröhnte es plötzlich durch den Raum.

Erschrocken fuhren die Freunde herum und Feenja starrte entsetzt auf den Neuankömmling, der wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen erschienen war.

Alwin stand, die Arme verschränkt, breitbeinig im Raum und blickte mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen auf die Anwesenden.

Tarik war aufgesprungen. "Was meinst du damit? Welche Strafe?"

"Hey", mischte sich Jenny ein, "wer ist _das_ jetzt schon wieder?"

Alwin musterte sie kurz.   
"Wächterin der Sinne, entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe."  
Ohne sein Grinsen abzulegen, machte er eine umständliche Verbeugung.  
"Gestatten? Alwin, Häuptling des Elbenvolkes."

"Aha." Sie nickte ihm zu. "Und was willst du hier?"  
Sie konnte hören, wie Tarik neben ihr nach Luft schnappte, aber es war ihr egal, ob sie respektlos war oder nicht. Immerhin war dieser Typ auch einfach so hier aufgetaucht.

Alwin ignorierte sie und sah sich um.  
"Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Feenja hatte sich endlich gefangen. Stammelnd antwortete sie: "Oben... aber ich denke nicht, dass er dich.. sehen will."

Der Häupling schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge. Dann ging er wortlos an den Freunden vorbei und verschwand hinter der Türe am anderen Ende des Raums.

"Ey, was? _Das_ ist Micks Vater?", rief Jenny überrascht aus.  
"Scheint so", murmelte Dajana.

Arman schien ebenfalls verwirrt und sah abwechselnd Tarik und Feenja an. "Aber wie..? Ich dachte, Alwin wäre Garwins Vater."

"Komplizierte Familiengeschichte." Tarik kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, doch Feenja kam ihm zu Hilfe: "Garwin und Mick sind Halbgeschwister."

"Naja", bemerkte Jenny, "Hat man wohl viel Zeit, wenn man in Namra nicht sterben kann."  
Das entlockte Tarik und Dimitri ein breites Grinsen.

Feenja aber blieb ernst. "Ich glaube jedoch, dass Mick nicht begeistert sein wird, ihn zu sehen."  
Besorgt sah sie auf die geschlossene Tür.  
Und wie heraufbeschworen, drang plötzlich wütendes Geschrei an ihre Ohren.  
"Das ist nicht gut", murmelte die Elfe entsetzt und stürzte aus dem Raum.

***

Ronas gute Bemühungen waren umsonst geblieben und Charlie lag nun völlig entkräftet auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.  
Immerhin ein besserer Anblick als der Boden des Eimers während der letzten zwei Stunden.

Und trotzdem bemerkte sie, dass es ihr beinahe besser ging, als die letzten Monate.  
Das Schwächegefühl, das sie nun so lange schon begleitet hatte, war verschwunden.

Sie atmete tief durch. Auch das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen, war nicht mehr da und sie fühlte sich.. gut.

Wie konnte das sein? Sie war ein Entführungsopfer, verdammt noch einmal!

Und erst das Märchen, das ihr Dajana und Tarik aufgetischt hatten! Für wie blöd hielten sie sie denn?

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Charlie hatte beschlossen, erst mal mitzuspielen und sobald sie wusste, wo sie war, bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit versuchen, zu fliehen.

Es klopfte.  
"Charlie, bist du wach?"

 _Rona_.  
"Ja, komm rein."

Rona betrat den Raum. In den Händen hielt sie ein Tablett mit Suppe und etwas Brot.  
Bei dem Anblick begann Charlies Magen zu knurren und dankbar nahm sie das Mahl entgegen.

Rona setzte sich und sah dem Mädchen beim Essen zu.  
Irgendwann begann sie zu sprechen: "Du glaubst ihnen kein Wort, oder?"

Charlie sah sie ertappt an. "Doch, schon", log sie, doch Rona sah sie nur entlarvend an.  
"Niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass du deine Erinnerung verloren hast. Und dass du überhaupt am Leben bist. Du hast leider keine Vorstellung davon, was das Arman bedeutet."

Charlie stellte das Tablett neben sich ab. "Tarik behauptet, wir wären ein Paar gewesen."  
Rona nickte.

"Aber ich hab doch schon einen Freund! Und an _den_ kann ich mich sogar sehr gut erinnern!", rief sie.

"Charlie..", begann Rona, doch sie wurde jäh unterbrochen.

"Leute, kommt schnell! Das müsst ihr sehen!"  
Tami war in der Tür aufgetaucht.  
"Was ist denn los Tami?", wollte Rona wissen.

"Auf der Koppel steht ein weißes Pferd. Und es _leuchtet_!"

***

Die anderen waren der Schmetterlingselfe auf dem Fuß gefolgt und als Sie Micks Schlafzimmer betraten bot sich ihnen ein skurriler Anblick.

Alwin hatte sich über Mick gebeugt und dieser versuchte verzweifelt und mit aller Kraft, seinen Vater abzuwehren.

"Lass mich! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

Feenja lief auf die beiden zu und zog Alwin von ihrem Freund herunter. "So machst du es doch nur schlimmer", beschwichtigte sie ihn.

Der Häuptling strich seine Kleidung glatt und sah streng auf Mick herab, der wütend zurückstarrte.  
"Deine Sturheit ist ja nicht zum Aushalten", giftete er.

"Verschwinde einfach", knurrte Mick.

Alwin drehte sich zu den Anderen und breitete resigniert die Arme aus. "Da will man seinem _geliebten_ Sohn helfen und so wird es einem gedankt."

Dimitri sah an ihm vorbei. "Mick, ich meine, wenn dein Vater dir wieder zu deinen Zauberkräften verhelfen kann, solltest du ihn vielleicht-"

"Er ist doch schuld an meinem Zustand!", schrie Mick jetzt.   
Die Freunde starrten Alwin überrascht an.

Dieser seufzte dramatisch und wandte sich wieder an seinen Sohn. "Wir mussten dich bestrafen, das ist dir klar, oder? Du hast die Regeln gebrochen."

"Kann uns jetzt bitte jemand mal erklären, was hier los ist?", rief Jenny. Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

Alwin verdrehte die Augen, aber nach einer kurzen Pause begann er, zu erzählen.

"Als mein anderer unwürdiger Sohn - ich nehme an, dass ihr Garwin alle kennt - die Kinder der Menschenfamilie verflucht hat, hat Mick in den Zauber eingegriffen."

"Aber sonst wären ich und meine Brüder gestorben!", wandte Arman ein. "Mord wird in Namra genau sowenig toleriert."

"Das mag schon sein", erwiderte Alwin, "aber es handelte sich um einen Auslöschungszauber, nicht um einen Todesfluch."

"Das ist Rosinenpickerei!", schnaubte Jenny.

"Mitnichten, Wächterin! Und das Problematische war zudem, dass es sich um einen Zauber des Orakels gehandelt hat. Ihre Zauber sind legitim und dürfen nicht verändert werden."

"Legi-was-auch-immer, das bestimmen doch am Ende der Hüter oder die Wächter", warf Jenny ein.

"Tja.."  
Auf Alwins Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus. "Genau diese haben ihn auch bestraft."

Im Raum breitete sich Stille aus. Niemand verstand sofort was Alwin meinte.  
Plötzlich ging Tarik ein Licht auf. "Verdammt", murmelte er.

Auch Jenny schien plötzlich zu verstehen: "Du warst einer der Wächter!"

Auf Alwins Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen aus. "Kluges Mädchen."  
Er tätschelte ihre Wange was ihm einen angewiderten Blick einbrachte.  
"Und eine würdige Nachfolgerin für mich, wie es scheint."

"Nein!", jammerte sie, "DU warst der Wächter der Sinne?"

"Aber ich dachte, die Wächter wären verschwunden", unterbrach Dimitri wieder.

Zum ersten Mal wurde Alwin ernst. "Diese Ereignisse waren es, die mich und die zwei anderen verbliebenen Wächter dazu bewogen hat, uns zurückzuziehen. Der Verlust von Rosalie hat uns schwer getroffen. Und meinen eigenen Sohn so hart bestrafen zu müssen.."  
Er seufzte wieder.

"Als ob dir das leid tut." Mick sah seinen Vater abfällig an.

"Glaub es oder nicht, das tut es."

"Aber kannst du das dann nicht rückgängig machen?", wollte Dimitri wissen.

"Das können nur die Wächter. Es hat uns zu Dritt schon enorm viel Kraft gekostet und unerfahren wie ihr seid, bin ich nicht sicher, ob ihr es schafft, selbst wenn ihr noch zu Viert wärt."

Die Freunde sahen sich verlegen an. Dann sagte Tarik: "Ja, also was das 'zu dritt' angeht..."


	15. Nacht

_Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie viele Schatten und Fluchgeister Dvalin hatte einsammeln können, doch die Verbliebenen, die sich nun um sie sammelten, waren genug._

_"Ihr seid nun frei", begann sie erst leise, doch mit mehr Zuversicht wurde Varunas Stimme fester. "Ich bin Varuna, die dunkle Fee und Herrin der Schatten!"_

_Das Tosen um sie herum wich einem sanften, ehrfürchtigen Schwirren._   
_"Fliegt los. Taucht Namra in Dunkelheit!", befahl sie._   
_Und macht seine überheblichen Bewohner fertig!_

***

Da stand es, das Pferd, mitten auf der Wiese im fahlen Mondlicht.

Charlie und Rona gesellten sich zum Rest der Lilientals am Zaun und sahen fasziniert auf das perlweiße Tier.   
"Das Sternenpferd", flüsterte Rona andächtig.

Und Tami hatte nicht gelogen! Ein helles Strahlen schien von ihm auszugehen.   
Das ist doch nicht möglich!, dachte Charlie fasziniert.   
Es musste mit irgendeiner Spezialfarbe bemalt sein - diese Leute hier zogen wirklich alle Register!

"Ich lass mich doch nicht veräppeln", murmelte sie wütend.   
Und bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte, schwang sie sich über den Zaun und lief auf das Pferd zu.

Das Sternenpferd rührte sich noch immer nicht.   
Geduldig wartete es, bis sie vor ihm zu stehen kam.

"Das gibt's doch nicht", wiederholte sie sich.   
Tatsächlich schien es keine Farbe zu sein, die es zum Leuchten brachte.  
Beeindruckt fasste sie nach seiner Mähne.   
Doch just in diesem Augenblick erlosch das Licht.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück.   
Das Pferd senkte den Kopf und Charlie konnte schwören, dass tiefe Trauer in seinem Blick lag. Sie hatte das unerklärliche Bedürfnis, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand erneut aus und begann, es sanft zu streicheln.   
Konnte vielleicht doch ein bisschen von dem wahr sein, was ihr Tarik und Dajana erzählt hatten?   
Dieses Leuchten hatte doch tatsächlich etwas von.. _Magie_ gehabt.

"Bist du wegen mir hier?", flüsterte sie neugierig.  
Wie auf ein Zeichen senkte das Tier seinen Kopf tiefer und ging in die Knie.   
Wollte es, dass sie aufsaß?

Sie sah sich hilfesuchend um und sah, dass Richard und Lore inzwischen etwas näher gekommen waren.   
"Soll ich..?"

Lore nickte stumm.   
Charlie sah wieder unsicher auf das weiße Tier.   
"Aber.."

"Du solltest seiner Bitte nachkommen", bemerkte Richard. "Warte hier, ich hole alles Nötige."

Kurz darauf kamen er und Milosch mit einem Sattel und Zaumzeug zurück.   
Das Sternenpferd richtete sich auf und wartete geduldig, als die beiden Charlie halfen, es aufzusatteln.

Noch immer unsicher, stieg das Mädchen auf.   
"Und jetzt?", fragte sie als sie nach den Zügeln griff.   
Doch noch bevor ihr jemand antworten konnte, bäumte sich das Sternenpferd auf und galoppierte mit dem erschrockenen Mädchen in die Nacht davon.

***

Man konnte sehen, dass es Alwin alle Mühe kostete, Tarik beim Erzählen nicht zu unterbrechen, als dieser schilderte, was sich bislang zugetragen hatte.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch erklären, wie das passieren konnte", begann er schließlich. "dass die Sternenfee am Leben ist.."   
Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Doch nicht so allwissend, wie du tust, was?", ließ sich Jenny nicht nehmen.   
Alwin funkelte sie wütend an.

Plötzlich ertönte durch das offene Fenster lautes Wiehern.   
Die Anwesenden verstummten augenblicklich und lauschten.   
Panische Laute und polternder Lärm drangen vom Burghof zu ihnen herauf.

Alwin und die Freunde stürzten ans Fenster.   
"Irgendwas ist da unten los!"   
Alwin und Tarik sahen sich kurz an und waren im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Eine Sekunde später tauchten sie im Hof wieder auf und rannten auf den Stall zu.

"Folgt ihnen besser", bat Mick sie schwach. Er selbst hatte keine Kraft aufzustehen und zu helfen.  
Die Anderen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürmten los.

Als sie den Stall erreicht hatten, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens: zwei große, schimmernde schwarze Wolken breiteten sich im Inneren aus.

Alwin und Tarik versuchten, sie mit Zaubern in Schach zu halten und dazwischen wanden sich die Pferde unter lautem Wiehern und versuchten verzweifelt, aus ihren Boxen auszubrechen.

"Wir müssen die Pferde befreien!", schrie Argos durch den Lärm und rannte auf die Tiere zu.   
Arman, Dimitri und Jenny liefen hinter ihm her.

Dajana jedoch war vor Schreck wie erstarrt. Entsetzt erkannte sie die Schatten wieder, die ihr schon so oft im Wald begegnet waren.  
Sie strahlten eine eisige Kälte aus, die ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachten.

Alwin und Tarik gelang es, den Freunden einen Weg frei zu machen, doch dann legte sich eine der schwarzen Gestalten wie eine Decke über Tarik.   
Der junge Mann schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.

Das löste Dajana aus ihrer Schockstarre.   
"Nein!", schrie sie und lief über den Burghof. "TARIK!"

Den anderen war es mittlerweile gelungen, die meisten Tiere nach draußen zu bringen, dank Alwin, der den zweiten Schatten in Schach hielt.   
"Dajana, bleib weg!", brüllte Arman, der bemerkte was sie vorhatte.

Doch das Mädchen hörte nicht und lief weiter, mit den Armen wedelnd, auf Tarik und den Schatten zu.   
"Bleib weg! Lass Tarik in Ruhe!", schrie sie verzweifelt als sie ohne anzuhalten in den Schatten hinein lief.

"Dajana!" Argos ließ Aurigas Zügel los, und stürzte an Alwin vorbei.

Und dann geschah es: beide Schatten verloren plötzlich ihre Form und zerstoben in tausende Teile, die sich augenblicklich wie Rauch auflösten.

Unmittelbar legte sich eine gespenstische Stille über den nächtlichen Hof. Nur ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören.

Alwin sprach einen kurzen Zauber und es wurde hell genug, dass alle wieder gut sehen konnten.   
Dajana saß weinend am Stallboden und hielt Tarik im Arm.

"Shit", fluchte Jenny und lief auf die beiden zu.   
Auch Alwin war an die beiden herangetreten und beugte sich besorgt über den jungen Mann.  
Dann atmete er erleichtert auf: "Das war knapp, aber er wird wieder."   
Behutsam legte er einen Finger an Tariks Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf stöhnte Tarik leise. "Mann, warum immer ich?", jammerte er schwach.

Sanft knuffte ihn Jenny in den Arm: "Weil du immer Held spielen musst, _Mann_."

Alwin hob Tarik hoch und mit Armans und Dimitris Hilfe wurde er ins Haus getragen.   
Jenny sah ihnen besorgt nach.

"Du kannst ihnen ruhig nach", riss Argos sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
"Die Pferde bekomm' ich auch allein wieder in den Stall."

Sie nickte dankbar und lief den Anderen hinterher.

***

Sie trugen Tarik in Micks Zimmer.  
"Was ist passiert?"   
Mick richtete sich erschrocken auf.

"Fluchgeister!", polterte Alwin wütend. "Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

Sie wuchteten Tarik neben ihn auf das Bett.   
Er stöhnte erschöpft auf.

Mick sah ihn entgeistert an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schimpfte Alwin weiter: "Tarik ist verletzt, weil _du_ nicht da warst! Es waren zwei.."   
Er hob die Finger vor Micks Nase.   
"ZWEI Fluchgeister! Und er hat keine Erfahrung!"

Mick sah betreten auf seine Hände.  
"Und glaubst du das wird besser?" Alwin kam jetzt richtig in Fahrt. "Nein! Immer mehr dieser Monster tauchen überall in Namra auf, während du in deinem elendigen Selbstmitleid versinkst!"

Sein Sohn ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Alwin, bitte..", versuchte Feenja zu beschwichtigen, doch es half nichts.

"Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen und lass dir von mir helfen!"

"Warum sollte ich?" Mick hob wütend den Kopf: "Du hast mich zu einem magischen Krüppel gemacht und jetzt soll ich auch noch von dir abhängig sein?"

Alwin presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Könnt ihr bitte damit aufhören!"   
Arman reichte es. Die zwei Männer verhielten sich wie trotzige kleine Kinder und das, obwohl Tarik beinahe Schlimmes widerfahren wäre.

Er sah beide streng an. "Alwin, mit deinem Verhalten machst du die Situation nicht besser. Und du, Mick, lass dir doch _bitte_ von ihm helfen."   
Sein Blick wurde weicher. "Wir brauchen dich. Nicht nur deine Kraft, auch als Freund."

Mick sah ihn überrascht an.   
Arman hatte recht.   
Er hatte schon so mit seiner Situation abgeschlossen gehabt, dass er vergessen hatte, dass er seine Freunde im Stich lassen würde.   
_Sogar Feenja!_

Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner geliebten Schmetterlingselfe, die ihn flehend ansah. Ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses "Bitte", das seinem Herzen einen Stich versetzte.   
Niemals konnte er sie alleine lassen!

"Gut", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.

Alwins Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf.   
Er kauerte sich neben ihn und umfasste den Kopf seines Sohnes mit beiden Händen.   
Mick konnte spüren, wie frische Magie seinen Körper warm durchflutete und ihm neue Kraft verlieh.

Nach ein paar Minuten beendete Alwin den Zauber. "Und? Besser?"

Mick senkte den Kopf. "Ja. Danke."

Alwin stand auf. "Damit solltest du auskommen, bis die Wächter wieder vereint sind. Aber übertreib's nicht."   
Dann wandte er sich an alle: "Es war mir eine Freude, aber ich muss euch nun leider schon wieder verlassen - ich sollte die Sicherheit des Elbenwaldes nicht zu lange in Rudofos' Händen lassen."   
Er zwinkerte Jenny zu.   
"Weint mir nicht zu lange nach."   
Und mit einer ausladenden Verbeugung löste er sich in Luft auf.

***

Nachdem sich die Pferde wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, brachten sie sie zurück in den Stall.

Argos bemerkte Dajanas besorgtes Gesicht und sagte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen um Tarik, der ist hart im Nehmen."

Sie blickte auf und nickte nur, während sie Andromedas Box verriegelte.

Er lächelte. "Du kannst ja inzwischen echt gut mit Pferden umgehen."   
Dajana sah verlegen zu Boden. "Ich habe letztes Jahr in Argentinien gelebt - auf einer Pferderanch."

"Argentinien?" Er lehnte sich an eine Boxentür. "Ich denke ich hab das in Ronas Atlas schon mal gesehen."

Dajana musste lächeln.   
Argos seufzte. "Ja, klar. Der ist sicher nicht ganz neu", schnaubte er.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb. Glaubte er etwa, sie lache ihn aus?   
Sie konnte ihm doch unmöglich sagen, dass der Gedanke, wie er, ein großer, bulliger Junge, in Ronas kuscheligem Lehnstuhl saß und einen Atlas durchblätterte, ein sehr lustiges Bild geben musste.  
"Tut mir leid, ich.."

Argos schloss mit wenigen Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen. "Wofür entschuldigst du dich schon wieder?"   
Sie sah beschämt weg. "Ich hab dich beleidigt, das wollte ich nicht."

Er lachte herzlich. "Wieso? Wegen eines hundert Jahre alten Atlas?"   
Dann tätschelte er sanft ihre Wange: "Du denkst zu viel, Dajana."

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich unsicher, sie konnte nicht festmachen, warum. Trotzdem freute sie sich jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Namen aussprach.

Bevor sie jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hörten sie von draußen Huftritte.   
Und dann ein ängstliches "Hallo?"

Dajana erkannte die Stimme sofort.   
Sie stürmte aus dem Stall und tatsächlich: mitten im Burghof stand...

" _Charlie_?"


	16. Dajanas Geheimnis

_"Was hast du nur getan?"_

_Eine Stimme hinter ihr, ließ Varuna aufhorchen._  
_Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie, dass ihre größte Feindin aufgetaucht war._  
_Flankiert von den anderen drei Wächtern, stand Amelie vor ihr und sah sie entsetzt und mit Tränen in den Augen an._

_Varunas Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, doch sie sagte kein Wort._

_Und dann griff sie die vier Wächter mit all ihrer Magie an._

***

"Also, dass ich das nochmal richtig verstehe: Wenn das alles erledigt ist, dann ist alles gut. Ich meine, ich bin dann Herrscherin von Namra?"  
Yaga nickte eifrig. "So, wie es dir vorherbestimmt ist."  
Natascha sah sie über ihren Teller an. "Und ich muss nie mehr zurück nach Hause?"

_Nach Hause._

Dass sie das noch immer so sagte. Die _Außenwelt_ hatte Yaga es genannt.  
Sie würde nie wieder gezwungen sein, die hohen Erwartungen ihrer Eltern zu erfüllen. Zu erreichen, was ihrer Mutter verwehrt geblieben war.

Hoffentlich hatten sie Schuldgefühle! Natascha wünschte es sich so sehr. Der tägliche Trainingsdrill hatte sie umgebracht und ihre Eltern waren schuld daran.  
Nie hatte sie es ihnen recht machen können. Sie hatte einen Wettbewerb nach dem Anderen gewonnen, aber nie waren sie zufrieden gewesen.

Yaga war da ganz anders. Sie lobte sie für jeden Fortschritt, den sie beim Zaubern machte und ließ sie Pausen machen, wenn sie erschöpft war. Sogar zu Essen bekam sie, worauf sie gerade Lust hatte. Die Hexe war ihr mehr Mutter, als es ihre Richtige je gewesen war.

"Woran denkst du gerade?"  
Natascha schrak hoch. Eine Frage brannte ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge: "Stört es dich denn gar nicht, dass ich mächtiger werden könnte, als du?"

Die Alte war zuerst sichtlich erstaunt. Dann lachte sie lauthals los: "Mein Liebes Kind, wer sagt denn, dass das passieren wird?"

***

Das Sternenpferd war in einem Tempo geritten, das Charlie beinahe unmöglich schien.  
Es hatte sie die größte Mühe gekostet, sich im Sattel zu halten.  
Und doch hatte sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt Angst gehabt, hinunterzufallen.  
Im Gegenteil, der Ritt hatte sich so befreiend angefühlt, dass sie regelrecht enttäuscht war, als das Tier langsamer wurde und durch das Tor einer großen Burg lief.

Um sie herum war es beinahe stockdunkel. Nur in zwei Fenstern brannte Licht und ein schwacher Schein kam von einem Nebengebäude.  
Vorsichtig stieg Charlie ab. Wo hatte das Pferd sie hingebracht?

"Charlie?"

Erstaunt sah sie sich um und entdeckte Dajana, die auf sie zulief.  
"Was machst du hier?", wollte ihre Freundin wissen.  
"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Wo ist _hier_?", antwortete Charlie.  
Dajana erklärte ihr, dass sie sich auf der Hüterburg befand, dem Zuhause von Mick.  
Charlie fiel ein, dass Arman diesen Namen ein oder zweimal erwähnt hatte.

_Mick kann dir helfen!_

Ob er das konnte? Oder würde er ihr dasselbe Märchen auftischen, wie Dajana und Tarik?   
Und dass sie ihre Erinnerung verloren haben sollte, war noch immer eine Sache, der sie nicht ganz traute.

Das Sternenpferd wurde plötzlich unruhig. Seine Nüstern berührten sanft ihre Schulter und es schnaubte sie leise an.  
Charlie musste lächeln und streichelte es beruhigend.  
Doch dann drehte sich das Tier urplötzlich um und lief zum Burgtor hinaus in die Nacht.  
Etwas enttäuscht sah sie ihm nach, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das nicht ihre letzte Begegnung mit diesem besonderen Tier gewesen war.

***

Als Dajana und Argos mit Charlie das Schlafzimmer betraten, ging es Tarik schon sichtlich besser. Er saß im Bett und war gerade mit einer Portion Kuchen beschäftigt, die er gierig in sich hineinschaufelte.

Mick kam sofort auf sie zu und betrachtete sie verwundert: "Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Dass du hier bist.."  
Dann schloss er Charlie in die Arme. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", flüsterte er.  
Zaghaft erwiderte sie die Umarmung. Der Mann kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor, doch als sie nach der Erinnerung griff, entglitt sie ihr wieder, wie immer.

Arman war auch an sie herangetreten. "Was machst du hier?", wollte er wissen, "Geht es dir besser?"   
Charlie sah ihn an. Sein Blick ließ tiefe Besorgnis erkennen und.. Gefühle, die ihr unangenehm waren.

"Also, das Pferd.. Sternenpferd?" Sie sah sich hilfesuchend um. "Das hat mich hergebracht. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso."

Sie konnte hören, wie Mick scharf einatmete. "Wenn es will, das du hier bist, dann soll es so sein."  
Er blickte sich um. "Es ist spät und Tarik sollte sich noch ausruhen. Für Erklärungen ist morgen auch noch Zeit. Bitte, seid heut Nacht meine Gäste."  
Er nickte ihnen kurz zu und brachte Charlie zur Tür. "Ich verspreche dir für morgen ein paar Erklärungen", versicherte er ihr leise.

Die Anderen folgten ihnen ebenfalls nach draußen und der Hausherr wies ihnen einige Zimmer zu.  
Dajana wollte allen gerade eine gute Nacht wünschen, als Mick sie aufhielt.  
"Kann ich noch kurz mit dir reden?", sagte er so leise, dass es gerade noch Argos neben ihr hören konnte.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, nickte aber und folgte ihm den Gang hinunter, während der Junge ihr besorgt nachblickte.

***

Die Hüterburg lag in nächtlicher Stille, als Dajana mit einer kleinen Laterne den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlang ging.

Eine Bewegung ließ sie aufschrecken.

"Whoa! Sorry, wir dachten, es schlafen schon alle!" Jenny war genauso überrascht wie sie.

Als Dajana sie und Dimitri in einer Wandnische entdeckte, wurde sie schlagartig rot.

Verlegen strich sich der junge Mann, die Haare zurecht und Jenny zupfte an ihren Sachen herum.  
"Was machst du hier eigentlich noch so spät?"

"Ich.. äh..", Dajana ließ die Laterne sinken, doch die Andere hatte es dennoch bemerkt: "Hey, weinst du?"

Als Antwort fuhr sie sich nur über die Augen. Jenny sprang auf und zog ihren Freund mit hoch. "Mann, auf dein Zimmer - _Girlstalk_ ist angesagt."  
Sie gab Dimitri einen kleinen Schubs und ließ ihm keine Zeit, zu antworten, deshalb zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. "Ja dann, Gute Nacht." Er gab Jenny einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Jenny setzte sich wieder in die Nische und klopfte auffordernd auf den Platz neben ihr.  
Dajana zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber.

"Also, was ist los?"  
Dajana schwieg. Sollte sie ihr erzählen, was Mick zu ihr gesagt hatte?  
Immerhin kannte sie Jenny kaum. Aber mit wem sollte sie denn sonst reden?  
Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ die Tränen wieder hochkommen.

Jenny sah sie weiter erwartungsvoll an, während sie ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Und Dajana begann, zu erzählen.

***

Feenja hatte gesehen, wie Dajanas Gesicht mit jedem von Micks Worten mehr verfiel.

"Und du bist dir sicher?", fragte sie ihn, als sie schließlich alleine waren.  
Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es ist die einzig logische Erklärung."  
Erschöpft schlang er die Arme um seine Schmetterlingselfe und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. "Was ist aus dem Frieden von früher geworden."

Sie lachte: "Deine Mutter würde dir jetzt widersprechen. Allein schon, wie wir uns immer über alle Regeln hinweggesetzt haben."  
Das entlockte ihm ein schwaches Grinsen. "Aber wir haben damit Namra niemals in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht."

"Auch das würde deine Mutter wohl anders sehen." Dann wurde sie ernst: "Wirst du es den anderen sagen?"  
Er nickte. "Ich wollte, dass es Dajana zuerst hört, aber Arman und die Wächter müssen ebenfalls davon erfahren."

Dann sah er aus dem Fenster in die sternenlose Nacht. "Ich hoffe nur, dass uns genügend Zeit bleibt. Yaga und Natascha haben einigen Vorsprung."

***

Eigentlich hätte sich Charlie ein Zimmer mit Jenny und Dajana teilen sollen. Doch die beiden waren bis jetzt nicht aufgetaucht.

Aber das war Charlie nur recht. Zum ersten Mal seit sie entführt worden war, war sie wirklich ganz alleine.  
Nachdenklich sah sie aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Gedanken versuchten, zu verarbeiten, was da alles passiert war.  
Sie glaubte nicht an Magie - hatte sie zumindest gedacht.

Aber wie war es Tarik gelungen, sie - zweimal - zu betäuben. Ohne Drogen. Ob er so eine Art _Vulkaniergriff_ beherrschte?  
Und dann das leuchtende Pferd! Sie hätte es auf Leuchtfarbe geschoben, doch die konnte sich nicht einfach so abschalten.

Charlie schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Das alles verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen.  
Sie öffnete das Fenster und atmete gierig die klare Nachtluft ein. Der Mond war nur als schmale Sichel zu erkennen und die Sterne -

_Wo sind die Sterne?_

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, aber sie irrte sich nicht: am Himmel war kein einziger Stern zu sehen.  
"Das gibt's doch nicht", flüsterte sie zu sich selber.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihrer Faszination.  
"Ist offen!", rief sie, ohne die Augen vom Nachthimmel zu nehmen. 

"Warum kann man die Sterne nicht sehen?", fragte sie laut, ohne sich umzusehen. 

"Mit dir sind sie erloschen."

Charlie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte mit einer ihrer Freundinnen gerechnet, aber das war eine Männerstimme.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah Arman wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stehen.

"Was willst _du_ hier?", fragte sie misstrauisch und sah sich instinktiv nach einem Fluchtweg um.  
Zurückzuweichen ging nicht, hinter ihr war das Fenster. 

Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich meine, Jenny ist bei Dimitri und Dajana bei Mick und.."

"Danke, mir geht's super und jetzt wo du's weißt, kannst du ja wieder gehen", bemerkte sie abfällig.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sah sie lange an. "Hör zu, was passiert ist, tut mir leid."  
Arman machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Charlie schnaubte nur verächtlich.  
"Als ich gehört habe, dass du lebst, ich weiß nicht, da konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken."  
Er war jetzt nur noch zwei Schritte entfernt und sie presste sich fester an den Fenstersims. Zur Not würde sie eben springen, beschloss sie. 

Als ob er ihren Gedanken gehört hätte, schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und nahm sie in die Arme. "Ich hab dich einfach vermisst", wisperte er.

Charlie hob die Arme, um ihn wegzudrücken. "Bitte tu' das nicht", flehte er und sie hielt inne.

Lange standen beide so da, bis er sie schließlich losließ und ihr tief in die Augen sah, als ob er etwas suchte.   
"Nichts?"  
Charlie wusste, was er meinte und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Enttäuscht strich er ihr sanft über die Wange und gab ihr schließlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Gute Nacht", flüsterte er erstickt, dann wandte er sich um und ließ sie allein im Zimmer zurück.

Lange starrte sie ihm hinterher auf die geschlossene Tür.  
Charlies Herz hatte die ganze Zeit über geklopft, wie verrückt. Sie dankte dem Himmel, dass Arman es nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Dieser Typ war doch mehr als merkwürdig! Nur warum musste er dabei bloß so heiß aussehen? 


	17. Die dunkle Seite der Macht

_Die Wächter anzugreifen war nicht die weiseste Entscheidung in Varunas Leben gewesen. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass diese zu viert - noch dazu mit der Macht der Sternenfee als eine der Ihren - ihr trotz allem überlegen waren._

J _etzt saß Varuna in einem sicheren Verlies in der uralten Hüterburg. Doch sie schwieg._  
_So sehr sich die Wächter auch darum bemüht hatten, weigerte sie sich strikt, die von ihr freigelassenen Schatten wieder zurückzurufen. Und so breitete sich die Dunkelheit immer weiter über Namra aus und verschlang alles, was sie auf ihrem Weg berührte._

***

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als Yaga die Höhle verließ.  
Zufrieden betrachtete sie die kleinen Schatten, die leise zischend zwischen den Bäumen umher strichen.

Die Fluchgeister spürten ihre Meisterin in ihrem Versteck. "Nicht mehr lange, und Namra gehört euch", versprach sie leise, "und unser Volk kann leben, wie es ihm vorherbestimmt ist."

"Du hast die falsche Wahl getroffen. "

Yaga fuhr herum.  
"Ist das so?", antwortete sie zynisch.  
Sie starrte das Orakel an, das wenige Meter von ihr entfernt auf der Lichtung stand. Ihre helle Kleidung stach leuchtend in der Dunkelheit hervor und sie sah die Hexe mit strengem Blick an.

Die Alte kicherte. "Das denke ich kaum. Natascha wird die Mine der Schatten öffnen. "

Das Orakel verzog keine Miene. "Nur weil etwas passieren wird, heißt das nicht, dass es das Richtige ist."

"Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten", spie Yaga in ihre Richtung.

"Nein, das kann ich nicht", bestätigte das Orakel ruhig. "Aber ich kann dich bitten, nochmal darüber nachzudenken."

Darüber konnte Yaga nur schallend lachen. "Die Dunkelheit war Namra vorherbestimmt."

"Diese Entscheidung ist nicht deine und wurde vor langer Zeit getroffen." Das Orakel starrte sie noch immer ausdruckslos an.

"Und sie war falsch! Mein Volk und diese Wesen hier", die Hexe deutete um sich, "waren zuerst hier. Wir werden uns aus der Unterdrückung befreien, zu der _DU_ uns gezwungen hast."

Das Orakel sah sie traurig an. "Es betrübt mich, dass du das so siehst. Das Gleichgewicht.."

" _Pah_! Das _Gleichgewicht_! Wir hätten uns niemals überreden lassen sollen, zu teilen. Was haben wir davon? Mein Volk stirbt aus!"

"Und neue Völker entstehen. Das ist der Lauf der Zeit und kein Resultat von Ungerechtigkeit, die deinen Vorfahren widerfahren ist."

"Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!", wiederholte Yaga, die Worte des Orakels ignorierend.

Das Orakel seufzte. "Aber andere können es."

Die Hexe verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. " _Was_ hast du gesehen?"

Das Orakel schwieg.  
Nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Nichts. Leider ist meine Sicht auf die Zukunft getrübt. Deshalb kann ich dich nur bitten, deinen Plan nicht durch zuziehen. Das Gleichgewicht muss bestehen bleiben."

Yagas Antwort war nur ein erneutes, abfälliges Lachen.

***

Nach dem Frühstück rief Mick seine Gäste zu sich in die Bibliothek.

Erleichtert bemerkte Arman, dass sein Freund wieder völlig gesund wirkte.  
Er stand neben einem Bücherregal und hielt ein Buch in der Hand - ein vertrauter Anblick.

Mick sah suchend in die Runde, bis sein Blick an Dajana hängen blieb.  
Sie tat ihm ehrlich leid. Er konnte sehen, dass das, was er ihr gestern eröffnet hatte, schwer auf ihr lastete.  
Aber keiner von ihnen konnte etwas daran ändern. Es galt, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen.  
Und immerhin war es auch eine Chance.

"Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was hier geschieht", kam er gleich zur Sache.  
Die Freunde sahen ihn gebannt an.  
"Leider muss ich euch dazu etwas weiter ausholen.."  
Mick lächelte entschuldigend und schlug ein Buch auf. "Die aktuellen Geschehnisse sind tief in Namras Geschichte verwurzelt und ihr müsst verstehen, wie es dazu kam."

"Hätten wir uns Popcorn holen sollen?", versuchte Jenny einen Witz.

"Ich verspreche, ich mache es kurz."

Argos hob zögernd die Hand. "Wollt ihr, dass ich gehe? Ich meine, wenn es hier um was Geheimes geht.."

Mick lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Es ist kein Geheimnis, Argos. Und wenn du hier bist, dann ist das kein Zufall, also bleib doch, bitte."

Verwirrt ließ der junge Mann die Hand wieder sinken. Wie, _kein Zufall_?  
Natürlich war er zufällig hier. Mick schien einfach immer in Rätseln zu sprechen. Doch er schwieg und ließ ihn fortfahren.

"Als Namra entstand, entfachte ein Disput zwischen Licht und Dunkel. Beide beanspruchten dieses Land für sich. Letztendlich einigten sich die dunkle Fee und die Sternenfee darauf, sich Namra zu teilen. Ihre eigene Macht bannten sie - ein Teil des Lichts wanderte an den Himmel und die Dunkelheit in die Erde. Das war der Beginn des Gleichgewichts von Licht und Schatten, das Namra bis heute aufrecht erhält."

Arman nickte. Mick hatte ihm diese Geschichte schon erzählt, kurz nachdem er zum Hüter ernannt wurde. Immerhin war es seine Aufgabe, dieses Gleichgewicht zu wahren.

"Ok, voll nette Geschichte. Aber was ist jetzt das Problem?", wollte Jenny wissen.  
"Diese Sternenfee, war das meine Großmutter?", wollte Charlie wissen.

Mick schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese Geschichte hat sich vor so langer Zeit zugetragen, dass man die Jahre nicht zählen kann. Aber es war ganz sicher einer deiner Vorfahrinnen."  
Er blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. "Ihr kennt die Geschichte des Schattenzaubers?"

"Das war das einzige Mal vor uns, dass Namra keinen Hüter hatte", bestätigte Dimitri. Alle konnten sich noch zu gut an die vergangenen Ereignisse erinnern, als Milena mithilfe eines Schattenzaubers versucht hatte, die Position von Namras Hüter zu erlangen.

Der Ältere nickte.  
"Also ist das hier wieder so ein Schattenzauber?", wollte Arman wissen. "Wer möchte Namra denn diesmal damit zerstören?"

Argos bemerkte, wie Dajana neben ihm zurückwich. "Was ist denn?", flüsterte er besorgt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte weiter angestrengt auf Mick.  
Dieser verzog das Gesicht. "Ich fürchte, das ist deine Freundin", sagte er an Dimitri gewandt.

"Was? Aber wieso? _Wie_?" Das konnte und wollte er nicht glauben. Natascha hätte dazu doch gar keinen Grund.

"Ich vermute, das sie die Erbin von Varuna, der dunklen Fee ist."

"Okay", Charlie hob abwehrend die Arme, "ich bin raus! Ihr führt euch alle auf, wie in einem Märchenfilm! Hört ihr euch eigentlich selber reden? Feen, böse Geister!"  
Verärgert wandte sie sich zum Gehen.  
"Oh, Charlie, _bitte_!", flehte Tarik und fasste nach ihrem Arm. "Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, damit du uns glaubst!"

"Lass es gut sein, Tarik", beschwichtigte Mick, "Charlie, ich würde es trotzdem sehr begrüßen, wenn du bleiben würdest."

Mit finsterem Blick ließ sich Charlie wieder neben Tarik auf das Sofa fallen.

Dann meldete sich Dimitri wieder. Er hatte die letzten Minuten Micks Worte immer wieder durch seine Gedanken kreisen lassen, aber er verstand nicht: "Wie kann Natascha mit einer Fee aus Namra verwandt sein? Sie kommt doch aus der Menschenwelt."

Mick seufzte. Dann wanderte sein Finger über die Seiten des Buchs in seinr Hand, bis er die Stelle gefunden hatte, nach der er suchte und begann, vorzulesen...

***

_Varuna, die dunkle Fee musste zusehen, wie der Mann, den sie liebte, eine Andere erwählte. Ihre tiefe Trauer rührte das Herz des Trolls Hobolo, der ihr zum Trost ein goldenes Amulett schenkte._  
_Er sagte ihr, dass es sich dabei um einen der großen Schätze Namras handelte._  
_Neugierig geworden, reiste die Fee in die Hügelländer, um dort, in der Bibliothek der Nacht mehr darüber zu erfahren._  
_Sie entdeckte, dass es such bei dem Kleinod um den Schlüssel zur Mine der Schatten handelte, die vom ersten Hüter Namra verschlossen wurde, um das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Dunkel zu wahren._

_In ihrer Wut über die verlorene Liebe reiste sie zur Mine und öffnete mithilfe des Amulettes das Tor._  
_Der Hüter versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten, die Flüche zu stehlen, doch sie sperrte ihn in die Mine und zerstörte das Amulett, damit niemand ihn je finden würde._

_Dann entließ sie die Schatten, welche es ihr gelungen war, zu stehlen und sie rächte sich an allen, die ihr je Böses getan hatten._

_Die Bewohner Namras baten das Orakel, einen neuen Hüter zu ernennen. Doch das Orakel war machtlos, denn ein neuer Hüter konnte nur ernannt werden, wenn der vorherige nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte._

_Sieben Tage und Nächte wurde es immer dunkler und erst, als der Hüter in der Mine gestorben war, konnte eine neue Hüterin ernannt werden. Diese spürte Varuna schließlich auf und verbannte sie in die Außenwelt._

***

"Die Fluchgeister, die Varuna freigelassen hat, wurden eingefangen und im Raum der Flüche hier in der Burg aufbewahrt, bis Milena ihn geöffnet hat", erklärte Mick, als er geendet hatte.

Dimitri schwieg. Also war es tatsächlich möglich.

"Und die fliegen jetzt frei in Namra herum?", fragte Jenny. "Kann man die nicht wieder einfangen?"

"Wahrscheinlich, aber ich fürchte, es könnte noch schlimmer kommen", antwortete Mick.  
Jenny verdrehte die Augen. "War ja klar!"

Mick berichtete den Freunden von seiner Vermutung. Er war sich sicher, dass Yaga vorhatte, mit Natschas Kräften die Mine der Schatten erneut zu öffnen. Da Varuna sie verschlossen hatte, konnte nur sie oder ihre Nachkommen den entsprechenden Zauber wirken.  
"Und wenn das passiert, wird Namra von der Dunkelheit eingenommen. Das wäre das Ende für viele."

"Warum sollte das jemand wollen?", wollte Argos wissen.

"Es gab schon immer Personen, die sich hier benachteiligt gefühlt haben",  
sprang Arman ein. "Mir wurde nicht nur einmal vorgeworfen, die Seite des Lichts zu bevorzugen."  
Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Nur waren das bisher immer einzelne Trolle oder Gnome, die sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt haben."

"Als meine Mutter Hüterin war, war die Situation etwas beruhigt, da sie ja, wie auch Yaga und Varuna den Giftmischern angehörte und die dunkle Seite repräsentierte. Obwohl sie natürlich immer gerecht geurteilt hat."  
Mick sah in die Runde.  
"Ich denke, ich habe euch erklärt, was ihr wissen müsst. Wir sollten jetzt verhindern, dass Natascha die Mine öffnet."

Tarik wollte wissen, wie. Micks Lippen wurden schmal. Er sah auffordernd zu Dajana. "Du solltest es ihnen sagen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie begann panisch, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Tarik sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
"Was ist mit Dajana?"

"Sie..", begann Mick.  
"Sag es nicht! Bitte sag es nicht!", schrie sie. Hektisch drängte sie sich zwischen Argos und Jenny hindurch und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Traurig sah ihr Mick hinterher.  
"Was ist los, Mick?" Arman war verwirrt. Was hatte das Mädchen bloß so aufgebracht?  
"Dajana ist auch mit der Dunklen Fee verwandt", antwortete Jenny an seiner Stelle.

"Bitte _was_?", enfuhr es ihm.  
"Sie hat es mir gestern erzählt." Jenny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und jetzt denkt sie, dass sie böse ist oder so."  
Tarik entfuhr ein schwaches Lachen. "Dajana und böse? _Never_!"  
"Hab ich ihr auch gesagt. Ich rede nochmal mit ihr." Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Argos hielt sie zurück. "Lass mich das machen."

Nachdem er gegangen war, forderte Mick die anderen auf, sich für eine Reise vorzubereiten.  
"Hoffen wir, dass es Argos gelingt, Dajana davon zu überzeugen, dass wir sie brauchen."

***

"Dajana?"  
Argos klopfte an ihrer Zimmertüre und öffnete sie dann.  
Er sah sich kurz suchend um und entdeckte sie kurz darauf in einem der angrenzenden Schlafzimmer.  
Sie lag auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopfpolster über ihren Kopf gezogen, als könne die die Welt damit ausblenden.

Vorsichtig schritt er näher. Er wiederholte ihren Namen, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
"Bitte geh weg.", klang es dumpf unter dem Polster hervor.  
Doch er ließ sich davon nicht abhalten und setzte sich neben sie.  
Sofort bereute er, nicht Jenny mit ihr reden gelassen zu haben, denn ihm wollten einfach keine passenden Worte einfallen.

Stattdessen legte er behutsam seine große Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte ihn sanft.  
Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er fühlen, wie sich Dajanas Körper entspannte.  
"Hör mal..", begann er, schwieg dann aber.

Dajana lugte unter dem Polster hervor. Dann setzte sie sich doch auf und starrte zu Boden. "Wie das schon klingt!", sie schniefte, " _Dunkle Fee_."

"Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist, deswegen."

"Nicht? Mir fällt niemand auf der dunklen Seite der Macht ein, der gut ist", erwiderte sie trotzig. "Anakin Skywalker, Willow, Morgana, Pirotess - es gibt keine dunklen Hauptfiguren, die nicht böse werden!", fuhr sie ihn an.  
Dajana fing wieder an, zu schluchzen. "Ich will das nicht."

Argos fasste sie an den Schultern und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer diese Leute sind, aber sie sind nicht du", sagte er bestimmt.  
"Und ich kenne genug Trolle und Zwerge und keiner von ihnen ist böse, nur weil sie Schattenwesen sind. So läuft das nicht. Ob du gut oder schlecht bist, ist deine persönliche Entscheidung."

"Aber.."

"Kein Aber." Er strich ihr über die Wange. "Hast du Mick nicht zugehört? Licht und Schatten sind in Namra nur zwei Seiten, die zusammengehören."

Dajana schwieg. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht.

Argos fuhr fort: "Und gerade ist es wirklich hilfreich, dass ein guter Mensch wie du das Alles hier aufhalten kann."

Sie nickte schwach und er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
"Kommst du jetzt mit?" Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
Dajana nickte noch einmal stumm, ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm nach draußen führen.


	18. Sesam öffne dich!

_Amelie war gekommen und hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden. Doch Varuna hatte nur gelacht._

_Mittlerweile war beinahe eine Woche vergangen, seit sie die Schatten befreit hatte. Nicht mehr lange und sie würden die Überhand gewinnen und Varuna würde wieder frei sein!_

_Siegessicher wartete sie ab. Doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden jäh zerstört, als Amelie am siebenten Tag wieder kam. Streng betrachtete die Sternenfee sie, als sie ihr mitteilte: “Wir haben einen neuen Hüter gewählt. Mach dich bereit, dein Urteil zu empfangen.”_

***

Die Mine der Schatten lag zwei Tagesritte entfernt im äußersten Westen Namras.

Die Freunde hielten dabei noch einmal kurz am Lilientalhof, um Charlie, die abwechselnd bei Jenny und Dajana mitgeritten war, ein Pferd zu besorgen.

Andromeda freute sich sichtlich, als sie Charlie wiedererkannte und ließ sich sofort bereitwillig aufsatteln.  
Am Abend machten sie in einem Blumenfeendorf halt, der letzten Siedlung auf ihrem Weg.

Das Rotsandland, das sich bald dahinter erstreckte, war seit Jahrhunderten unbewohnt.  
Der peferkte Ort für etwas, das sich "Mine der Schatten" nannte, wie Jenny fand.  
Sie schüttelte sich und Dimitri, der nahe an ihr ritt, legte ihr zuversichtlich eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

"Keine Sorge. Bald ist der Spuk vorbei."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an: "Glaubst du wirklich?"

"Und wie sollen wir die Fluchgeister wieder in die Mine bekommen?", wollte Tarik von Mick wissen.

"Die Schatten hören auf die dunkle Fee. Wenn Dajana sie ruft, werden sie folgen", erklärte dieser.

"Nur hab ich keine Ahnung, wie man das macht", murmelte Dajana leise, doch Mick hatte sie trotzdem gehört.   
"Tarik und ich werden dir dabei helfen", versicherte er ihr.

"Hast du dafür genug Kraft von Alwin bekommen?"  
Mick Miene verfinsterte sich bei Armans Worten. "Da bin ich mir sicher."  
"Wenn Charlie noch die Sternenfee wäre..", warf Tarik ein.  
"Charlie ist die Sternenfee." Mick wandte sich ihr zu und betrachtete Charlie, die argwöhnisch zurücksah."  
Er seufzte. "Alles der Reihe nach. Zuerst die Fluchgeister, dann kümmern wir uns darum, dass du deine Erinnerungen wieder bekommst."

"Wenn es diese Erinnerungen überhaupt gibt", murmelte sie.  
Das schien jedoch nur Arman gehört zu haben, der daraufhin traurig den Blick senkte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, mit so viel Ablehnung konfrontiert zu werden. Schon seit Stunden zerbrach er sich den Kopf, wie um alles in der Welt er es anstellen könnte, Charlie wieder zu Alten zu machen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen.  
Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach warten und hoffen, dass die Erinnerungen von alleine zurückkamen. Was, wenn das nie geschehen würde?

***

Als sie einen alten, beinahe nicht mehr sichtbaren Felspfad hinunter ritten, konnten sie in der Ferne eine kleine, kahle Berggruppe ausmachen.  
Das war ihr Ziel.

Der Weg dorthin durch das vegetationslose Land schien seit Ewigkeiten unbenutzt und die stille Einsamkeit fühlte sich unheimlich an.   
Das Gelände wurde zunehmend unwegsamer und bald beschlossen sie, den restlichen Weg zu Fuß fortzusetzen.

Kaum hatte Charlie Andromeda von den Zügeln befreit, bäumte sie stürmisch sich auf.  
Sie fuhr erschrocken zurück.  
Das Pferd wand sich und galoppierte eilig den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Die Pferde der anderen folgten ihr ebenso schnell.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte sie und sah den Tieren ratlos nach, die sich rasch aus ihrem Blickfeld entfernten.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommen zurück." Arman legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Tun sie immer", erklärte Jenny.

Charlie zuckte ungläubig mit den Schultern. "Na ihr müsst es ja wissen."

"Wen haben wir denn da?", ertönte plötzlich eine keifende Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die Freunde fuhren erschrocken herum.  
Yaga stand mitten auf dem Pfad und grinste sie höhnisch an.  
"Shit", fluchte Jenny.  
Sie waren zu spät! Yaga und Natascha waren bereits hier.

Arman trat der Alten entgegen. "Yaga, tu das nicht. Das kannst du Namra nicht antun."

Doch die lachte nur abfällig. "Und ob ich kann, Hüter. Ich habe mich lange genug eurer Diktatur beugen müssen. Damit ist nun Schluss!"

"Aber das Gleichgewicht muss-"

"Pah! Es gibt kein Gleichgewicht! Wir Giftmischer wurden von euch Lichtwesen immer unterdrückt und jetzt wird es Zeit, das zu ändern."

Mick hatte sich inzwischen zu Arman gesellt. "Die Hüter haben uns alle immer gleich behandelt und meine Mutter.."

"Deine Mutter!", spie Yaga aus. "Sie hat sich ebenso korrumpieren lassen und ihr eigenes Volk verraten."

Sie machte eine abfällige Geste. "Aber damit ist es jetzt vorbei! In diesem Moment ist die dunkle Fee dabei, die Mine der Schatten zu öffnen und es gibt nichts, was ihr dagegen tun könnt!"

Die Freunde konnten sehen, wie Yaga begann, einen Zauber zu weben.  
Mick und Tarik sprangen nach vorne, bereit, sich zu verteidigen.

"Dimmi, das ist unsere Chance", flüsterte Jenny aufgeregt.  
Er sah sie verwirrt an.   
"Natascha ist deine Freundin. Du musst sie aufhalten."  
"Aber wie?", wisperte er aufgeregt und sah verstohlen auf Yaga, die ihnen noch immer den Weg versperrte.

"Komm!" Jenny griff nach seiner Hand und rannte los.  
Wie ein Blitz zischte sie an Yaga vorbei und zog Dimitri dabei hinter sich her.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden erst begriff er, dass er dabei ebenso schnell war, wie sie.  
Sie musste ihre Kraft irgendwie auf ihn übertragen haben.

Schnell ließen sie den Ort des Geschehens hinter sich und liefen auf eine Felsspalte zu.  
Im nächsten Moment waren sie auch schon hindurch und vor ihnen breitete sich ein kleiner Talkessel aus.

Am anderen Ende konnte er ein großes Tor erkennen, vor dem eine Gestalt mit erhobenen Händen stand.

"Natascha!", schrie Dimitri schon von weitem. "Bitte tu das nicht!"

In einiger Entfernung blieben sie stehen. Natascha ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
"Es ist zu spät." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Nein", flüsterte Jenny, als sie mitansehen mussten, wie sich die beiden hölzernen Flügeltüren der Mine ächzend auseinander bewegten.

Dimitri ließ Jennys Hand los und kam langsam auf seine Freundin zu. "Natascha, bitte, schließ das Tor wieder."  
Doch das entlockte ihr nur ein helles Lachen. "Ach Dimitri, du verstehst gar nichts."

" _Du_ verstehst nichts! Du wirst uns alle umbringen!", fuhr Jenny sie an und wollte auf sie zustürmen, doch Dimitri hielt sie zurück und redete leise auf sie ein, sich zurückzuhalten.

Nataschas Blick verhärtete sich, als sie zwischen den beiden hin und her sah. "Wie ich sehe, hast du auch schon eine neue Freundin gefunden. Hast du mich so schnell vergessen?"

Das Tor stand nun weit offen und der erste schwarze Fluchgeist entwich den Tiefen der Höhlen, wie Dimitri beunruhigt erkennen musste.   
"So ist das doch gar nicht! _Bitte_ schließ das Tor", bat er nachdrücklich.

Doch sie ignorierte ihn und fixierte Jenny mit einem eiskalten Blick. "Dimitri ist _mein_ Freund", knurrte sie, "das war er immer und das wird er immer bleiben."  
Und ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte sie den Schatten mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung in Jennys Richtung.  
Der traf sie mit voller Wucht und sie wurde ein paar Meter nach hinten geworfen.

"Natascha, hör auf! _Bitte_!", schrie Dimitri nun verzweifelt und wollte Jenny zur Hilfe kommen.

Doch dazu kam es nicht. Eine weitere von Nataschas Handbewegungen und beide waren plötzlich verschwunden.

"Dimmi?" Mühsam richtete sich Jenny auf und sah sich suchend auf dem Platz um, der sich nun immer schneller in Dunkelheit hüllte.  
Sie stolperte benommen ein paar Schritte vorwärts.   
" _Dimmi_!", schrie sie aus voller Kehle, bevor sie doch noch das Bewusstsein verlor.

***

Diesmal war Tarik vorbereitet und Mick bei vollen Kräften und so gelang es Yaga nicht, auch nur einem der Freunde Schaden zuzufügen.

Im Gegenteil, als Tarik sich entschloss, von der Verteidigung in den Angriff überzugehen, musste die Alte immer weiter zurückweichen.

Doch ein plötzliches Tosen um sie herum, ließ alle innehalten.  
Auf Yagas Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphales Grinsen aus. "Ihr seid zu spät. Die Mine ist geöffnet worden!", rief sie freudig und erhob die Arme. Einen Moment später war sie verschwunden.

An ihrer Stelle begannen auf einmal, dunkle Schatten aus dem Hohlweg zu strömen.  
"Wir müssen da durch!", rief Arman, "Dimitri und Jenny sind da hinten."

Die Freunde liefen den Weg entlang. Die Fluchgeister griffen nicht an, jedoch schmerzte die Eiseskälte, die sie verströmten, jedes mal, wenn einer von ihnen sie streifte.  
Am Ende des Pfades herrschte absolute Dunkelheit.

"Dimitri! Jenny!", rief Tarik in die Finsternis.  
"Dajana, wir müssen etwas sehen können", sprach Mick leise neben ihr.  
"Aber.." Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter . "Du kannst das", ermutigte er sie.

Er hatte recht. Sie konnten nichts sehen und irgendwo hier waren zwei ihrer Freunde, womöglich verletzt, und brauchten ihre Hilfe.  
"Bitte!", rief sie in die Dunkelheit, "Geht weg von hier!"

Und wie, wenn sich über ihnen ein plötzlicher Sog gebildet hätte, strömten die Schatten nach oben in den Himmel und zerstreuten sich in alle Richtungen.  
Stille legte sich über den Talkessel. Es kam den Freunden vor, als hätte die Sonne an Strahlkraft eingebüßt, doch es war wieder hell genug, um sich umzusehen.

Gegenüber von ihnen war ein Tor zu sehen, das in den Felsen hinein führte. Es stand sperrangelweit offen.  
"Mist", fluchte Tarik.

Doch von Jenny und Dimitri fehlte jede Spur.  
Erneut riefen sie nach den beiden, dich sie erhielten keine Antwort.

"Hört ihr das?", unterbrach Charlie auf einmal. Die anderen hielten die Luft an und lauschten, aber sie konnten nichts hören.  
Da lief Charlie auch schon auf das Tor zu. Der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihr, um zu sehen, was sie meinte.  
Vor dem Tor sah sie sich nochmal kurz um und steuerte dann auf den rechten Torflügel zu.

Als sie dahinter sah, entdeckte sie Jenny. Das Mädchen hockte dicht an den Felsen gedrängt und hatte ihr Gesicht im Schoß vergraben.

"Mensch, Jenny, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!", rief Tarik aus.  
Charlie und Arman hockten sich zu ihr herunter. "Wo ist Dimitri?", wollte er wissen.  
Jenny schluchzte nur.  
Tröstend legte ihr Charlie eine Hand an den Arm.  
"Sie hat ihn mitgenommen", murmelte Jenny und zitterte. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah in die Runde: "Diese Irre hat Dimitri entführt!"  
Dann brach sie in Tränen aus und Charlie nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. "Ok, das ist kein Spiel mehr, das hab ich verstanden", sagte sie zu Arman gewandt. "Und dass hier irgendwas falsch läuft auch. Wir müssen das irgendwie beenden", fügte sie entschlossen hinzu.

Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er warf ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Womöglich hatten sie mit ihrer Hilfe ernsthaft eine Chance!


	19. Die Mine der Schatten

_Mit_ _ausdrucksloser_ _Miene stand_ _Varuna_ _im Hof der_ _Hüterburg_ _. Vor ihr stand die neu erwählte Hüterin. Natürlich war es eine_ _Elbenfrau_ _geworden!_

_Varuna_ _lachte innerlich bitter. Selbst wenn sie keinen Verrat an_ _Namra_ _verübt hätte, würde ihr ein solcher Hüter mit den_ _üblichen_ _Vorurteilen begegnen. Deshalb hörte sie auch gar nicht mehr zu, als vor den Anwesenden die Anklage verlesen wurde._

_Erst, als die Hüterin ihr Urteil sprach, bekam der Prozess wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und mit dieser Strafe hatte sie ganz und gar nicht gerechnet!_

***

Natascha hatte den Zauber so schnell in seine Richtung geworfen, dass ihm keine Chance geblieben war, auszuweichen.

Als sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen plötzlich veränderte, stolperte Dimitri und fiel auf die Knie. Ihm war auf einmal kotzübel und er holte tief Luft, um sich nicht zu übergeben.  
Dann erst erkannte er, dass seine Hände kalten Fels berührten und er hob den Kopf.

Er befand sich in einer dämmrigen Höhle, die mit etlichen, altertümlichen Möbeln ausgestattet war. Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand Natascha und sah ihn forschend an.

"Wo bin ich?" Dimitri erhob sich vorsichtig und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

"In Sicherheit." Natascha kam auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass die Schatten dir etwas antun", murmelte sie in sein T-Shirt.

Er fasste nach ihren Schultern und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. "In Sicherheit? Und was ist mit den anderen? Was ist mit Jenny?"  
War ihr Blick vorher noch besorgt gewesen, so verhärteten sich nun ihre Züge.  
"Was kümmert mich das?"  
Natascha legte eine Hand an seine Wange. "Für mich ist nur wichtig, dass du jetzt hier bist."

Er wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. "Soll das heißen.."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich haben die Schatten sie verschluckt."

"Und das ist dir egal?", herrschte er sie an. Dimitri fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
 _Jenny.._  
Bestimmt hatten sie den Fluchgeistern entkommen können. Es _musste_ einfach so sein!  
"Namra wird von der Dunkelheit eingenommen, das bedeutet das Ende für uns alle!", warf er ihr an den Kopf.

"Meins nicht und auch nicht das der Wesen, die mir folgen." Sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und kam wieder näher. "Und es muss auch nicht dein Ende sein", flüsterte sie und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

"Fass mich nicht an!" Nach einem weiteren Schritt zurück konnte Dimitri die Wand der Höhle im Rücken spüren.   
"Natascha, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder. So bist du doch nicht!", versuchte er, ihr Gewissen zu erreichen.

"Ich bin die Dunkle Fee, ich.."

"Was macht _er_ hier?"  
Yaga war plötzlich aufgetaucht und keifte Natascha aufgebracht an. "Er soll mit den anderen sterben!"

Beide sahen die Hexe entsetzt an. Dann straffte Natascha ihre Schultern. "Nicht Dimitri! Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

Die Alte lachte. "Dieser Junge ist deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Er wird dir schneller in den Rücken fallen, als dir lieb ist."

Natascha schnappte nach Luft. "Das würde er nicht tun!", wisperte sie.

Während die beiden sich stritten, sah Dimitri seine Chance gekommen. Er würde sich unsichtbar machen, nach draußen laufen und die anderen suchen. Und dann würde er sich überlegen, wie er Natascha dazu bringen konnte, ihren Plan abzubrechen.   
Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte, unsichtbar zu werden. Aber in seiner Nervosität gelang es ihm nicht sofort.

"Halt!", schrie Yaga plötzlich. "Siehst du, mein Kind, der Hüter des Verborgenen versucht schon jetzt, uns auszutricksen."  
Sie kicherte amüsiert und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
Und plötzlich fand sich Dimitri in einer winzigen Höhle wieder.

Die Hexe hatte ihn offenbar hierher gezaubert und als er sich umsah, konnte er keinen Ausgang finden. Lediglich ein kleines, vergittertes Loch in Bodennähe, zu klein für einen erwachsenen Mann, konnte er entdecken.

Resigniert ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und überlegte nach einem Ausweg.

***

Während Charlie und Dajana noch immer versuchten, ihre völlig aufgelöste Freundin zu beruhigen, wandte sich Arman nun der Mine zu.  
Nachdenklich ließ er seine Hände über das verwitterte Holz wandern, bis er an einem dunklen Fleck hängen blieb.  
Er winkte Mick zu sich heran. "Das sieht beinahe wie ein Handabdruck aus", bemerkte er.  
"Da ist auch noch einer", rief Tarik, der daraufhin den anderen Torflügel untersuchte.  
Insgesamt zählten die Männer sieben solcher Markierungen auf der Außenseite der Türen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet", seufzte Mick.  
"Vielleicht..", überlegte Arman und ging auf den Eingang zu.

"Warte!", versuchte Argos, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch sein Bruder hörte nicht und wurde einen Augenblick später von der Dunkelheit im Inneren verschluckt.  
Hilflos sah er Mick und Tarik an.  
"Es sind wohl alle Fluchgeister entkommen." Mick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es sollte sicher sein."  
Vorsichtig folgten die Männer ihrem Freund in die Mine.

Im Inneren war es zappenduster. "Jetzt könnten wir etwas Sternenlicht brauchen", murmelte Tarik.

"Hey!", kam es vom Eingang. "Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", wollte Charlie wissen.

"Wissen wir nicht!", rief Tarik zurück. "Liegt draußen ein Ast oder so rum? Wir hätten eine Fackel nötig."

Charlie verschwand kurz und kam gleich darauf mit einem verwitterten Holzscheit zurück.  
Vorsichtig tastete sie sich zu den anderen.  
Als Tarik ihre Fackel mit einem Zauber entzündete wurde die Höhle in ein flackerndes Licht gehüllt.  
Gegenüber des Ausgangs führte ein Durchgang weiter ins Innere.

Keiner war wirklich begeistert davon, sich tiefer in diesen verfluchten Ort hinein zu begeben.  
Mick rief nach Jenny und Dajana, denn er wollte nicht, dass die beiden schutzlos zurück blieben.

"Was suchen wir hier eigentlich?", raunte Jenny verschnupft, als sie ebenfalls die Höhle betrat.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl.." Mick ließ den Satz unbeendet, als er auf den Durchgang zu steuerte.  
Die anderen folgten ihm neugierig nach.

Plötzlich knirschte es laut. Alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen. "Tschuldigung", murmelte Jenny.  
Doch als sie sah, worauf sie getreten war, musste sie plötzlich würgen.  
Tarik versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "Sind doch nur Knochen."

" _Nur_?" Sie griff sich an den Bauch. "Das ist _so_ ekelhaft!"

Arman flüsterte Mick etwas zu und dieser nickte traurig, doch auf Jennys Nachfrage schüttelte er nur ablehnend den Kopf. "Wir gehen besser weiter."

Hinter dem Durchgang befand sich ein größerer Raum, der durchgehend von hölzernen Regalreihen eingefasst war. Der Boden war über und über mit Scherben und Korkverschlüssen bedeckt. Offenbar hatte Nataschas Zauber die Fluchgeister aus ihren Gefängnissen befreit.  
Bestürzt sahen sie sich um.

"Willkommen, Hüter!"  
Die plötzlichen Worte ließen die Gruppe zusammenfahren.

Genau in der Mitte der Höhle, auf einem großen Stein, saß ein Zwerg und lächelte Arman freundlich an.

***

Dimitri hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon in seiner Zelle saß. Es kam ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Die Höhle schien jedes Geräusch zu schlucken und die Stille war einfach unerträglich.  
Da hörte er, wie das Gitter der Luke bewegt wurde.  
Leise kroch er darauf zu.  
Er sah, wie eine Hand ein Tablett mit Essen und Wasser hindurch schob.

"Natascha?", flüsterte er und sah vorsichtig durch die Öffnung. Er konnte ihren roten Haarschopf erkennen, doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt.  
"Yaga sagt, ich soll nicht mit dir reden", antwortete sie ebenso leise.  
Erneut versuchte er, an ihr Gewissen zu appellieren. "Natascha, du musst doch auch wissen, dass das hier alles falsch ist. Lass mich gehen. Beende das, bevor Namra zerstört wird."

Sie lachte bitter. "Yaga wusste, dass du sowas sagen würdest." Natascha wandte den Kopf und sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Keine Sorge, Namra wird nicht zerstört." Sie lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand. "Nur besser."

"Was soll daran besser werden, wenn die Hälfte seiner Bewohner zugrunde geht?", hakte er nach.  
"Dir wird nichts passieren", sagte sie sanft, während sie über seine Finger strich. "Das könnte ich niemals zulassen."

Dimitri biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Luft an. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, was sie nun sagen würde.

"Ich liebe dich, Dimitri. Das hab ich schon immer. Und ich will, dass du mit mir zusammen über Namra herrschst."

Er verzog das Gesicht und wandte den Kopf ab. Das hatte er befürchtet. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück.  
"Ich sag das nicht einfach so!" Ihr Ton wurde flehender. "Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du auch Gefühle für mich hast."

Dimitri lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Luke, sodass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Was sollte er ihr sagen?  
Noch nie hatte er auf diese Weise für sie empfunden! Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn. Sie hatten beide unter dem übertriebenen Ehrgeiz ihre Eltern gelitten und ihre Freundschaft hatte ihr Leben erträglicher gemacht.  
Er hatte sie bis zum Schluss immer nur beschützen wollen.  
Aber konnte er ihr das sagen? Er erkannte sie kaum wieder und konnte sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

_Oder soll ich mitspielen?_

Wenn er nun vorgeben würde, ihre Gefühle zu erwidern? Dann könnte er vielleicht fliehen. Aber dann würde er nicht nur seine beste Freundin verraten, sondern auch Jenny.

_Jenny._

Der Gedanke an sie versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Hoffentlich war sie am Leben!  
Dimitri atmete tief durch und schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen herunter.  
Er musste sich etwas überlegen! Er musste Natascha und Yaga aufhalten und ihre Pläne irgendwie vereiteln. Und dazu musste er hier aus dieser Zelle raus!

"Dimitri?" Nataschas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss.

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft und antwortete dann mit zittriger Stimme:

"Du hast recht."


	20. Der Hüter von Namra

_“_ _Varuna_ _, für dein grausames Verbrechen wirst du deiner Zauberkräfte beraubt und in die Außenwelt verbannt. Niemals wieder sollst du_ _Namra_ _in Gefahr bringen können!” Die Stimme der jungen Hüterin zitterte leicht, als sie das Urteil sprach._

_Fassungslos_ _starrte_ _Varuna_ _sie an. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Im Augenwinkel konnte_ _Varuna_ _sehen, dass Amelie angefangen hatte, zu weinen. Immerhin brachte ihr auch diese Strafe_ _Dvalin_ _nicht mehr zurück._

_Varuna_ _protestierte nicht. Auch nicht, als sie abgeführt wurde und man sie zum Tribunal der Wächter brachte, wo sie ihre Strafe erhalten würde._

_Als sich ihr Körper langsam aufzulösen begann, wandte sie sich noch einmal an die Wächter. “Freut euch nicht zu früh. Ich werde einen Weg zurück finden. Und meine Rache wird noch schlimmer als alles, was ihr kennt!”_

***

Gebannt starrten die Freunde auf den jungen Zwerg auf dem Felsen.  
Fröhlich ließ er seine Beine kurz baumeln und sprang dann mit einem Satz auf den Boden.

"Wer bist du?", brachte Arman heraus.

Der Zwerg nahm den Blick nicht von ihm, als er lächelnd näher trat.  
Angriffslustig sprang Tarik nach vorne, doch Mick hielt ihn zurück. "Du bist Dvalin, der alte Hüter Namras, habe ich recht?", fragte er.  
Eifrig nickte der Zwerg mit dem Kopf und sah in die Runde.  
Als sein Blick an Charlie hängen blieb stutzte er. "Amelie?", flüsterte er erschrocken.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. "Meinst du mich?"  
Dvalins Miene wurde traurig, als er den Kopf senkte. "Entschuldige bitte, ich habe dich verwechselt."

"Amelie war der Name von Rosalies Urgroßmutter", erklärte Mick ihr.   
“Meiner Oma?”, fragte Charlie ungläubig. “Was hat meine Oma denn mit alldem zu tun?”  
Dvalin sah verwirrt zwischen ihr und Mick hin und her.  
"Heißt das..?"  
Mick nickte.  
"Du siehst ihr so _ähnlich_ ", flüsterte der Zwerg andächtig.

"Warte mal", unterbrach Jenny, "Wenn du der ehemalige Hüter von Namra bist, solltest du dann nicht, naja, tot sein?"

Dvalin lächelte wehmütig. "Mir war es leider nicht vergönnt, dass meine Seele ins Totenreich gelangt."  
Jenny starrte ihn entsetzt an. Ein _Geist_? Dvalin war ein Geist!  
Er breitete die Arme aus und deutete um sich. "Die Mine, ihr versteht?"

"Und nun ist sie wieder geöffnet worden", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er den Blick wieder hob. "Varuna?"

Mick schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte ihm knapp, was passiert war.  
Kraftlos strubbelte sich der Zwerg das blonde Haar. "Das ist nicht gut." Nachdenklich ging er ein paar Schritte auf und ab.

"Wie ist es dir denn damals gelungen, die Schatten wieder einzusperren?", fragte Arman, "Vielleicht kann ich-"  
"Nein!" Dvalin fuhr herum und sah ihn voll Furcht an.   
Mit bebender Stimme erklärte er den Freunden, dass er die Fluchgeister mit Magie an sich gebunden hatte, als ihn Varuna in die Mine gesperrt hatte.  
"Das kannst du nicht", beendete er, "weil du erstens keine Zauber weben kannst und zweitens.." Der Zwerg wischte sich die Augen. "Zweitens möchte ich nicht, dass du dasselbe Schicksal erleiden musst, wie ich."

"Also gibt es keinen Weg?" Wieder war es Jenny, die aussprach, was alle dachten.

Dvalin schwieg, doch dann schien ihm etwas eingefallen zu sein. Langsam zählte er die Anwesenden mit einem Finger ab.  
"Der Hüter", murmelte er, " und eins, zwei,.."  
Dann erst entdeckte er Dajana hinter den anderen. "Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

***

Angestrengt lauschte Dimitri durch das vergitterte Felsloch.  
Natascha und Yaga schienen sich lautstark zu streiten, doch sie waren zu weit weg, als dass er hätte verstehen können, worum es ging.  
Aber er hatte da so eine Ahnung: es ging um ihn.

Natascha war überglücklich gewesen über seine Worte und hatte ihm sogleich eifrig versprochen, ihn aus seinem Gefängnis herauszuholen.

Obwohl er froh darüber sein müsste, fühlte er sich grauenhaft.  
Auch wenn er seiner ehemaligen besten Freundin nur etwas vorspielte, so war das keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er Jenny irgendwie damit betrügen würde.  
Wie weit konnte er gehen um sich nicht auf ewig selbst zu hassen?

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen. Er rief sich Jennys Gesicht in Erinnerung. Dieses Bild würde er in seinem Herzen tragen, komme was wolle!

***

Dvalin war außer sich. "Wie könnt ihr sie hierher bringen? Nach allem, was sie getan hat?"

"Beruhige dich, Dajana ist nicht die dunkle Fee, von der Mick gesprochen hat."

Der junge Zwerg starrte noch immer angsterfüllt auf das Mädchen. "Aber.." Seine Unterlippe zitterte, als er flüsterte: "Ihre Augen. Sie sehen wie Varunas aus"  
Er besah Dajana zweifelnd, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, wen er da tatsächlich vor sich hatte.

Mick seufzte erneut. "Es sieht so aus, als hätten _zwei_ Erbinnen Anspruch darauf, die dunkle Fee zu sein."  
Dvalin schien, schwer darüber nachzudenken. Kurz darauf fragte er, an Dajana gewandt: "Kannst du auch die Schatten beherrschen?"

Sie zögerte. Konnte sie?  
Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie Schatten und Fluchgeister schon früher ständig gesehen hatte, diese ihr aber nichts getan hatten. Und hatte sie ihre Freunde nicht bereits zweimal von ihnen gerettet?  
Sie nickte zögerlich. "Ich denke, schon."

Es schien die Antwort zu sein, auf die Dvalin gehofft hatte, denn sein Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf.  
"Dann könntet ihr es machen, wie die Erbauer."

Die Erbauer der Mine der Schatten waren es gewesen, die die Fluchgeister hierher verbannt hatten. Und die Sterne an Namras Nachthimmel. Als sich Licht und Schatten geeinigt hatten, galt es, ein Gleichgewicht herzustellen, sodass keine Seite jemals einen Vorteil hätte.  
Mithilfe der ersten Wächter und des Hüters hatten die Feen des Lichts und der Dunkelheit einen Teil ihrer Kräfte versiegelt. Die Sterne an den Himmel, die Schatten in die unterirdischen Tiefen.

"Und _wie_ haben sie das gemacht?", wollte Tarik wissen. Er kannte die Theorie um Bannzauber nur zu gut. Sie hielten nur so lange, bis sie bewusst gelöst wurden oder der Zauberer, der einen aussprach starb. Es sei denn, er gab den Bann nicht zuvor an einen Nachfolger weiter.

Dvalin schürzte die Lippen. "Die Zauber wurden in Gegenstände gebannt. Nur so konnten sie sichergehen, dass ihre Siegel ihre Lebenszeit überdauerten." Er seufzte. "Wer hätte ahnen können, dass das ein großer Fehler war."

"Das heißt aber auch, dass die dunkle Fee den Bannzauber an _ihre_ Nachkommen weitergegeben haben muss. Sonst wären die Schatten schon früher ausgebrochen", murmelte Mick nachdenklich.  
Dvalin nickte zustimmend.

"Ok, danke für die Geschichtsstunde", unterbrach Jenny ungeduldig. "Was können wir denn jetzt tun?"

Der Zwerg sah in die Runde. "Sieben Magier oder Personen mit magischen Kräften, auch du Arman, müssen den Bann von damals wiederholen und -"  
"Warum ausgerechnet _sieben_?" Man konnte Jenny ansehen, wie sehr sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Sie wollte raus aus dieser engen Höhle und ihre Sorge um Dimitri machte die Situation nicht besser.

Dvalin, dem ihre Ungeduld nicht entgangen war, lächelte schwach. "Ich versuche ja schon mich kurz zu fassen. Ich weiß, wie sehr es eilt." Er verbeugte sich entschuldigend. "Sieben ist eine magische Zahl und sieben Zauber verstärken sich deshalb auch noch einmal gegenseitig. Ihr benötigt sieben Gegenstände, die euch etwas bedeuten, das ist ganz wichtig, um den Zauber darin festzuhalten. Dann muss die dunkle Fee alle Schatten um sich sammeln und gemeinsam versiegelt ihr das Tor und leitet den Zauber in die Gegenstände."

"Klingt ja easy", bemerkte Jenny sarkastisch.  
"Tarik und ich können euch dabei behilflich sein", beschwichtigte Mick sie.  
"Ich wünsche euch viel Glück." Dvalin lächelte noch einmal die anderen an. "Ich muss euch jetzt verlassen. Die Nachwelt ruft, ihr wisst schon."  
Der Zwerg deutete auf den Ausgang und mit einem letzten Winken schwanden seine Umrisse, bis er vollends verschwunden war.

Schweigend verließen die Freund die Miene. Draußen war es noch dunkler als zuvor und das fahle Sonnenlicht blendete sie kaum.

Arman sah kurz in die Runde. "Wir haben nur ein Problem: wir _sind_ keine sieben Magier."

"Mit Dimmi schon!", erwiderte Jenny bestimmt.   
"Und Charlie? Ihre Kräfte sind noch nicht zurück!", fuhr Arman sie entnervt an.  
Charlie räusperte sich entrüstet. Er brauchte nicht über sie zu reden, als ob sie nicht anwesend wäre. Wie unhöflich war das denn? "Und weil ich gar keine Kräfte habe", murmelte sie kaum hörbar in sich hinein.

Mick sah die anderen entschuldigend an. "Und ohne die Wächter werde ich wohl nicht genug Kraft aufbringen können, um den Zauber durchzuführen", bemerkte er leise.  
"Nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Jenny verlor nun endgültig die Geduld. "Lässt du uns wieder hängen mit deinem ewigen _ach-ich-misch-mich-lieber-nicht-ein_?" Sie gestikulierte spöttisch mit den Händen.  
"Hey, das ist jetzt nicht fair!", ging Tarik nun dazwischen. "Mick hat mehr für Namra getan, als du dir vor-" - "Lass’ gut sein, Tarik", unterbrach ihn Mick und seufzte. "Keine Sorge, ich _will_ ja helfen. Wir müssen uns aber zuerst um euch Wächter kümmern."

Dajana und Argos hatten etwas abseits gestanden und den Streit der anderen verfolgt. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, schlug er vor, nach einem Ort zu suchen, an dem sie sicher die Nacht verbringen konnten.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, waren sich alle Freunde über eine Sache einig.

***

Der Ritt zurück über die Ebene des Rotsandlands erschien den Freunden kürzer als zuvor. Am Anfang waren sie davon ausgegangen, ihn zu Fuß zurücklegen zu müssen, doch als sie die Mine hinter sich gelassen hatten und aus den Felsen hervor traten, warteten ihre Pferde auf sie, als ob sie die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden kaum beeindruckt hätten.

Bald erreichten sie einen kleinen Wald, aber obgleich die Landschaft langsam wieder grüner und fruchtbarer wurde, lag auch auf ihr eine grauer Schleier, der alle Farben fahl aussehen ließ.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung schließlich, schlugen die Freunde ihr Nachtlager auf. Die Pferde wanderten ins Dickicht, um nach Nahrung zu suchen und mithilfe von Mick errichtete Tarik einen Schutzkreis, der sie, so hofften sie, vor den Schatten in der Dunkelheit verbergen sollte.

Kurz darauf prasselte ein kleines Lagerfeuer und Kartoffeln garten in der Asche. Sogar eine Flasche Apfelsaft aus Ronas Obstgarten förderte Argos aus den Untiefen seines Rucksacks zutage.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte keiner der Freunde großartig Lust gehabt, ein Gespräch zu beginnen und das Knistern des Feuers und das warme Essen in ihren Bäuchen tat ihr übriges, sodass Jenny und Tarik die ersten waren, die sich müde in ihre Decken kuschelten.  
Bald schon waren alle tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Zumindest fast, denn Dajana lag noch lange wach und der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.

Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen, sie zu ordnen. Die letzten Monate hatte sie sich immer wieder gefragt, wie ihr all dieses Unglück hatte passieren können und nun machte die Auflösung des Rätsels alles nur noch komplizierter.

Wie lange mochte die Verwandtschaft mit Natascha wohl zurückgehen?  
Hätte es nicht genausogut ihre Eltern treffen können?  
War es ihre Mutter oder ihr Vater, welcher von Varuna abstammte?  
Wie hatte so eine böse Frau _überhaupt_ Kinder haben können?  
Warum..

Frustriert setzte sich Dajana auf. An Schlaf war einfach nicht zu denken! Sie erhob sich, schlang ihre Decke um sich und ging an den Rand der Lichtung. Dort wo Tarik den Kreis gezogen hatte, schimmerte der Boden in einem schwachen Licht.  
Nachdenklich sah sie in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Sie musste sich die Beine vertreten! Und die Schatten hatten ihr bislang nichts getan, also wäre es wohl für sie sicher genug.  
Vorsichtig überschritt sie die Linie und wartete. Doch nichts regte sich. Fast schon unheimlich still erstreckte sich das Baumgewirr vor ihr.   
_Nur eine kleine Runde_.

_Keiner wird merken dass ich weg bin und mich suchen._

***

Dajanas Verschwinden schien tatsächlich unbemerkt, denn als Arman aus dem Schlaf schreckte, war es sein Bruder, der ihn mit seinem Rumoren geweckt hatte.

“Was machst du da?”, flüsterte er und rieb sich schlaftrunken die Augen.  
Ohne aufzusehen, machte sich Argos weiter an seinem Rucksack zu schaffen. “Das siehst du doch.”

Plötzlich hellwach fuhr Arman hoch. “Du verlässt uns? Jetzt?”, zischte er ihn scharf an.  
Argos seufzte und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. “Ich wollte mich nicht vor allen erklären müssen.”  
“Dann erklär’ es _mir_.”

Schlaff ließ sich Armans Bruder ins Gras fallen. “Hör zu. Das ist mir alles einfach zu viel. Der ganze Kram. Zauberei, Hexen, Schattenwesen, einfach alles. Und ich kann nichts _tun_!” Traurig blickte er über das Feuer hinweg zum Schlafplatz von Charlie und Dajana. “Ihr seid ohne mich besser dran, ich würde euch nur behindern.”

Verärgert beugte sich Arman zu ihn hinüber. “Spinnst du? Dir ist schon klar, dass du der einzige Grund bist, weshalb Dajana noch nicht ausgeflippt und weggelaufen ist?”

Ächzend stand Argos auf. “Sie hat euch - ihre Freunde. Dazu braucht sie mich nicht.” Er schulterte seine Rucksack und mit einem leisen “Viel Glück” verließ er die Lichtung, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Arman sah ihm nach, bis das Rascheln seiner Schritte nicht mehr zu hören war.  
 _Mist!_  
Frustriert schlug er mit der Hand ins Gras.  
Dann stutzte er. Arman sah auf und über das Lagerfeuer, wie sein Bruder kurz zuvor. Doch etwas stimmte nicht.  
Leise stand er auf und stieg vorsichtig über Tarik und Jenny, die auf dem Weg lagen, bis er dort ankam, wo Dajana und Charlie schliefen.

Schlafen sollten.   
Denn beide Nachtlager waren leer.


	21. Alpträume

_Colonia-Agrippina, Winter 320 n._ _Chr_ _._

_Kalt pfiff der Wind durch die Straßen der Stadt und_ _Varuna_ _zog ihren_ _Wollmantel_ _fester um sich. Ihre Glieder_ _schmerzten_ _vom Frost. Sie fühlte sich alt._

_Ein menschliches Leben zu führen, fühlte sich furchtbar an! Der Weg vom Haus ihrer Tochter zu ihrem Heim war nicht sehr lang, aber es reichte, dass sie komplett_ _durchgefroren_ _war, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat._

_Sie legte den Mantel ab und_ _wärmte_ _sich die steifen Finger am Kaminfeuer. Leicht wehmütig wünschte sie sich, auch hier in der Menschenwelt würde ewiger Sommer herrschen. Wie in_ _Namra_ _. Ihren Enkelkindern würde das bestimmt gefallen!_

***

Panisch lief Arman durch den Wald. Wie hatten die beiden Mädchen verschwinden können? War ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Am Ende hatten ihre Feindinnen sie vielleicht auch noch entführt?  
Tiefer und tiefer lief er in den Wald hinein.

"Charlie! Dajana!", rief er immer wieder, doch seine Stimme verhallte ungehört in der Dunkelheit.

***

Argos hatte sich unterdessen schon weit von den anderen entfernt und die Rufe seines Bruders erreichten ihn nicht mehr.  
Entgegen seinen Äußerungen war er sich nicht ganz so sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Doch die Begegnung mit Dvalin hatte ihm nochmal vor Augen geführt, wie nutzlos er für diese ganze Unternehmung war.  
Alle in der Gruppe hatten magische Fähigkeiten, mit denen sie die Dunkelheit würden aufhalten können. Nur er nicht.  
Falls Dajana etwas zustoßen würde, konnte er nur tatenlos zusehen. Und das wollte er nicht.

Frustriert trat er einen Fichtenzapfen vor sich her. Seine Eltern würden nicht begeistert sein, dass er alleine zurückkehrte, das war sicher. Aber warum sollte er sich denn überhaupt vor den anderen erklären müssen? Er war kein kleines Kind mehr!

Plötzlich unterbrach ein ungewohntes Geräusch seine Gedanken.  
Ein Rauschen kam näher. Es hörte sich viel dumpfer an, als eine einfache Windbö, die durch die Blätter raschelte.  
Argos kniff die Augen zusammen und hob seine Laterne. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Und zu recht! Auf einmal baute sich vor ihm ein Fluchgeist auf. Ein Fleck, der noch viel dunkler schien als die nachtschwarze Umgebung.  
Bedrohlich waberte der Schatten näher und näher. Das Rauschen dröhnte nun in seinen Ohren.  
Argos war starr vor Schreck.

Als der Fluchgeist ihn erreicht hatte, konnte er fühlen, wie eine stechende Kälte in seine Glieder kroch, doch noch immer konnte er sich nicht bewegen.  
Das Tosen kroch in seinen Kopf und als der Frost seine Muskeln krampfen ließ, schrie Argos vor Schmerz laut auf und sank zu Boden. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen und auch seine eigenen Schreie hörte er nicht mehr.

 _Das_ _war's_ _dann_ , dachte er verbittert. Es war eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen, einfach so zu gehen. War das das Schicksal, dass sie alle ereilen würde, falls Arman, Dajana und die anderen scheiterten? Er hätte bei ihnen bleiben sollen - irgendwie helfen _können_.  
Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und schon bald konnte er seine Hände und Füße nicht mehr spüren.

_Dajana, ich kann verstehen, warum du nichts mit diesen Schatten zu tun haben willst._

Und dann wurde es plötzlich still und der Druck auf seinen Lungen war fort. Verzweifelt schnappte Argos nach Luft und fiel mit dem Gesicht in den feuchten Waldboden.

***

Irgendwie hatte Natascha Yaga dann doch überzeugen können.  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand Dimitri nicht mehr in seiner Zelle, sondern wieder in der geräumigen, hellen Höhle von vorher.

Ihm blieb kaum Zeit, sich an das grelle Licht zu gewöhnen, da fiel ihm Natascha in die Arme.  
"Ich bin so froh!", murmelte sie überglücklich.

Sanft aber bestimmt, drückte Dimitri sie von sich. "Natascha.."  
Erstaunt sah sie ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Er zögerte. Er musste versuchen, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, sollte er also einen Vorstoß wagen?  
Nein, er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Natascha würde bocken, wenn er es jetzt versuchte. Er musste behutsamer vorgehen.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst", krächzte er heiser. "Im Krankenhaus... Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. In diesem Moment damals, war seine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er hatte seine beste Freundin und Verbündete verloren. Doch das war jetzt noch immer so. Die Natascha, die er einst kannte, war nicht hier.  
"Dass du lebst, macht mich so froh." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch dann überlegte Dimitri es sich anders und zog Natascha an sich.  
Er wusste, wie sie diese Geste verstehen würde und ihm war alles andere als wohl dabei, doch er hatte vor, an seinem Plan festzuhalten, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Mit glänzenden Augen sah Natascha zu ihm auf und berührte seine Wange. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und küsste ihn. Obwohl er das hatte kommen sehen, erschrak er für einen Moment. Ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an.  
Natascha bemerkte, wie er sich versteifte. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie besorgt.

 _Dimitri,_ _spiel_ _mit_ , ermahnte er sich.

"Nichts", lenkte er schnell ein. "Das war nur ein bisschen.. plötzlich." Er versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln.  
Sie schien nicht ganz überzeugt und schürzte zweifelnd die Lippen. Dann schien sie sich zu besinnen. "Schon gut", erklärte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Mach es dir hier erst einmal etwas gemütlich. Ich muss noch schnell etwas erledigen, aber ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Natascha drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand eilig durch den Höhleneingang.

Nachdenklich sah ihr Dimitri nach. Er hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass er selbst einfach so durch diese Öffnung gelangen konnte, also wartete er einfach.

Und er musste nicht lange warten. Schon wenig später stürmte Natascha wieder in den Raum, warf sich auf ihn und...

***

Ein leises Wimmern weckte Tarik aus seinen Träumen. Schlaftrunken blinzelte er, bis sich seine Augen an den Schein des Lagerfeuers gewöhnt hatten.  
Wieder ließ ihn ein Schluchzer zusammenfahren. Jenny saß neben ihm aufrecht auf ihrer Decke und weinte.

"Ist es wegen Dimmi?", fragte er vorsichtig und rutschte näher an sie heran. Sie antwortete nicht, aber schnappte nickend nach Luft.  
Mitleidig nahm Tarik sie in die Arme. "Keine Sorge, wir holen ihn zurück", versuchte er, sie zu trösten.  
"Wenn er das überhaupt will", flüsterte sie schließlich.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich hab ihn _gesehen_ Tarik!" Jenny wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. "ich hab gesehen, wie er mit dieser blöden Natascha rumgemacht hat!" Sie barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Oh Mann, warum musste ich das mitansehen?", schluchzte sie erneut.

"Wovon sprichst du Jenny? Das war nur ein Traum", begann Tarik beschwichtigend.  
"Aber.." - "Kein _Aber_ , Jenny!" Er packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Du weißt, dass Dimmi so etwas nie tun würde."  
Jenny schwieg. Er starrte sie weiter an, bis sie schließlich schwach nickte. "Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum", flüsterte sie. "Aber, scheiße, es war so _real_." Wieder begann sie, zu schluchzen.  
Tarik zog sie erneut in die Arme und ließ Jenny weinen, bis sie erschöpft in einen unruhigen schlaf fiel.

Er musste lächeln, diese Situation kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Scheinbar lagen ihm die Mädchen nur dann in den Armen, wenn sie weinten. Ironie des Schicksals...

***

Zufrieden zog Natascha ihre Bluse zurecht und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "So, das sollte reichen." Anerkennend tätschelte sie Dimitris Wange, der zusammengesunken neben ihr auf dem Boden saß. "Du warst wirklich überzeugend. Fast hätte ich glauben können, du meinst es _echt_."

Beschwingt sprang sie auf und sah auf ihn herab. Er hatte den Kopf noch immer gesenkt und sagte kein Wort. "Das schmälert hoffentlich ein bisschen die Kampfmoral deiner Freunde", kicherte sie in sich hinein.  
Angeekelt sah Dimitri sie an. Wovon redete sie?

Sein Anblick entlockte ihr nur ein noch amüsierteres Lachen. "Ich bin überzeugt, wir finden noch zueinander, _mein Schatz_." Natascha beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm herab und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf seine zusammengepressten Lippen.

"Und falls du es wissen willst, deine Freundin hat alles gesehen", hauchte sie in sein Ohr.  
Entsetzt sah er sie an. "Zauberei, weißt du." Sie wackelte mit zufrieden mit dem Finger. "Hach, daran kann ich mich echt gewöhnen!" Fröhlich singend hüpfte Natascha aus dem Raum.

_Jenny hat alles gesehen!_

Dimitri begann zu zittern. Was hatte er Jenny bloß angetan? Wie konnte er ihr nur jemals wieder in die Augen sehen?

Als Natascha sich auf ihn geworfen hatte, hatte er kaum Zeit gehabt, zu reagieren. Erst als sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte, hatte er versucht, sich zu wehren. Doch sie hatte nur ihre Finger schmerzhaft in seine Haare gekrallt und gezischt: "Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde auf dein mieses Schauspiel reinfallen? Wenn du nicht willst, dass deiner Freundin etwas Schlimmes zustößt, machst du besser mit", und auf seinen ungläubigen Blick nur erwidert: "Zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass deine dumme Proletenfreundin im Moment _ganz allein_ und schutzlos ist." Sie hatte nonchalant mit den Schultern gezuckt. "Keine Ahnung, wo Dajana sich grad rumtreibt. Vielleicht könnte ich einen meiner Schatten mal nachsehen lassen?"  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien, sich zu konzentrieren. Bestimmt wollte sie tatsächlich einen Fluchgeist herbeirufen.

Da hatte er sich geschlagen gegeben...

Dimitri ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Nie hatte er sich vorstellen können, Natascha auf diese Weise anzufassen, schon gar nicht, sie zu _küssen_!  
Und zu seinem Selbsthass gesellte sich schleichend die Angst davor, Jenny wiederzusehen.

***

"Argos!" Dajana schüttelte den jungen Mann fester, der bewusstlos auf dem feuchten Waldboden lag. "Argos, bitte wach auf!"

Als sie seine Schreie durch den Wald gehört hatte, war sie schnell zu ihm geeilt und obwohl sie den Fluchgeist sofort mit wütenden Worten in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, fürchtete sie nun, zu spät gekommen zu sein. Sein Körper war eiskalt und auch seinen Atem konnte sie kaum ausmachen.

Doch dann entwich ihm doch ein leises Stöhnen.  
"Argos!"

"Bitte... schrei... nicht... so...", ächzte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.  
Freudentränen liefen Dajana über die Wangen, als sie erleichtert flüsterte: "Ohmeingott, ich bin so froh, dass du lebst."  
Mühevoll öffnete er die Augen. "So leicht bringt mich auch nichts um", antworte er angestrengt.  
Etwas Wärme war inzwischen in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt und mit Dajanas Hilfe gelang es ihm, sich vorsichtig aufzusetzen. Er fasste sich an seinen noch immer schmerzenden Kopf. "Jetzt versteh ich, was Charlie da mit _Hirnfrost_ gemeint hat, bei Ronas kaltem Nachtisch."

Zuerst sah Dajana ihn nur entgeistert an, doch dann musste sie plötzlich lachen. "Dein Humor ist noch da, dann wird alles gut." Dann umarmte sie ihn und drückte Argos fest an sich.  
"Was machst du da?", wollte er verwundert wissen, nachdem Dajana nichts mehr sagte.  
"Dich aufwärmen", murmelte sie und drückte ihn noch fester.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da und Argos genoss die Wärme ihres Körper, der langsam die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern vertrieb.  
Dafür, fand er, würde er sich jederzeit wieder von einem Fluchgeist anfallen lassen.

***

Arman war inzwischen immer weiter durch den Wald gelaufen.  
Wieviel Vorsprung mochte Charlie denn haben? Glaubte sie wirklich, von hier aus zu Fuß das Portal zu erreichen?  
Dass das ihr Ziel war, dessen war sich Arman sicher.

Er hätte es ahnen müssen! Charlie war in den letzten Stunden viel zu zahm und ruhig gewesen. Er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben können, dass sie sich ohne Kampf ihrem Schicksal ergab. Da kannte er sie besser.

"Charlie!"

Arman schalt sich wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit. Sie wusste doch gar nicht, wo sie war. Charlie würde sich verlaufen! Er musste sie einfach finden!  
Immer wieder rief er nach ihr und als mehr und mehr Zeit verging, wurde er zunehmends unruhiger. Der Wald war riesig und er wusste nicht mal, wo er genau suchen sollte.  
Schließlich erreichte er den Waldrand, hinter dem sich eine weitläufige Wiese ausbreitete. Und in einiger Entfernung konnte er eine Figur erkennen, die sich weiter von ihm entfernte.

Das musste sie sein! Er zwang sich wieder, schneller zu laufen.  
"Charlie! Warte!"

Diesmal schien sie ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie begann nun auch, zu rennen - weg von ihm.  
Doch Arman war schneller und schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie eingeholt. Er packte Charlie am Arm, woraufhin sie stolperte und mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden fiel.  
Augenblicklich begann sie, auf ihn einzuschlagen. "Lass mich los du Irrer!", schrie sie verzweifelt.

Mit ihr zu kämpfen, würde alles nur schlimmer machen! Arman ließ von ihr ab und Charlie rollte sich wimmernd zur Seite.

"Charlie ich.." Sie tat ihm so unendlich leid. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand nach ihr aus, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.

"Ich will nach Hause", schluchzte sie, "zu Mama, zu Nils,.."

Arman zuckte zusammen. Es tat weh, sie diesen Namen sagen zu hören.  
Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn! Ihre Erinnerungen waren weg.

Erinnerungen an ihre Bestimmung. An ihn..

Resigniert ließ er die Schultern hängen.  
Es war vorbei.

Mit feuchten Augen blickte er in den sternenlosen Nachthimmel.  
Ohne Charlie hatten sie keine Chance, Namras Untergang zu verhindern. Verglichen damit, war eine verlorene Liebe doch nichts, oder?  
Warum aber, war dieser Gedanke dann um so viel schmerzlicher?

Plötzlich wurden seine düsteren Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Schnauben jäh unterbrochen.


	22. Das Sternenpferd

_Cöln_ _, 1760 n._ _Chr_ _._

_Margarethe konnte es nicht glauben. All die Geschichten, die ihre Großmutter und Urgroßmutter erzählt hatten, machten mit einem mal Sinn!_

_Eigentlich hatte sie nur, wie immer, den Leseraum der Universitätsbibliothek reinigen wollen - und dabei etwas in den alten Büchern lesen. Doch ausgerechnet dabei war ihr eine der Öllampen heruntergefallen. Und als sie die Scherben aufsammeln wollte,hatte sie sich ordentlich daran geschnitten._

_Und jetzt_ _hockte_ _dieser junge Mann vor ihr auf dem Boden, hielt ihre Hand und sie sah beeindruckt, wie sich die tiefe Wunde langsam schloss. Dann legte er einen Finger an seine Lippen und bat sie, mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen, was gerade passiert war._

_Als er sich zum Gehen wandte rief Margarethe plötzlich: “Sie sind aus_ _Namra_ _!”_

_Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihr um. “Darf ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten?”, fragte sie und stand auf. Sie griff in ihre_ _Rocktasche_ _und holte ein kleines_ _Bleiröhrchen_ _hervor. “Da gibt es jemanden, dem ich gerne eine Nachricht senden würde.”_

***

Charlie und Arman drehten sich erschrocken nach dem Geräusch um.  
In einiger Entfernung stand das Sternenpferd und schnaubte erneut leise.

“Du..”, flüsterte Arman staunend.  
Charlie rappelte sich auf und starrte auf das schöne Tier, das wie beim letzten mal von einem zarten Leuchten umgeben war.  
“Wo kommt das Pferd auf einmal her?”, flüsterte sie Arman zu. Mit einem mal war ihre Angst vor im verflogen, denn das plötzliche Auftauchen des Sternenpferds schien ihr noch unheimlicher als ihr Verfolger.  
Er überlegte kurz, bevor er meinte: “Ich denke, es ist wegen dir hier.”

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er recht haben musste, denn sie konnte die Verbindung, die sie zu dem Tier spürte, nicht leugnen. Langsam stand Charlie auf und ging auf das Pferd zu.  
Arman sah ihr nach, wagte aber selbst nicht, sich zu rühren. Er konnte fühlen, dass dieser Moment nur den beiden gehörte.

Als Charlie das Sternenpferd erreichte, senkte es freundlich seinen Kopf. Neugierig streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und als sie es berührte, passierte etwas Unerwartetes!

***

Der Morgen graute nur schwach. Als Mick sich umsah, bemerkte er besorgt, dass Namra sämtliche Farbe zu verlieren schien.   
Und dann entdeckte er voll Schrecken, dass ihr Lager beinahe verlassen war: Charlie, Dajana, Argos und Arman waren verschwunden! Nur Tarik und Jenny schliefen, an einen Baum gelehnt, tief und fest.  
Er lief zu den beiden und schüttelte sie ungeduldig wach.  
“Wo sind die anderen?”, fragte er unwirsch, als Tarik widerwillig ein Auge öffnete.  
“Wer..?”, antwortete er schlaftrunken.  
“ _Alle!_ Wir sind die einzigen hier.”

Tarik war schlagartig wach. Jenny neben ihm rührte sich nun auch langsam. “Was is’ los?”  
“Die anderen sind weg”, antworteten die Männer aus einem Mund.

Tarik und Jenny standen hastig auf und halfen Mick, die Umgebung des Lagers abzusuchen, aber von ihren Freunden war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Bis auf Argos’ Rucksack, war ihr Gepäck noch da und sie konnten sich keinen Reim daraus machen.

Als Tarik schließlich vorschlug, einen Suchzauber anzuwenden, hörten sie plötzlich ein Rascheln im Unterholz.  
Kurz darauf betraten Dajana und Argos die Lichtung. Er wankte sichtlich und Dajana gab sich große Mühe, ihn beim Gehen zu stützen.  
Die anderen sahen sofort, dass etwas passiert war und eilten ihr zu Hilfe.  
Stockend erzählte Dajana, was draußen im Wald geschehen war.

“Aber was hattet ihr dort zu suchen?”, wollte Mick unwirsch wissen. “Ihr wusstet doch, dass es gefährlich werden konnte.”  
Beschämt sahen Dajana und Argos zu Boden.  
“Dajana trifft keine Schuld”, antwortete Argos schließlich. “Ich war allein draußen. Sie hat mir nur geholfen.”  
“Aber warum warst du-”, begann Mick. “Das ist doch ganz klar!”, fuhr Jenny dazwischen. “Du wolltest abhauen, stimmts?” Sie sah Argos verächtlich an.  
Er nickte nur schuldbewusst.  
“Du wolltest uns alle hängen lassen!”, warf sie ihm vor.  
Jetzt mischte sich Dajana ein: “Jenny…” Doch Argos hielt sie zurück. “Euch hängen lassen?” Er starrte Jenny trotzig an. “Ich wollte es euch _leichter_ machen!”  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich. “Ja, klar.”

“Was nützt es euch, ob ich hier bin oder nicht?”, schrie er in die Runde. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen. “Ich brauch’ keine Diskussion drüber! Wo mir dann alle vorheucheln, dass ihr mich dabei haben wollt. Ich bin hier zu nichts nütze!”

Erschrocken sahen ihn die Freunde an. Keiner hatte ihn bislang so aufgebracht erlebt.  
Als Argos sah, wie sich Dajanas Augen mit Tränen füllten, atmete er kurz durch. “Ich hab doch recht”, versuchter er nun etwas leiser, seine Sicht klar zu machen.  
Mick seufzte. “Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass nichts ohne Grund passiert.” Er sah dem jungen Mann fest in die Augen.

“Mick hat recht. Warte einfach ab.” Dajana fasste ihn sanft am Arm, als sie bemerkte, dass er etwas erwidern wollte. Argos sah sie zweifelnd an. Dann nickte er. “Gut.” Und bei den anderen entschuldigte er sich leise. “Es tut mir leid.”

Jenny lächelte zufrieden und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich. “Lass dir eins gesagt sein: wegrennen ist keine Lösung. Hab ich selber auf die harte Tour lernen müssen.”  
Tarik grinste. “Ja, da kennt sich Jenny aus.” Spielerisch streckte sie ihm zur Antwort die Zunge heraus.

Nun, da alles geklärt war, setzten sich die Freunde zu einem kurzen Frühstück zusammen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach Arman und Charlie machen wollten.

***

Dimitri wurde von einem Kuss auf seine Stirn geweckt. “Aufwachen, mein Schatz”, hörte er Nataschas Stimme an seinem Ohr. Unwillig presste er seine Augenlider fester zusammen. Also war vergangene Nacht kein Traum gewesen!  
Er lag zusammengerollt auf dem Höhlenboden von Nataschas Versteck, dort wo sie ihn gestern zurückgelassen hatte.  
“Wach auf, Dimitri”, wiederholte sie nun etwas ungeduldiger. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen und starrte sie an. Sofort lächelte sie zufrieden.

“Komm, steh auf und iss etwas, damit du fit bleibst. Wir haben bald etwas Großes vor?”  
“Etwas _Großes_?”, wiederholte er verwirrt, als er sich hochrappelte.  
Natascha nickte und grinste geheimnisvoll. Sie führte ihn zu einem gedeckten Tisch und deutete ihm, sich zu setzen.  
Vorsichtig schenkte er sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Konnte er ihn einfach so trinken?  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich. “Glaubst du, dass ich dich umbringen will?”  
Dimitri antwortete ihr mit einem giftigen Blick. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihm die Tasse ab und machte einen Schluck. “Zufrieden?” Natascha reichte sie ihm wieder.  
Erleichtert trank er. Sein Mund hatte sich schon wie Papier angefühlt, so durstig war er, doch inzwischen traute er ihr einfach alles zu.  
Dabei hatte sie den Tee genauso zubereitet, wie er ihn mochte. Sogar an die _warenje_ , die er so sehr mochte, hatte sie gedacht, bemerkte er. Schweigend rührte er sich einen großen Löffel von der süßen Masse in das heiße Getränk.   
Natascha setzte sich neben ihn. “Willst du gar nicht wissen, _was_ ich vorhabe?”  
Er schwieg und starrte trotzig in seine Tasse.  
“Komm schon!”, drängte sie.  
Dimitri seufzte. “Also bitte: Was ist es denn, was du _Großes_ vorhast?”

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück. “Ich weiß, was deine Freunde als nächstes tun werden.” Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. “Und Yaga und ich werden sie dabei überraschen.” Dann fügte sie noch hinzu: “Und _du_ wirst uns dabei helfen.”

***

In dem Moment, als Charlie das Sternenpferd berührte umhüllte sie ein gleißendes Licht und die Umgebung um sie verschwamm.  
Als sich ihre Augen wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, sah sie sich erstaunt um, aber die Wiese, auf der sie kurz zuvor noch gestanden hatte, war verschwunden.

Es war genau genommen nichts zu sehen - nur das Pferd, auf dessen Nasenrücken noch immer ihre Hand ruhte.  
“Was ist jetzt schon wieder?”, fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Das Schnauben des Tieres klang wie ein schwerer Seufzer. Charlie stutzte. Es hatte sich gerade angehört, als hätte es zu ihr gesprochen. Aber das war doch gar nicht möglich..  
“Wenn du mir sagen könntest, was wir hier machen”, bemerkte sie amüsiert.

_..e.. ich.._

Erschrocken ließ Charlie los. Jetzt war sie sich sicher, eine Stimme gehört zu haben.

_Konzentriere dich Charlie!_

Ungläubig starrte sie auf das Sternenpferd. “Du kannst doch nicht sprechen!”  
Es schnaubte belustigt.

_Natürlich kann ich. Wenn ich will, dass du mich hörst._

Sie musste verrückt geworden sein. Charlie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zuviel gewesen. Das musste es sein! Sie verlor den Verstand!

 _Du bist nicht verrückt, Charlie_ , beschwichtigte sie das Pferd.

“Ja, weil Pferde reden können”, fauchte sie.

_Nicht alle, aber ich. Du hast doch selbst schon bemerkt, dass ich nicht wie alle Pferde bin._

Charlie musste zugeben, dass es recht hatte - irgendetwas an ihm war von Anfang an nicht normal gewesen. Dass es leuchtete, zum Beispiel..  
“Was willst du von mir?”, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Es stupste sie sanft mit den Nüstern an die Wange.   
_Ich möchte dir helfen, Charlie. Ich habe gewartet, dass du von selbst wieder zu dir findest, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon._

Charlie zögerte. Wenn sie wirklich nicht verrückt war, und dieses Pferd wahrhaftig sprechen konnte, war es dann möglich, dass alle anderen ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Dass sie tatsächlich eine Sternenfee war und magische Kräfte hatte?

 _Die_ _Sternenfee_ , unterbrach sie das Pferd belustigt, _es gibt nur eine_ _Sternenfee_ _._

Charlie wunderte sich schon gar nicht mehr, dass es offenbar ihre Gedanken gehört hatte. “Aber wieso erinnere ich mich dann an nichts davon?”, flüsterte sie entmutigt.  
 _Das ist passiert, als du_ _Namra_ _durch das Tor zum Totenreich verlassen hast. So hast du alles vergessen, was_ _Namra_ _zu deiner Welt unterscheidet_ , antwortete das Tier betrübt.  
Das Mädchen ließ den Kopf hängen. “Und die Erinnerungen kommen nie mehr wieder?”

Das Sternenpferd schnaufte sie aufmunternd an. _Lass mich dir helfen.._  
Und es neigte seinen Kopf und legte seine Stirn an die ihre und Charlie fühlte augenblicklich eine sanfte Wärme, die ihren ganzen Körper durchflutete.


	23. Sichtbar im Verborgenen

_9 Monate zuvor..._

_Ein Leben für ein anderes._ _Varuna_ _hatte_ _es_ _ihr_ _prophezeit_ _und deshalb hatte_ _Yaga_ _gewartet. Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte. Doch sie war geduldig geblieben._  
 _Als sie hörte, dass der Hüter von_ _Namra_ _im Sterben lag, konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen. Dieses Ereignis würde ein Machtvakuum erzeugen, das groß genug war um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen._

_Yaga_ _hatte ihre Meisterin verloren, doch ihr Nachkomme würde Potential haben, da war sie sich sicher!_

***

In dem Moment, als Charlie das Sternenpferd berührte, schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Arman saß noch immer im Gras und hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als der Moment auch schon wieder vorbei war.  
Erschrocken sah er, wie das Mädchen von dem Tier zurück prallte und zu Boden fiel.

“Charlie!” Arman sprang auf und lief hastig zu ihr.

Das Sternenpferd stand noch immer regungslos neben ihr, als er bei Charlie angekommen war.  
Vorsichtig half er ihr, sich ächzend aufzurappeln.  
“Alles ok mit dir?” Besorgt musterte Arman ihr Gesicht.  
Als Charlie sich zu ihm wandte, schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft und starrte ihn voll Entsetzen an.

***

Tariks Suchzauber hatte sofort angeschlagen. Andromeda und Cassiopeia folgten den Freunden ohne Aufforderung, als sie durch den Wald gen Westen ritten.  
Der Morgen war schon weit fortgeschritten, dennoch blieb es dämmrig. Die entkommenen Schatten und Fluchgeister schienen Namra immer mehr in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Besorgt blickte Mick in den Himmel.

“Wenn es noch schlimmer wird, können wir es dann überhaupt rückgängig machen?”, unterbrach Dajana seine Gedanken.  
“Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe es.” Doch Mick klang nicht überzeugt. “Namra baut auf dem Gleichgewicht von Licht und Dunkelheit auf. Alle seine Bewohner sind darauf angewiesen. Wenn das Licht schwindet, werden viele Wesen aufhören, zu existieren.”  
“Wie Elben oder die Hubbeldis und Schwubbeldis.” Argos war froh, dass er diesmal auch etwas wusste.  
“Und Menschen?”, wollte Jenny wissen, “Was ist mit uns? Oder mit dir, Mick?”  
Doch Mick schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. “Das ist doch vollkommen gleich. Hier geht es nicht um einzelne Völker oder Personen. Wir leben alle zusammen in Namra. So war es immer und so muss es auch bleiben, dass jeder, egal wer oder was er ist, einen Platz in dieser Welt hat.”

“Ich denke nicht, dass uns Menschen so schnell etwas passiert.” Tarik hatte die ganze Zeit konzentriert geschwiegen, aber das Gespräch war dennoch nicht an ihm vorübergegangen. Kurz überlegte er, dann beschloss er, dass die Richtung stimmte und er löste den Suchzauber auf. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die Runde. “Ich hab schon lange darüber nachgedacht, warum ausgerechnet vier Dudes aus der Menschenwelt auf einmal Wächter sein sollen, wo doch vorher immer Vertreter verschiedener Völker Namras erwählt wurden.” Er wartete kurz, ob jemand seinen Gedanken folgte, doch sogar Mick blickte ihn nur ahnungslos an.  
“Na überlegt mal!”

“Erleuchte uns doch einfach!” Jenny rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen.  
Tarik grinste. “Dass diese Welt hier irgendein Eigenleben hat, ist doch offensichtlich! Ich meine, als wir zu Wächtern wurden, wurden Charlie und ich hier einfach _materialisiert_. Niemand hat uns hergebracht, wir-” - “Namra schützt sich selbst!” Micks Augen hellten sich auf. Er wusste endlich, worauf Tarik hinaus wollte.

Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dann waren die Wächter und der Hüter, die für Namras Wohlergehen verantwortlich waren, als Menschen tatsächlich widerstandsfähiger gegen die drohende Gefahr. “Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir unverwundbar sind”, ergänzte Tarik und dachte mit Schaudern an seine letzte Begegnung mit einem Fluchgeist. Auch Jenny bekam bei dem Gedanken eine Gänsehaut.  
Dennoch gab dieser Gedanke den Freunden wieder etwas mehr Hoffnung, den drohenden Untergang vielleicht doch noch aufhalten zu können.

***

Armans Berührung traf Charlie wie ein Stromschlag. Sie starrte ihn noch immer erschüttert an, sah die Besorgnis in seinen Augen.

Die wunderschönen dunklen Augen! Voll Liebe, jedes mal wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen.

“Alles ok mit dir?” Charlie hatte Mühe, seine Worte zu verstehen und doch durchdrang seine vertraute Stimme jede Faser ihres Körpers.

 _Arman._  
Der verwunschene Junge.  
Der Hüter Namras.  
 _Die Liebe ihres Lebens._

Was hatte sie ihm bloß angetan?

Charlie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ihr entwich ein ersticker Aufschrei.   
Sofort ließ Arman sie los. “Entschuldige.” Betrübt senkte er den Blick.

_Immer so rücksichtsvoll.._

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. “Bitte entschuldige dich nicht”, erwiderte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und sah, wie ihr aufgelöster Blick auf ihm ruhte.   
Tränen kullerten über Charlies leichenblasses Gesicht. “ _Mir_ tut es leid”, flüsterte sie erstickt.

“Was?” Arman verstand nicht.   
Was war eben mit ihr passiert, das sie so fürchterlich aufwühlte?

“Es tut mir leid”, wiederholte sie weinend. “Es tut mir so leid, Arman! _Alles!_ Was ich dir angetan habe. Wie ich dich gequält habe. Ich..” Ihre Stimme versagte und Charlie barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

War es möglich? Konnte es sein, dass..? Arman wollte es so gerne hoffen.   
Zögernd streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte Charlies Arm.  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn flehentlich an. “ _Ich liebe dich doch!_ Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?!”

Armans Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

“Wirst du mir jemals verzeihen?” Schmerzverzerrt presste sie die Augen zusammen, als wagte sie es nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
Arman war sprachlos.   
Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß die Liebe seines Lebens vor ihm und wartete auf eine Antwort, doch ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.   
Alles, was er fühlte war unendliches Glück.  
Er hatte Charlie wieder!

Eilig zog er das Mädchen in seine Arme, als hätte er Angst, dieser Moment könnte sich als Traum herausstellen. Arman vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete gierig den vertrauten Duft ein.  
Zitternd legte Charlie ihre Hände an seinen Rücken.

“Ich hab dich vermisst”, brachte er schließlich mit trockenem Mund heraus. Ihr Griff wurde fester. Noch immer weinend klammerte sich Charlie an ihn und wisperte: “Ich dich auch.”  
Auch Armans Augen waren feucht geworden. Er hob den Kopf um die Tränen weg zu blinzeln. Da entdeckte etwas am Horizont, das schwach durch die fahle Morgendämmerung glitzerte:

_Der Morgenstern._

***  
Den restlichen Morgen hatte Dimitri allein zusammen mit seinem Selbstekel verbracht. Gleich nach dem Frühstück hatte Natascha ihn verlassen, um mit der Hexe Yaga _Vorbereitungen_ zu treffen.

Irgendwann hatte er beschlossen, seine Schuldgefühle beiseite zu schieben. Er musste sich darauf konzentrieren, was die beiden vorhatten. Dass es nichts Gutes war, stand außer Frage und er befürchtete, dass Jenny und seine Freunde in großer Gefahr waren.  
Wenn Natascha ihn wirklich mitnehmen wollte, musste er die Chance ergreifen und irgendetwas dabei unternehmen können.

_Nur was?_

Frustriert schnaubte er. Er hatte von allen Wächtern ausgerechnet die unnötigsten Kräfte abbekommen, da war er sich sicher.

_Was bringt es, sich unsichtbar machen zu können?_

Unschlüssig wanderte er in der großen Wohnhöhle auf und ab. Angestrengt dachte er über eine Lösung seines Problems nach. Es würde schon helfen, wenn er wüsste, was Natascha vorhatte, verflixt noch eins!  
Plötzlich blieb Dimitri stehen.  
Sein Blick war an einem großen Bücherregal in einer dunklen Ecke hängen geblieben. Ohne zu wissen, warum, zog es ihn an.

Als er davor angekommen war, schweifte sein Blick über die unzähligen verstaubten Buchrücken. Er wusste innerlich, er suchte nach etwas, doch nicht, wonach überhaupt.  
Da bemerkte er plötzlich eine Lücke zwischen zwei dünnen Einbänden. Dimitri kam der Anblick seltsam vor. Sollte nicht eines der Büchlein in den Zwischenraum gekippt stehen?  
Er streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus und tastete nach dem Spalt. Und spürte etwas Festes. Obwohl es nicht zu sehen war, musste hier ein Buch stehen.

_Ein unsichtbares Buch?_

Dimitri packte zu und zog es vorsichtig heraus. Eines der beiden Büchlein daneben kippte leise um.  
Er fuhr mit der Hand vorsichtig über den unsichtbaren Gegenstand. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich nach einem Buch an. Neugierig setzte er sich damit auf den Boden und legte es auf seinen Schoß.   
Und in dem Moment, als er es aufschlug, wurde es plötzlich sichtbar.

“ _Der Zauber des Verborgenen_ ” stand auf der ersten Seite, “ _Aus dem Leben von Falko, dem Wächter_ ”

Er lachte laut auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hatte er hier gerade tatsächlich die Biographie eines seiner Vorgänger vor sich liegen? Dimitri konnte es nicht fassen. Vielleicht war dieses Buch der Schlüssel zu all seinen Problemen!  
Neugierig geworden, blätterte er auf die nächste Seite.

***

“Das gibt’s doch nicht”, flüsterte Jenny. Und der Rest der Gruppe war nicht minder erstaunt, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten und Charlie und Arman entdeckten, die zu Füßen eines schimmernden Pferdes einander in den Armen lagen.

“Hey!”, rief Tarik und lief auf sie zu. Grinsend blieb er vor ihnen stehen. “Haben wir was verpasst?”

Arman lächelte ihn triumphierend an und erhob sich. Charlies Lächeln war wohl das Breiteste in der Runde. “Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern!”, rief sie erfreut, während Arman ihr aufhalf.

Jauchzend klatschte Dajana in die Hände, dann fiel sie ihrer Freundin um den Hals. “Ich hab so darauf gehofft.”  
“Und seht doch!” Arman zeigte in Richtung Horizont, wo noch immer schwach der Morgenstern leuchtete.  
“Dann können wir wieder auf deine Sternenfee-Power zählen?”, wollte Tarik wissen. Charlie nickte eifrig und Jenny streckte motiviert ihre Fäuste in die Luft: “Zeit, um in paar Ärsche zu treten!”

“Nun da wir alle wieder zusammen sind, sollten wir überlegen, was wir als nächstes tun.” Mick wollte die allgemeine Freude nicht trüben. Im Gegenteil, er freute sich genauso für Charlie und Arman, wie alle anderen. Dennoch hatte er voll Sorge bemerkt, dass der anbrechende Tag trübe und düster zu werden versprach. Der Himmel hatte nahezu sämtliche Farbe verloren und das Zwielicht wollte einfach nicht der Sonne weichen.  
Die anderen hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und sahen sich besorgt um.

“Das weiß ich schon!”, unterbrach Charlie die gedrückte Stimmung. “Das Sternenpferd hat es mir gesagt”

“Es hat es dir _gesagt_?” Zweifelnd betrachtete Jenny, das weiße Pferd, das das Geschehen mit stoischer Miene verfolgt hatte.

“Wir müssen zum Tribunal und Mick seine Kräfte zurückgeben.”

Mick holte scharf Luft. Stand er tatsächlich so nah davor, dass die Wächter endlich seine Strafe aufheben würden? Nach so langer Zeit.. der Gedanke schien ihm surreal.

“Wie soll das denn gehen?”, fuhr Jenny verärgert dazwischen. “Ohne Dimmi ist das unmö-”  
Das Sternenpferd neben Charlie wieherte plötzlich so laut, dass alle erschraken. Ungeduldig schüttelte es seine Mähne und scharrte mit dem Huf.

“Ich denke, wir sollten ihm einfach vertrauen”, erwiderte Charlie bestimmt und hievte sich in den Sattel, den sie vor ein paar Tagen mit Richards Hilfe aufgebracht hatte.  
Jenny zuckt beleidigt mit den Schultern und gab sich geschlagen. Es würden sowieso alle tun, was Charlie und Arman beschlossen.

Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, stieg sie auf Leonis, während auch alle anderen wieder in ihre Sättel stiegen.  
 _Ist_ _Dimmi_ _jetzt allen egal geworden?_  
Sie beschloss für sich, die anderen zu verlassen und Dimitri auf eigene Faust zu suchen, nachdem sie was-auch-immer am Tribunal erledigt hatten. Wenn ihre Freunde nicht mitkommen wollten, auch egal.

Dann würde sie Dimmi eben alleine retten!


	24. Das Tribunal

_Zwei Wochen zuvor…_

_Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Dieses_ _schreckhafte_ _Mädchen sollte die_ _Nachfahrin_ _ihrer Herrin_ _Varuna_ _sein?_   
_Yaga_ _konnte es nicht glauben. Und doch war sie hier aufgetaucht, als sie vor ein paar Monaten den Zauber gesprochen hatte._   
_Eigentlich war nichts_ _so_ _gelaufen, wie geplant. Anstatt des_ _Hüters_ _, hatte die Seele der_ _Sternenfee_ _Namra_ _verlassen_ _und_ _sogar_ _Milena_ _,_ _in_ _die_ _sie_ _große_ _Hoffnungen_ _gesetzt_ _hatte_ _,_ _hatte_ _versagt_ _._

_Unruhig ging_ _Yaga_ _in ihrer Hütte auf und ab. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Tür der kleinen Kammer, in der sie diese_ _Heulsuse_ _eingeschlossen hatte, und fragte sich, wo ihr ein Fehler passiert sein konnte._

_Vielleicht war_ _Varunas_ _Erblinie ausgestorben? Doch sie kannte sie zu gut. Ihre Herrin hätte das niemals zugelassen, obgleich sie in der Außenwelt nur eine normale Sterbliche geworden war, hätte sie sicher Vorkehrungen getroffen._ _Das_ _hatte_ _sie_ _ihr_ _doch_ _in_ _einem_ _Brief_ _geschrieben_ _!_

_Und als_ _Yaga_ _neuerlich schwer_ _seufzte_ _, passierte es._   
_Ein Knall erschütterte die_ _Hexenhütte_ _!_   
_Und zu_ _Yagas_ _Füßen lag plötzlich ein weiteres Mädchen.._

***

Die acht Freunde verzichteten auf ihrem Weg zum Portal auf den kleinen Umweg zum Hof der Lilientals. Sowohl Arman als auch Argos wollten ihre Familie ohne gute Nachrichten nicht weiter beunruhigen und so verbrachten sie eine weitere Nacht unter freiem Himmel.

Alle wussten, dass nun wieder die Sterne am Firmament standen und doch waren sie nicht mehr sichtbar - der Schleier der Dunkelheit war abermals dichter geworden.

Während die anderen sich darüber die größten Sorgen zu machen schienen, war Tarik aufgefallen, wie still Jenny den ganzen Tag über gewesen war. Und das beunruhigte ihn noch mehr, als der Wettlauf gegen die Dunkelheit.  
Es war deutlich gewesen, dass ihre Entscheidung, Charlie zum Tribunal zu folgen, ihr gar nicht schmeckte. Und eine grüblerische Jenny war unberechenbar, das wusste Tarik nur zu gut.

Er nahm sich vor, noch mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, sobald er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie etwas aufnahmefähiger wäre und hoffte, dass sie bis dahin nichts Unüberlegtes tun würde.

***

Der Morgen graute in trübem Licht und auch, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten, war es kein bisschen heller geworden.  
Wie an einem düsteren Novembertag durchzog Nebel Wald und Wiesen.

Am späten Vormittag erreichten sie den Eingang zum alten Tal. Dajana war mittlerweile etwas zuversichtlicher was ihre Kräfte betraf und so ritten sie, von Fluchgeistern unbehelligt, auf den Ort des Tribunals zu. Nur in ihren Augenwinkeln konnten sie immer wieder mal einen Schatten durch das Dickicht huschen sehen.

***

Natascha und Yaga tauchten erst am Abend wieder auf.  
Dimitri saß auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin, ein Buch auf dem Schoß und gab sich alle Mühe, unverdächtig zu erscheinen.  
Während die Alte gleich wieder vor sich hin murmelnd in einem dunklen Gang verschwand, ließ sich Natascha fröhlich neben ihm in die Polster fallen.

“Und, was hast du den ganzen Tag so gemacht?”, wollte sie wissen.

Dimitri sah sie nur verächtlich an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Mädchen beugte sich vor, entriss ihm das Buch und beäugte den Titel: _Zwergensagen_ _und_ _Märchen_.  
“Ernsthaft?” Mit einem mitleidigen Blick gab sie ihm den Band zurück.

Er schnaubte. “Ist nicht unbedingt der spannendste Ort hier.”   
_Wenn sie nur wüsste.._  
Das unsichtbare Buch war nicht sonderlich dick gewesen und er hatte es schnell durchgelesen, immer auf der Hut, eine der beiden Frauen könnte ihn damit erwischen. Doch er hatte Glück gehabt.   
Es war in der Tat sehr aufschlussreich gewesen und er hoffte, dass er es irgendwann wieder in Händen halten könnte, um es noch eingehender zu studieren.  
Jetzt musste er nur aufpassen, dass Natascha keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Sie kannte ihn gut, zu gut.

“Keine Sorge!” Sie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. “Morgen darfst du hier raus.”  
Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen. “Was hast du vor?”, zischte er wütend.  
Doch Natascha lachte nur herzlich. “Geduld, Geduld, _mein Schatz_ ,” antwortete sie geheimnisvoll, “das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren.”

***

Als die Freunde das Tribunal erreichten, trauten sie ihren Augen kaum. Offenbar war der Ort von der sich ausbreitenden Dunkelheit völlig unberührt geblieben.  
Auf der Lichtung vor ihnen leuchtete saftig grünes Gras, die umliegenden Bäume raschelten in sanftem Wind und wurden von fröhlichem Vogelgezwitscher übertönt.

“Also wenn die Fluchgeister im Wald schon creepy waren,” hauchte Jenny, “das ist noch viel unheimlicher.”

“Dieser Ort ist von einer besonderen Magie umgeben. Es war klar, dass er dem Unheil länger standhalten würde,” erklärte Mick, während er vom Pferd stieg.

Die anderen folgten ihm und betraten ehrfurchtsvoll die Lichtung.  
“Schaut mal!” Tarik zeigte begeistert auf die Wächtersteine. Als sie das letzte mal hier waren, waren sie von Moos überzogen gewesen und die ganze Lichtung mit Unkraut bewachsen.  
In den letzten Monaten musste irgendjemand das Tribunal gepflegt haben, denn der saftig grüne Rasen, der nun die Lichtung über zog, war kurz geschnitten und die Steine erhoben sich daraus hell leuchtend und blitzblank.

“Und was jetzt?”, wollte Jenny von Charlie wissen. Diese überlegte kurz und stieg dann entschlossen auf das Podest mit dem Sternensymbol.   
“Das Sternenpferd hat gesagt, wir sollen Mick seine Kräfte zurückgeben.”  
Auch Tarik nahm seinen Platz ein, doch Jenny verschränkte die Arme und rührte sich nicht. “Das wird nicht funktionieren!”, stellte sie trotzig fest. “Dimmi ist nicht hier.”

“Jenny, versuch es doch zumindest”, lenkte Arman ein. “Wenn das Sternenpferd-”  
“Es ist mir scheißegal, was dieses bescheuerte Vieh gesagt hat!”, schrie sie zurück. “Es. Wird. Nicht. Funktionieren.”

Mick musste zugeben, dass er Jenny zustimmte. Sein Vater hatte das selbe gesagt. Die drei waren noch zu unerfahren mit ihren Kräften, als dass sie das Fehlen eines Wächters damit ausgleichen könnten. Aber er glaubte auch Charlie, was sie gesagt hatte. Das Sternenpferd war eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt, die immer dann aufzutauchen schien, wenn Hilfe vonnöten war.  
Er wünschte insgeheim, sie würden es trotzdem versuchen, doch er schwieg. Es ging hier um ihn und er wollte nicht selbstsüchtig erscheinen und seine Freunde drängen.

“Worum geht es hier?”, flüsterte ihm Dajana zu. Sie hatte sich bislang nicht getraut, zu fragen, da irgendwie alle zu wissen schienen, was dieses Tribunal war. Leise und in kurzen Worten, erklärte ihr Mick die Funktion dieses Ortes, während Jenny weiter lautstark mit Charlie, Tarik und Arman diskutierte.  
Als er geendet hatte, schienen sich die anderen auch geeinigt zu haben, denn Jenny nahm mit saurem Blick nun doch ihren Platz ein.

“Mick.” Arman gesellte sich zu Dajana und seinem Freund und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich auf das Podest vor den Wächtern zu stellen.  
Als Mick mit beiden Füßen fest darauf stand, begannen Charlie, Tarik und Jenny, im Chor zu sprechen:

_Die Wächter von_ _Namra_ _,_   
_Wächter der Seele,_   
_der Gedanken_   
_und der Sinne,_   
_haben sich versammelt,_   
_um den Wahrer der Schriften_   
_von seiner Strafe zu entbinden._   
_Deine Schuld ist beglichen Mick,_   
_dein Bann ist gelöst._

Doch nichts passierte.  
Mick konnte seine Enttäuschung nur schwer verbergen und ließ die Schultern hängen.

“Ich habs euch doch gesagt!” Wütend sprang Jenny von ihrem Platz. “Aber ihr wolltet ja nicht hören!” Aufgebracht zeigte sie auf das Sternenpferd. “Aber ihr glaubt ja eher einem _Tier_ , das nur in Charlies Fantasie sprechen kann!”

Das angesprochene weiße Pferd schüttelte zur Antwort schnaubend seine Mähne.  
“Es tut mir leid, Jenny.” Betrübt stieg auch Charlie von ihrem Stein. “Ich dachte wirklich..” - “Was?”, schrie ihre Freundin sie an. “Du dachtest, _was_?” Jenny fuhr sich erregt durch die Haare. “Und jetzt haben wir schon wieder Zeit verloren, um Dimmi zu retten!”, jammerte sie.  
Tarik war ebenfalls auf sie zugekommen und nahm sie nun tröstend in den Arm. “Ich versteh dich ja, aber wir müssen jetzt cool bleiben.” Er bekam nur ein Schniefen zur Antwort.

“Dann ist unser nächster Schritt ja ohnehin klar”, stellte Arman nachdenklich fest. “Wir müssen Dimitri finden.”

“Kein Grund zur Suche!”, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. “Er ist ja schon da!”

Erschrocken fuhren alle herum. Am anderen Ende der Lichtung waren drei Gestalten aufgetaucht: Yaga, Natascha und - Dimitri!


	25. Drusyá i Semyá

_Ein Monat zuvor..._

_Yaga_ _konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Die Enttäuschung über Dajana hatte sie ganz vergessen lassen, den Zauber, mit dem sie dieses nutzlose Mädchen hierher geholt hatte, wieder zu lösen._   
_Und der glückliche Zufall hatte es gewollt, dass ihr so Natascha wortwörtlich vor die Füße gefallen war._

_Das rothaarige Mädchen war zwar zuerst_ _überrascht_ _gewesen, hatte sich aber schnell_ _zurechtgefunden_ _. Ja,_ _Yaga_ _war sich nun sicher,_ _Varunas_ _Erbin gefunden zu haben._   
_Und sie beide würden Großes zusammen erreichen!_

***

Jennys Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung.  
"Dimmi!"  
Sie wollte auf ihn zulaufen, doch Natascha sprach einen kurzen Zauber und Jenny stolperte und fiel mit einem Aufschrei ins Gras.  
Charlie eilte ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe und half ihr auf. Wütend starrte sie die Rothaarige an. "Lass Dimitri gehen!", zischte sie.

Doch Natascha schnalzte nur mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Neben ihr keckerte Yaga vergnügt.  
Dimitri stand regungslos neben den beiden und starrte seine Freunde angsterfüllt an.  
Arman trat einen Schrift vor und rief ihm zu. "Hey, gehts dir gut?"  
Noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, legte Natscha einen Arm um ihn. "Natürlich gehts ihm gut! Wir sind doch jetzt ein Team!" Spielerisch sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Nicht wahr, mein Liebster?"  
Noch immer bewegte er sich keinen Zentimeter, nur seine Blicke wanderten unruhig hin und her.

Ruckartig riss sich Jenny von Charlie los. "Lass ihn los, du Irre!" Wieder rannte sie los. Natascha hatte diesmal keine Zeit, zu reagieren, Jenny war zu schnell. Wütend warf sie sich auf die Rothaarige.  
Yaga griff geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Zauber ein, der Jenny quer über die Lichtung warf. Mit einem lauten Schrei landete sie unsanft im Gras und rührte sich nicht mehr.

"Jenny!" Tarik wollte zu ihr, aber Argos war schon am Weg. "Ich kümmere mich um sie, mach du dein Zauberdings!", rief er ihm zu. Tarik nickte kurz und schleuderte dann einen Zauber auf die Hexe.

Die lachte laut auf. "Oh, ich sehe, du bist besser geworden." Das ganze schien ihr Spaß zu machen.  
"Hör auf zu spielen und mach sie fertig!", fuhr Natascha sie an, die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Dann sah sie Dimitri an. "Und du bleibst brav hier stehen, ja?", lächelte sie ihn an. Er verzog angewidert den Blick.

"Es sieht fast so aus, als ob Dimitri mit Magie gefesselt worden wäre", raunte Mick Arman und Tarik zu. Letzter nickte nachdenklich. "Dann kann er nicht weglaufen, ohne dass wir Yaga und Natascha vorher von ihm weglocken."  
"Was wollt ihr von uns?", rief Arman den beiden Frauen zu.

Natascha lachte. "Oh ernsthaft, jetzt? Was soll die Frage? Ihr wollt unser Vorhaben verhindern, da müssen wir euch natürlich aufhalten!" Yaga richtete wieder einen Fluch auf die Freunde, doch Mick und Tarik gelang es, ihn abzuwehren.  
Währenddessen hatte Natascha die Augen geschlossen und begann, leise vor sich hin zu murmeln. Dajana erkannte sofort, was sie vorhatte. "Sie ruft Fluchgeister!", kreischte sie entsetzt.

Tarik, der noch immer gegen Yagas Flüche ankämpfte, antwortete ihr mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: "Darum musst du dich kümmern!"  
"Aber-"  
"Dajana, du bist die _einzige_ , die das kann!"

Ängstlich wanderte Dajanas Blick hin und her. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich langsam dunkle Flecken schwebend um Natascha scharten.  
"Dajana," redete Arman so ruhig wie er nur konnte, auf sie ein. "Du schaffst das!" Aufmunternd tätschelte er ihren Rücken.  
Dajanas Atem ging schneller. Sie konnte sehen, wie Charlie und er sie erwartungsvoll ansahen und atmete tief durch. Das Blut pochte in ihren Ohren und ihr Herz raste. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit so vielen Schatten fertig sollte!

Und dann drang plötzlich Argos' Stimme zu ihr durch. "Dajana, glaub an dich! Du kannst das schaffen!"

Die Fluchgeister hatten sich mittlerweile zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgebläht. "Vernichtet sie!", rief Natascha ihnen zu und sie setzten sich schwerfällig in Bewegung.

"Dajana! _Jetzt_ wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt!", brüllte Tarik, der noch immer mit Yagas ununterbrochen gerufenen Flüchen beschäftigt war.

_Ich bin die Einzige, die sie kontrollieren kann.._

Zitternd holte Dajana noch einmal tief Luft.  
"Verschwindet doch einfach!", schrie sie aus voller Kehle.

Und das taten sie.

Mit einem leisen _Puff_ , waren alle Fluchgeister von der Lichtung verschwunden.  
Die Zeit schien plötzlich stehen zu bleiben. Natascha starrte nur fassungslos in die Leere und Yaga war vor Schreck erstarrt.

Diesen Moment mussten sie nutzen!  
"Charlie! Sternenfeepower!", rief ihr Tarik zu. Und Charlie reagierte sofort.  
Sie breitete die Arme aus und im selben Moment stieg ein glitzernder Nebel um Yagas Füße auf.  
Die Alte kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
"Yaga!" Natascha wollte ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch es war zu spät!  
Das Glitzern wurde immer heller, bis Yaga nicht mehr zu sehen war. Einmal noch schrie sie gellend, dann erlosch das Licht.  
Yaga war verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle stand ein blühender Holunderstrauch.

Ungläubig starrte Natascha auf das, was von ihrer Lehrmeisterin übrig war. Kraftlos fiel sie vor dem Strauch auf die Knie und schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

"Gib auf, Natascha!", rief Arman ihr zu. "Ihr habt verloren!"  
Erschrocken sprang sie auf. "Niemals!", antwortete sie trotzig und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie neben Dimitri zu stehen kam.  
"Natascha, bitte, sei doch vernünftig..", begann er, noch immer, ohne sich bewegen zu können. "Nein!", schrie sie ihn an und wandte sich wieder an die anderen. "Namra gehört _mir_ , das hat Yaga gesagt, und ihr könnt es mir nicht wegnehmen! Ihr werdet alle untergehen!"  
Mit wütendem Blick macht sie eine Handbewegung und begann, sich vor aller Augen in Luft aufzulösen.

Darauf hatte Dimitri gewartet. Ruckartig packte er Nataschas Arm und hielt sie fest. "Du haust jetzt nicht ab", zischte er sie an.  
Erschrocken versuchte sie noch, sich loszureißen, doch sein Griff war zu fest.

"Was zum..?" Erstaunt sprach Tarik aus, was alle gerade dachten.

Natascha hinter sich her ziehend, kam Dimitri auf die anderen zu. "Sorry", entschuldigte er sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln, "ich musste die richtige Gelegenheit abwarten."  
"Wie hast du das gemacht?" Mick war ebenso erstaunt.  
"Es scheint so, als ob man als Wächter des Verborgenen unsichtbare Dinge zu fassen kriegt", antwortete er nachdenklich. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Wusste aber nicht, ob das klappen würde mit unsichtbaren Fesseln an mir und so."

"Na ein Glück, dass es das hat!", lachte Tarik erleichtert und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dimitri grinste zurück. "Ihr wart aber auch nicht schlecht." Dann wanderte sein Blick suchend durch die Runde, bis er an Jenny hängen blieb, die zusammen mit Argos etwas abseits stand und ihn beobachtete.  
Augenblicklich fror sein Lächeln ein.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm sofort, dass Natascha ihn nicht angelogen hatte.

_Sie hat alles gesehen._

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?", unterbrach Tarik seine Gedanken und deutete auf Natascha, die er noch immer am Arm gepackt hielt. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien das Geschehen um sie herum überhaupt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Fragend sahen alle auf Arman und Mick.  
"Sie kann hier nicht bleiben", fällte der Ältere sein Urteil. Arman nickte zustimmend und wandte sich an Charlie: "Ihr müsst Natascha aus Namra verbannen", entschied er.

 _Das_ hatte sie gehört. Wimmernd fiel Natascha auf die Knie. Dimitri presste die Augen zusammen. Nach allem was passiert war, hatte er noch immer Mitleid mit ihr.  
Entschuldigend sah er die anderen an. "Könnt ihr uns bitte kurz allein lassen?"  
Er konnte Jennys verächtliches Schnauben hören, doch Arman nickte ihm verständnisvoll zu und bedeutete seinen Freunden, sich an den Waldrand zurückzuziehen.

***

Als Dimitri und Natascha allein waren, kniete er sich zu ihr ins Gras.  
"Ich wollte doch nur einmal selbst über mein Leben entscheiden", flüsterte sie geknickt, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Dimitri tat das Herz weh. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr seine ehemals beste Freundin ihr früheres Leben verbracht hatte.  
Sie beide hatte unter dem Drill ihrer Eltern gelitten, das hatte sie zusammengeschweißt. Aber er hatte sich am Ende aus diesem Käfig befreien können. Natascha war daran zugrunde gegangen.

Tröstend strich er ihr über die Wange. "Aber doch nicht so." Seine Finger waren von ihren Tränen feucht geworden. "Am Ende wärst du nicht besser gewesen, als deine Eltern."  
Das saß. Weinend fuhr sie sich über die Augen. "Es tut mir leid."

Dimitris Blick verhärtete sich. "Das soll es nicht. Du sollst daraus _lernen_."  
Sie hob verzweifelt den Kopf. "Ich will nicht zurück, Dimitri! Ich _kann_ nicht!", flehte sie  
"Und ich kann dir nicht helfen. Du musst selbst deine Probleme lösen. Hast du deinen Eltern jemals gesagt, wie es dir geht mit dem, was sie von dir verlangen?"  
Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf und Dimitri fuhr fort: "Dann mach das. Ich musste diesen Schritt auch machen und weißt du was? Mein Vater hat es _verstanden_."  
Natascha schwieg.  
"Versprich mir, dass du es versuchen wirst." Eindringlich sah er ihr in die Augen. Nach einer kurzen Pause nickte sie schwach.  
Dimitris Blick wurde weicher und er umarmte sie sanft.

"Leb ein gutes Leben, Natascha. Leb _dein_ Leben."

Dann stand er auf und bedeutete seinen Freunden, die geduldig in etwas Entfernung gewartet hatten, dass sie wiederkommen durften.  
Natascha ließ sich von ihm widerstandslos an Mick übergeben, der sie zu dem Stein vor den Plätzen der Wächter führte.

Als Dimitri seinen Platz einnahm, wagte er einen Seitenblick auf Jenny, doch die starrte nur ausdruckslos nach vorne. Sie war stinksauer und er wusste, dass ihre Wut ihm allein galt. Er musste sie um Verzeihung bitten, ihr alles zu erklären versuchen - _doch nicht jetzt._

Charlie, Tarik, Jenny und er begannen, die Eingangsworte zu sprechen und Dimitris Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder seiner besten Freundin.

_Werden wir uns wiedersehen?_

Dimitri hoffte es.Und als die Verbannung ausgesprochen war, trafen sich Nataschas und seine Blicke noch ein letztes Mal. Ihre Lippen formten ein lautloses "Mach's gut", dann war sie verschwunden.

***

Irgendwo stand ein Fenster offen. Natascha konnte Vogelgezwitscher hören und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.  
Das helle Licht blendete sie für einen Augenblick, dann erkannte sie langsam ein kahles, weiß gestrichenes Zimmer. Sie selbst lag in einem Bett. An ihrem Arm war eine Infusionsnadel befestigt und verursachte ein unangenehmes, pochendes Gefühl.

_Ich bin im Krankenhaus?_

Noch einmal blinzelte sie und sah sich um. Tatsächlich! Sie befand sich in einem ruhigen Einzelzimmer.   
Natascha stutzte. _Namra_ _, Dimitri.._ hatte sie etwa alles nur geträumt?

Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt und von draußen drangen gedämpfte Stimmen herein. Eine davon kam ihr sehr bekannt vor.  
Mit großer Anstrengung gelang es ihr, sich etwas aufzusetzen.  
" _Máma_?" Nataschas Hals fühlte sich kratzig an, als hätte sie seit Tagen nichts getrunken.

Ein Aufschrei war von draußen zu hören, dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ihre Mutter stürmte ins Zimmer. " _Nataschenka_!"  
Stürmisch fiel sie Natascha um den Hals. " _Moya_ _devushka_!" Sie fing an, zu weinen. " _Ya_ _tak_ _ispugalaes_ _,_ _chto_ _tey_ _mogla_ _umeret_ _!_ "

Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. So aufgelöst hatte sie ihre _Mamochka_ noch nie erlebt. Hatte ihre Mutter tatsächlich Angst um ihr Leben gehabt? Die Frau, von der sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann sie die letzten liebenden Worte von ihr gehört hatte?

Ihre Mutter schluchzte noch immer, als ihr _Papochka_ den Raum betrat. Strenge Sorgenfalten durchzogen sein Gesicht. Gleich würde er sie wieder anschreien, sie eine Versagerin nennen und Schlimmeres. Doch auch seine Miene verfiel, als er Natascha erblickte.  
Schweigend setzte er sich an ihr Bett und nahm sie und ihre Mutter in die Arme. "Es tut mir leid, _Dochka_ , es tut mir leid", flüsterte er immer wieder.

"Was tut dir leid, _Pápa_?" Natascha verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Wer waren diese Leute, die sich so überhaupt nicht verhielten, wie ihre Eltern?

Sorgenvoll sah er ihr in die Augen. "Der Arzt hat es uns erklärt. Wir hätten dich niemals zum Sport schicken dürfen. Wir..", er stockte.  
"Wir dachten, du müsstest einfach mehr trainieren", fuhr ihre Mutter fort, "dabei lag es an deinem schwachen Herz, dass du nicht besser wurdest." Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. "Wegen uns wärst du beinahe gestorben!"

Natascha stutzte. Sie _war_ doch gestorben, oder? Was war passiert? Hatte sie sich Yaga und Namra nur eingebildet?  
Vor ihr saßen ihre weinenden Eltern und auch dieser Anblick erschien ihr so unwirklich, dass sie einfach nicht weiter wusste. "Soll das heißen, ich muss nicht mehr zum Training?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Aber nein! Nie mehr!", rief ihr Vater bestimmt. Dann strich er ihr liebevoll über die Wange. "Ich weiß, wie viel es dir bedeutet hat,.."

 _Von wegen!_ , dachte sie sie bitter.

".. aber du wirst bestimmt etwas anderes finden, das dir Freude macht, _Dochka_ , da bin ich mir sicher!"  
Natascha konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie durfte selbst entscheiden, was sie in Zukunft machen wollte?  
Überglücklich strahlte sie ihre Eltern an und nickte.

"Ja, ganz bestimmt!"


	26. Schattenlicht

"Du bist dran, Mick", riss Arman ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fast schon verwundert sah Mick ihn an und nickte dann entschlossen.  
Jetzt war es endlich so weit! Die Jahre der Strafe waren vorbei. Die Bestrafung, die er von den alten Wächtern erhalten hatte, als er in Garwins Fluch eingegriffen hatte.  
Er hatte es nie bereut. Als er zu Argos und Arman sah, die ihn voll Erwartung betrachteten, wusste er, dass seine Entscheidung nie zur Debatte gestanden hatte. Ohne ihn wären beide heute nicht hier und Namra wäre längst ein anderer, viel dunklerer Ort. Und er hätte ein paar Freunde weniger.

Wortlos stellte er sich vor die Wächter. Tarik lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und trotz seiner leichten Nervosität zwang sich Mick dazu, es zu erwidern.  
Dann begannen Charlie, Tarik, Jenny und Dimitri wieder, im Gleichklang zu sprechen:

_Die Wächter von_ _Namra_ _,_   
_Wächter der Seele,_   
_der Gedanken_   
_der Sinne,_   
_und des Verborgenen,_   
_haben sich versammelt,_   
_um den Wahrer der Schriften_   
_von seiner Strafe zu entbinden._   
_Deine Schuld ist beglichen Mick,_   
_dein Bann ist gelöst._

Und diesmal funktionierte es! Kaum hatten die Wächter geendet, spürte Mick, wie sich eine vertraute Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete.  
Ein sanfter Schimmer umhüllte ihn und das großartige Gefühl seiner magischen Kraft erfüllte ihn einmal mehr.  
Glücklich atmete Mick tief durch.

"Hat es jetzt geklappt?" Jenny hüpfte von ihrem Stein und kam neugierig näher.  
"Ich denke doch", grinste Mick und hob seine geschlossene Hand vor ihr. Als er sie langsam öffnete, flog daraus ein bunter Schmetterling empor und einen Augenblick später verwandelte er sich in Feenja, die sich verdutzt umsah.

Tariks "Wow!" ließ sie jedoch sofort begreifen und sie lachte freudig auf. "Meine Güte, Mick, daran muss ich mich erst wieder gewöhnen!"  
Überglücklich fiel sie ihrem Partner um den Hals.  
"Danke! Vielen Dank!", rief sie den anderen zu.

Mick drückte Feenja nur kurz fest an sich, dann wandte er sich an die restlichen Anwesenden. "Wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen und diesem Spuk ein Ende machen."  
Damit war der freudige Moment auch schon wieder beendet, denn erst jetzt fiel allen auf, dass um die Lichtung des Tribunals alles in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht war.

"Shit!", fluchte Jenny und kickte mit dem Fuß gegen den Holunderstrauch, der vor kurzem noch eine sinistre Giftmischerin gewesen war. "Ich hoffe, du verdorrst!", brüllte sie die Pflanze an.  
"Jenny..", versuchte Dimitri, sie zu beschwichtigen und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie schlug sie wütend weg. "Fass mich nicht an, du..!"

Mick wusste, er musste eingreifen, bevor beide anfingen, sich zu streiten. "Ich werde diesen Strauch in Mutters Giftgarten einpflanzen, dann habe ich ihn im Auge", unterbrach er, bevor Jenny noch etwas sagen konnte.  
"Meinst du, dass Yaga wieder zurückkommen könnte?", fragte Arman ihn skeptisch.  
Mick schüttelte den Kopf. "Charlies Zauber sollte mächtig genug sein, doch Vorsicht ist immer besser, als Nachsicht. Aber nun sollten wir los."

Er nickte Tarik zu und bat die anderen, die Pferde freizulassen. Die würden sie diesmal nicht brauchen.  
Gemeinsam mit dem jungen Magier wollten sie sich direkt zur Mine der Schatten teleportieren.  
"Wenn ich auch mitmache, dann geht das noch leichter, oder?", meldete sich Dimitri plötzlich.  
Verblüfft starrte Tarik ihn an, doch Mick schien kein bisschen verwundert. "Denkst du, dass du das schon kannst?", fragte er nur.  
Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Aber es sollte möglich sein."   
Er berichtete den anderen von dem Buch, das er in Yagas Höhle gefunden hatte. Dadurch hatte er erst erfahren, welche Möglichkeiten dem Wächter des Verborgenen offen standen und nur so war es ihm auch gelungen, Natascha an der Flucht zu hindern. Und auch Ortswechselzauber konnte er beherrschen.  
Daraufhin nickte Mick zufrieden und bat Tarik, ihm kurz zu erklären, was er zu tun hatte, während er sich mit den anderen hastig um die Pferde kümmerte.

"Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder", raunte Charlie dem Sternenpferd zu, während Arman ihr beim Absatteln half.   
Sanft rieb das Tier seine Nüstern an ihrer Wange. "Ich denke, das war ein eindeutiges ja", bemerkte ihr Freund mit einem Lächeln. Er legte den Sattel an einer möglichst trockenen Stelle ab. Sie würden später wiederkommen, um ihn zu holen.

Das Sternenpferd schnaubte noch einmal freundlich und trabte dann gemächlich durch das Dickicht davon. 

"Alles in Ordnung?" Arman war aufgefallen, dass Charlie leicht wankte. Sie seufzte und und verschränkte ihre Hand mit seiner. "Ich bin nur müde, es geht schon", antwortete sie, als sie seinen besorgten Blick bemerkte.  
Arman umfasste ihre Hüfte mit der freien Hand und zog sie an sich. "Bald ist alles vorbei", flüsterte er liebevoll.   
Charlie hatte sich in der Tat bis jetzt gut geschlagen, wenn man bedachte, was sie in den letzten Tagen alles durchgemacht hatte. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Und trotzdem fühle ich mich gerade besser, als die Monate zuvor."

"Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!" Jenny war hinter den beiden aufgetaucht. Sie grinste die beiden an. "Wir sind fertig, es geht los."  
Die restlichen Pferde waren entlassen worden und alle versammelten sich gerade auf der Lichtung für ihre letzte Aufgabe. 

Als Jenny mit Charlie und Arman zurückkehrte, stellten sich die drei Männer im Dreieck um ihre Mitstreiter auf und begannen, einen Ortswechselzauber zu sprechen.  
Im nächsten Moment verschwand das Tribunal vor ihren Augen und alles wurde dunkel.

***

"Sind wir schon da?", fragte Argos in die Dunkelheit hinein. "Ich fürchte, ja", stellte Mick mit einem Seufzen fest, "Charlie, Feenja, könntet ihr.."  
Kurz darauf schimmerte Feenjas Feenstaub über den Platz und ließ in etwas Entfernung schwach den Eingang zur Mine erkennen. Charlies Sternenlicht erleuchtete den Ort, an dem sie standen, taghell. Die gespenstische Stille machte alles noch unheimlicher, wie Jenny mit Gänsehaut feststellte.

"Ist es jetzt in ganz Namra so?" Arman hatte Angst. Wenn nun auch der Hof von der Dunkelheit erfasst worden war?  
Mick wusste, woran er dachte. "Keine Sorge, noch spüren Namras Bewohner nicht viel. Auch in einer normalen Nacht verträgt man etwas Dunkelheit. Derweil ist deine Familie sicher. Doch wenn dieser Zustand anhält, werden die Lichtbewohner langsam zugrunde gehen. Und das betrifft leider irgendwann auch Menschen, wie euch."  
Dajana schlug die Hände vor den Mund. "Wie grausam", flüsterte sie traurig.

"Und was müssen wir jetzt machen?" Arman und die anderen sahen Mick erwartungsvoll an.  
Etwas unschlüssig sah dieser sich um, bis er Feenja entdeckte und wieder Mut fasste. "Ich nehme an..", er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich mache das ja selbst zum ersten Mal, aber ich denke, zuallererst muss Dajana versuchen, die Schatten und Fluchgeister wieder in die Mine zu bringen. Und dann müssen wir unsere Siegel besprechen. Ja, und das war's."

"Voll easy", bemerkte Jenny sarkastisch. "Dann los", nickte sie Dajana zu.  
Doch das Mädchen zögerte. "Was ist denn?", wollte Charlie besorgt von ihr wissen.  
Dajana presste die Lippen zusammen. "Wenn ich das mache.. ich meine, die Schatten rufe..", versuchte sie, ihre Sorgen zu erklären, "bin ich dann wie Yaga oder Natascha? Böse?" Sie barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Ich will das nicht!", wimmerte sie.

Lächelnd ergriff Charlie ihre Arme und sah ihre Freundin zuversichtlich an. "Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dann sieh' zu den Sternen."  
Dajana konnte spüren, wie Sternenlicht ihren Körper durchflutete. "Sie scheinen am dunklen Nachthimmel", flüsterte sie und hatte verstanden, was Charlie meinte.  
Licht und Dunkelheit. Nur zusammen machten sie Namra zu einem schönen Ort für alle seine Bewohner.  
Keins von beiden war gut oder böse.

Ohne die Hände ihrer Freundin loszulassen, schloss Dajana die Augen und rief nach allen entkommenen Schatten, die das Land durchzogen.  
Als sie sich nach und nach um sie sammelten, erhob sich ein stürmisches Tosen im Talkessel, doch sie alle blieben davon unbehelligt, denn Charlies Sternenlicht schien heller denn je.

Und widerwillig und langsam folgten die Fluchgeister Dajanas Ruf und zogen zur Höhlenöffnung.   
Als der letzte Schatten in der Mine verschwunden war, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Um sie herum war es wieder still geworden. Der Tag war noch nicht ganz zu Ende - über dem Felsrand leuchtete die Abenddämmerung feuerrot und gab die ersten, funkelnden Sterne preis. Irgendwo begann eine Eule, zaghaft zu rufen.  
"Es ist soweit", brachte sie erschöpft heraus.

Jenny lief zum Tor und wuchtete die beiden, schweren Torflügel alleine zu, bevor die anderen den Eingang überhaupt erreicht hatten. Es konnte ihr mittlerweile nicht mehr schnell genug gehen. Entweder kam sie bald nach Hause oder sie würde Dimitri verprügeln.  
Seit sie sich wiedergesehen hatten kämpfte sie dagegen an, doch sie fühlte, wie ihre Wut immer größer wurde.   
Und sie _hasste_ dieses Gefühl!  
"Fangen wir jetzt endlich an!", rief sie lauter, als sie gemusst hätte.

Mick ließ sich von ihrer aufbrausenden Art wie immer nicht beeindrucken und nickte nur. "Gut, also legen wir jetzt jeder einen Gegenstand, der uns etwas bedeutet, hier vor das Tor. Dann stellen wir uns ein Stück entfernt hin, konzentrieren unsere Kräfte auf Arman und er versiegelt dann das Tor."  
Er öffnete ein Kettchen in seinem Nacken, an dem ein Medallion befestigt war und legte es auf den Boden. "Ist das..?", flüsterte ihm Feenja aufgeregt ins Ohr, als er wieder zurücktrat. Mick lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Wenn du nicht bei mir bist, dann habe ich immer noch die Haarlocke, die du mir vor so langer Zeit geschenkt hast." Liebevoll umarmte er die Schmetterlingselfe.

Nacheinander traten nun Jenny, Tarik und Dimitri vor und legten ihre Wächtersymbole, den Armreif der Wächterin der Sinne, die Kette des Wächters der Gedanken und den Ring des Wächters des Verborgenen, neben Micks Anhänger.

Charlie hob das Kettchen mit Rosalies Amulett über ihren Kopf. Dieser Gegenstand war ihr viel wichtiger, als der Kopfschmuck der Wächterin.   
Es hatte sie zu Arman geführt und nun würde es erneut eine wichtige Aufgabe übernehmen.

Auch Arman trat vor, aber dann hielt er plötzlich inne.   
Er sah etwas unschlüssig in die Runde, doch als er Jennys ungeduldig stierenden Blick verspürte, kramte er etwas peinlich berührt in seiner Hosentasche und zog einen silbernen Perlenring hervor, den er widerwillig zu den anderen Gegenständen legte.  
Er trat mit einem Räuspern zurück und entdeckte, dass Tarik ihn mit einem Grinsen ein Daumen-Hoch gab. Als er auch noch etwas sagen wollte, brachte ihn Arman mit einem finsteren Blick zum Schweigen.

Nun war Dajana an der Reihe. Ängstlich ließ sie die Schultern hängen. "Ich hab nichts", murmelte sie leise.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!


	27. Für immer

“Dein Ernst?”, schrie Jenny sie an. “Du hast _nichts_? Und das sagst du erst _jetzt_? Du ruinierst alles!”  
“Hey, lass gut sein”, mischte sich Argos ein, “du brauchst nicht gleich wieder unfreundlich zu werden.” Er ergriff Dajanas Hand, die angefangen hatte, zu zittern und drückte sie fest. “Es wird ja wohl auch mit sechs Gegenständen gehen.”

“Bist du blöd? Der Geisterzwerg hat gesagt, es müssen _sieben_ sein” Jenny holte Luft, um weiter zu schreien, doch Mick unterbrach sie. “Wir können versuchen, unsere Kräfte auf sechs Gegenstände aufzuteilen. Der Zauber wird nicht so stark sein, aber wenn Dajana irgendwann einen geeigneten Gegenstand gefunden hat, erneuern wir ihn.”  
“Sollte klappen”, pflichtete ihm Tarik bei, “versuchen wir es.”  
Jenny rümpfte die Nase, schwieg aber. Hauptsache, das alles hier war endlich vorbei.

“Siehst du, alles gut,” flüsterte Argos Dajana ins Ohr und drückte ihre Schulter, um ihr Mut zu machen. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

Dann stellten sich die sieben in einem weiten Halbkreis um das Tor zur Mine auf. Argos und Feenja beobachteten das Geschehen aus etwas Entfernung.

“Konzentriert euch auf die Gegenstände und versucht durch Arman eure Kraft auf sie zu leiten”, gab Mick eine letzte Anweisung, dann schloss er seine Augen und breitete die Arme aus.  
Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und nach und nach konnte Arman fühlen, wie Magie durch seinen Körper wanderte. Erstaunt stellte er fest, das jeder seine Freunde eine eigene Form davon zu besitzen schien und er konnte jede einzelne zuordnen. Micks und Tariks erreichte ihn sofort, dann folgten Charlie und Dajana, dann Dimitri. Jennys Kraft erreichte ihn zuletzt, kein Wunder, sie machte das ja zum ersten Mal. Arman schmunzelte. Das würde er lieber für sich behalten.

Dann kamen die Worte, die er sagen musste, wie selbstverständlich über seine Lippen:

_Mit den sieben Siegeln_   
_soll das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten_   
_gewahrt bleiben._   
_Das Licht der Sterne strahlt am Himmel_   
_und die Schatten schlummern in der Tiefe,_   
_sodass_ _Namra_ _Leben gibt,_   
_für alle seine Bewohner._

Als er geendet hatte, erhob sich ein starker Wind um ihn und er blinzelte vorsichtig. In der Mitte vor ihnen, hatte sich ein Wirbel gebildet, in dem sich ihre Kleinodien munter drehten.  
Er erkannte, dass die anderen ebenfalls gebannt darauf starrten und öffnete seine Augen ganz.

Doch nichts weiter passierte. Die Gegenstände vor ihnen wirbelten im Wind, die Magie floss noch immer durch Arman, doch es hörte nicht auf.  
“Ich habs doch gesagt, dass das so nicht klappen wird. Hört mir denn irgendwann mal einer zu?”, schrie Jenny verärgert durch das Rauschen des Windes.  
“Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?”, rief Tarik Mick zu.  
“Haltet den Fluss aufrecht, es dauert vielleicht einfach!”  
Arman spürte, wie Dajanas Magie zu flackern schien und schwächer wurde. “Dajana, gib jetzt nicht auf, es ist nicht deine Schuld!”, wandte er sich an das Mädchen.

Dajana sah ihn ängstlich an und wollte etwas erwidern, da bewegte sich plötzlich etwas hinter ihr. Argos schoss an ihr vorbei und lief schnurstracks auf den Wirbel zu.  
“Verdammt was machst du da!”, schrie Arman.

Argos war in der Mitte angekommen und grinste seinen Bruder triumphierend an.  
“Ist der komplett durchgedreht?”, murmelte Jenny.  
“Komm da wieder raus!”, rief Dajana entsetzt, “Das ist doch gefährlich!”  
Da wandte sich der junge Mann ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln zu und hob die Hände an den Mund und rief: “Mal sehen, wieviel ich dir bedeute!”.  
Dajanas Gesicht wurde scharlachrot und sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

“Na was solls, versuchen wir es einfach!”, rief Jenny wieder und Arman wandte sich an Mick: “Ist das sicher für meinen verrückten Bruder?”  
Mick war unschlüssig. “Es war seine eigene Entscheidung”, war seine einzige Antwort.

Arman holte tief Luft. Er hoffte inständig, dass Argos nichts geschehen würde und rief Dajana noch einmal zu, sich zu konzentrieren. Er konnte ihre Angst um seinen Bruder spüren, jedoch versuchte sie, sich zu konzentrieren. Als er merkte, dass die Magie wieder gleichmäßig floss, wiederholte er die magischen Worte ein zweites Mal.

Dann gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und die Freunde wurden zu Boden geworfen. Dann war es still.  
Der sternenklare Nachthimmel strahlte über ihnen und der Wirbel war verschwunden. Dajana rappelte sich hastig auf.  
Während Charlie die Umgebung wieder mit Sternenlicht erleuchtete, rannte sie auf die Mitte des Kreises zu.  
Argos lag, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt am Boden. “Argos!” Dajana schüttelte ihn heftig und er musste husten. Dann sah er grinsend zu ihr herauf. “Wusste ichs doch,” flüsterte er, bevor er wieder bewusstlos die Augen schloss.

***

“Mann, ist das Teil schwer geworden!”, jammerte Tarik immer wieder und fasste missmutig an den Anhänger seiner Kette. Seit der Versiegelung hatte er das Gefühl, einen Felsbrocken um seinen Hals zu tragen.   
“Beschwer dich nicht”, bemerkte Dimitri trocken, der einen hohen Stapel Teller balancierend, an ihm vorbei wankte, “mein Ring ist enger geworden und ich krieg ihn nicht mehr ab. Wenn meine Eltern jetzt auch noch sehen, dass ich Schmuck trage, werden sie mich endgültig aufgeben.”  
Tarik musste lachen. Er nahm seinem Freund die Hälfte der Teller ab und gemeinsam spazierten sie nach draußen.

Am Hof der Lilientals wimmelte es nur so von Leuten. Die Nachricht, dass die dunkle Gefahr gebannt war, hatte sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen und viele waren mit Geschenken am Reiterhof aufgetaucht.  
Nun wurde ein großes Fest vorbereitet und alle hatten den ganzen Tag pausenlos zu tun gehabt.

Argos war nach zwei Tagen endlich wieder aufgewacht, doch seine Großmutter hatte ihm jegliche Anstrengung untersagt und so saß er auf einer kleinen Bank neben dem Haus und beobachtete das rege Treiben.  
Als das Holz kurz wackelte, musste er nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Dajana neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. “Wie fühlst du dich?”, wollte sie besorgt wissen.   
Er zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ganz gut, denke ich, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich hier zum Nichtstun verdammt bin.” Argos verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln.  
Dajana beugte sich vor und sah ihm suchend in die Augen. “Ja aber.. fühlst du dich jetzt irgendwie _anders_?”  
Verdutzt blickte er sie an. “Ne, sollte ich?” Sie verzog ratlos den Mund. “Ich weiß es nicht. Aber dass du nichts merkst ist gut.. denke ich.”  
Sie wollte wieder aufstehen, doch er legte schnell einen Arm um si. “Bleib noch kurz”, murmelte er, schloss die Augen und ließ die Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen. “Ist gerade echt gemütlich so.”  
Dajana merkte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, doch so gefangen in seinem Griff, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sitzen zu bleiben und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

***

Das Fest dauerte schon Stunden an und der Abend hatte sich lange verabschiedet, als Dimitri beschloss, nach Jenny zu suchen.  
Seit sie alle zusammen angestoßen hatten, war sie verschwunden, dabei wollte er schon seit Tagen endlich mit ihr reden.  
Jenny hatte jedoch keinen Augenblick zugelassen, dass sie beide allein waren und nach allen Möglichkeiten versucht, ihn zu ignorieren.

Mit einem Nicken zu Tarik verließ er das Fest und machte sich auf die Suche. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Jenny auf einem Baumstamm hinter der Scheune fand.  
Gedankenverloren blickte sie über die Wiesen vor sich.  
Als sie Dimitri bemerkte, sprang sie wie vom Blitz getroffen auf.

“Geh weg!”, fauchte sie ihn an. Doch er machte ein paar weitere Schritte auf sie zu.  
“Bitte, Jenny, lass mich doch endlich einmal alles erklären”, bat er drängend.

“Ich will deine blöden Erklärungen aber nicht hören!”, schrie sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie wandte sich entschlossen zum Gehen, aber Dimitri packte sie rechtzeitig am Arm.  
“Das war alles von Natascha so geplant! Und ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, das geb ich zu! Ich liebe dich und sonst niemanden und würde dir nie wehtun wollen, glaub mir das!”

“Das weiß ich doch! Du bist doch viel zu doof für sowas!”, schluchzte sie kraftlos und klopfte sich mit der Faust auf die Brust. “Und trotzdem bin ich so furchtbar wütend.” Jenny ließ die Schultern hängen und sah weinend zu Boden.  
Der Anblick tat ihm in der Seele weh. Er hatte sie niemals derart verletzen wollen!

Dimitri trat einen Schritt zurück. “Würde es dir helfen, wenn du mir einfach eine scheuerst?”

Entgeistert starrte Jenny ihn an.  
“Dein Ernst?”  
Doch sein entschlossener Blick zeigte ihr, dass es ihm tatsächlich todernst damit war.  
Mit stoischer Miene sah er sie an.

Plötzlich prustete Jenny lauthals los. “Oh Mann, du müsstest jetzt gerade mal dein Gesicht sehen!” Die Tränen rannen ihr jetzt vor lauter Lachen über die Wangen. Dimitri sah sie nur verwirrt an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder mit ihr los?

Noch immer halb lachend, halb weinend, fiel ihm Jenny um den Hals. “Du bist einfach ein Blödmann!”  
Dimitri drückte ihren Körper fest an sich. “Und du bist die einzige, die mich Blödmann nennt”, wisperte er sanft.

Kichernd drückte Jenny eine Kuss auf seine Lippen. “Und ich _liebe dich_ , du Blödmann!” Dimitri lächelte sie überglücklich an: “Ich liebe dich auch, Jenny, und das wird nie anders sein.”  
Er ergriff ihre Hand und musterte sie erwartungsvoll. “Also vergibst du mir?”  
Jenny schürzte spielerisch die Lippen. “Mmh, du wirst noch einiges tun müssen um das wiedergutzumachen.” Sie lachte laut auf und zog an seinen Fingern. “Aber jetzt zu was wirklich Wichtigem: ich hab gehört, da soll irgendwo ‘ne Party steigen.”  
Und so kehrten sie Hand in Hand zum Hof zurück, wo ihr Siegesfest noch immer in vollem Gange war.

***

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle spät auf. Hastig wurde das Frühstück heruntergeschlungen um sich noch um die Pferde zu kümmern, denn bald schon wollten Dimitri, Jenny und Dajana in die Außenwelt zurückkehren.

“Freut mich echt, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt”, grinste Tarik das Pärchen an und konnte ein bisschen Wehmut in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.  
Lachend knuffte ihn Jenny in den Arm. “Keine Sorge, du kriegst auch noch mal eine ab. Bist ja ein korrekter Typ.”  
Neben ihr rollte Dimitri mit den Augen. Jenny war mal wieder die Rücksicht in Person. Aber Tarik lachte nur darüber. “Na wir werden sehen. Immerhin wartet ein ganzes Dorf voller hübscher Elbenmädchen auf mich!” Verschmitzt wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen.  
Dann umarmte Tarik seine Freunde liebevoll und bat sie, doch bald mal wieder vorbeizukommen.

“Wo ist Argos?” Dajana sah sich suchend um, doch der junge Mann war nirgends zu sehen. Verlegen ließ Arman Charlies Hand los und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. “Ich glaube, Abschied nehmen ist nicht so seins”, bemerkte er.

Doch Dajana wollte sich damit nicht zufriedengeben. “Geht doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach”, wandte sie sich an Dimitri und Jenny. Diese nickte ihr freundschaftlich zu. “Aber mach nicht zu lang, sonst fahren wir ohne dich los.”

Noch einmal verabschiedeten sich beide von ihren Freunden und machten sich dann händchenhaltend auf zum Portal.  
“Ach, junge Liebe, ist das nicht schön”, schwärmte Tarik als er ihnen nachsah.  
Charlie und Arman prusteten laut los. “Tarik”, lachte Charlie, “du klingst manchmal wie ein alter Mann!”

***

Dajana suchte lange, bis sie Argos endlich im Stall bei den Pferden fand. “Hey!” Atemlos kam sie vor ihm zum stehen.  
“Ich dachte, du bist schon mit den anderen fort”, sagte er tonlos. Ohne sie anzusehen, schippte er einen Haufen Heu in Leonis’ Futterraufe.

Verdattert sah Dajana ihn an. Was war los mit ihm? Gestern waren sie noch gemeinsam auf dem Fest gewesen und hatten gelacht und getanzt und nun verhielt er sich ihr gegenüber seltsam.  
Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und sah ihm zu, wie er zu nächsten Box ging.

Als Argos bemerkte, dass sie noch immer am selben Platz stand, sah er sie dann doch an. “Warten die anderen nicht auf dich?”  
Noch immer musterte sie ihn mit großen Augen. “Bist du böse auf mich?”, fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig.

Argos’ Blick wurde weicher. “Nein, es ist nur..” Er sah wieder weg. “Ich will mich nicht verabschieden müssen, von dir”, murmelte er kaum hörbar.  
Dajana öffnete den Mund, doch er sprach zuerst wieder. “Musst du wirklich dahin zurück?” Hoffnungsvoll blickte er sie an.  
Traurig ließ sie die Schultern hängen. “Bitte versteh das doch. Ich wollte schon so lange Tierärztin werden, ich-” - “Aber um Tiere kümmern kannst du dich _hier_ doch auch!”, rief er aufgebracht. “Dazu musst du doch nicht in die Außenwelt!”

Dajana presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte zurück, um zu studieren! Darauf hatte sie so lange hin gearbeitet. Gleichzeitig wollte sie aber auch hierbleiben.   
Bei Argos.

Lange Zeit schwiegen beide, ohne sich anzusehen.

“Mein Studium dauert ein paar Jahre”, begann Dajana nach einer Weile. “Ist es dann zu spät?”  
Verwirrt sah er sie an. “Zu spät wofür?”

“Um zurückzukommen.” Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an. “Kannst du so lange auf mich warten?”  
Argos schien, als wäre ihm dieser Gedanke erst jetzt gekommen. “Ich würde für immer auf dich warten, Dajana”, stellte er fest.

Dajana merkte, wie sie wieder rot wurde. Sie hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass ein Junge jemals so etwas zu ihr sagen würde!  
Zögerlich kam sie auf ihn zu. “Nur ein paar Jahre”, flüsterte sie leise, “nur ein paar Jahre, dann komme ich zurück.” Sie sprach diese Worte auch, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig war. “Und dann bleibe ich für immer bei dir.”

Hastig packte sie Argos und drückte sie fest an sich.   
“Ich werde die Tage zählen, bis wir uns wiedersehen.”

***

Was immer Argos und Dajana besprochen hatten, ihre Probleme schienen geklärt. Dajana hatte sich fröhlich von den anderen verabschiedet und war dann eilig zum Portal gelaufen.

“Offenbar glaubt sie, dass Dimitri und Jenny wirklich nicht auf sie warten werden”, bemerkte Arman amüsiert. Charlie kicherte leise.  
Die beiden waren allein am Hofeingang zurückgeblieben.

Arman berührte sanft ihre Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Charlie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Fragend sah er sie an.  
Sie rollte mit den Augen und seufzte laut. “Also echt, Arman!”, sagte sie tadelnd.  
Der junge Mann verstand noch immer nicht.

Wortlos zeigte Charlie auf seine Hemdtasche.   
“Was ist denn, Charlie?”, fragte er verwirrt nach.  
Sie seufzte noch einmal frustriert. “Jetzt gib schon endlich her!” Und als Arman sie noch immer planlos anstarrte, legte sie nach: “Den Ring.”

Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen und zog dann langsam den silbernen Perlenring aus der Tasche. Nachdenklich betrachtete er zuerst den Ring und dann Charlie. “Meinst du, dass der jetzt noch angemessen ist?”  
Darauf kicherte sie amüsiert. “Was wäre denn passender für uns als ein magisches Siegel?”  
Auffordernd streckte sie die linke Hand aus. “Und jetzt frag mich endlich, Arman!”

Arman ergriff sanft ihre Hand und sah Charlie liebevoll in die Augen: “Willst du mich heiraten, Charlie?”  
Mit einem glücklichen Augenaufschlag nickte sie. “Ja, ich will dich heiraten Arman und mein ganzes Leben mit dir zusammen sein!”  
Mit feuchten Augen steckte er den Ring an ihren Finger.   
“Ich liebe dich so sehr”, flüsterte er andächtig und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Wange.

Überglücklich fiel Charlie ihm um den Hals.

“Und ich liebe dich! Heute, morgen und für immer!”

\-- ENDE --


End file.
